


The RollerSkit Collection

by WriteandRoller00



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cave-In, Fluff and Angst, Lots of nightmares, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Care, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Talk of drugs, Torture, aftermath of abuse, just a bunch of drabbles for my friend's and my ocs that are deeply in love with each other, space captain au, will label which chapters are nsfw and sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 51,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteandRoller00/pseuds/WriteandRoller00
Summary: I basically needed a place to put all of my oneshots for an oc pair my friend and I made, so here it is. Some of the chapters will vary from SFW and NSFW so read at your own risk and please skip the chapters that are NSFW is you are underage or you are triggered by any of the topics mentioned in the notes before the chapter. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.A bunch of stories about Barrelroller, a triple-changer who's life is screwed up by Decepticons and other people, and Skitspark, the rookie scout that doesn't know how to play nice. These two end up falling in love and all hell breaks loose.





	1. A Jet and A Car Get Stuck in A Cave...

**Author's Note:**

> How Barrelroller and Skitspark first met-sfw

Barrelroller was dreading the moment he stepped inside of that cave. 

He was in Colorado, scouting out an uncharted cave because Ratchet had received a signal that said that energon was still present. He didn’t want to go, being that he’d rather be continuing his training with Bumblebee or doing some reading, but Prime had suggested it and no one really goes against Prime. The triple-charger may have been a few feet shorter than the Prime, but he had wanted to go on a fly. All fliers need to fly, being that it’s a part of their nature and his wings would get twitchy if he hadn’t flown in a while. 

The navy blue jet walked in, lowering his wings so they wouldn’t get scraped on the ceiling of the cave. The cave was just big enough to fit his height and gave him a little head room as he made his way further into the cave. The tunnel was very musty, probably from the amount of rain that had flooded in here during storms and such. He could hear a distant drip of some water leaking off the ceiling and his pedes seemed to pick up mud as he walked. 

Hopefully the mine had something in it to bring back. They had a stable amount of energon at the moment, but some extra in the reversed never hurt. Barrelroller exited the tunnel and ended up in an opening in the cave system, one with a high ceiling, and lead to different tunnels. Down one of the tunnels he could see a faint blue glow from the opening, meaning that energon was probably in there. He smirked, happy to know that Ratchet was right. He went over to check and smiled when he saw how much there was. 

He moved into the opening so that his wings could raise back up to their resting position. A tiny bit of sunlight beaming in from a hole in the ceiling and BarrelBarrelroller fanned his wings out to let them soak up the heat. It felt good, being that the only time he could do this was on the roof of the missile silo or when he was fighting. The amount of energon could probably last them a good month, which was nice to have in stock during this time.

Suddenly, the sound of a vehicle driving echoed through the tunnel. He wondered if Optimus had sent Bee or Bulkhead to check on him, but remembered that Acree, Bee, and Bulkhead were all off with the kids today and the sound of the vehicle didn’t sound like an ambulance or a big rig. Barrelroller didn’t panic, but silently moved into one of the other tunnels and hid as the sound of moving tires got closer. 

Barrelroller peeked out to see teal and gold out of the corner of his optics and sighed as he realized who it was. Skitspark. The VW Beetle pulled into a skid as he transformed into his root mode and slid to a halt. The Decepticon scout was new, since he hadn’t personally met with the mech yet, but he’s heard Bee buzz about the newbie a bunch of times. The con seemed to be very lackluster in his work, stretching out and looking around the opening before walking around. He didn’t even have his weapons out!

Skitspark walked over towards the blue glow and smiled wickedly when he saw the energon. He giggled a bit and placed his servos on his hips. “Lookie what we got here! A whole bunch of energon ripe for the taking! Autobots can eat their sparks out! Lord Megatron will be pleased.”

Barrelroller chuckled and stepped back out into the opening, one arm blade out and sharp as ever. He silently walked over towards the scout, who was celebrating for his victory of finding some energon. He seemed to be trying to comm back to base with his mic, but he didn’t seem to be succeeding. That meant the comms were down in here and there was no back up coming for the both of them. Barrelroller, for a big mech, seemed to soundlessly walk over to the youngling and stay behind him. His shadow casted over the smaller mech and he spread his wings out to appear bigger.

Skitspark looked up from his communicator so see a huge shadow overcasting him and didn’t want to turn around, knowing that one of the larger Autobots had come in when he wasn’t paying attention. He slowly turned around and had to look up to see the navy-blue and dark grey plated triple-charger looming above him. The VW jumped back and armed his blasters immediately in self-defense. He didn’t recognize the mech, but could see the Autobot insignias on his wings as clear as day. 

“H-How did you get in here, Autoscum?” he struggled to get out, feeling intimidated by the mech. “You’re too big to be so que-mmmph!”

Barrelroller grabbed the tiny mech up by his helm, covering his mouth and cutting off what the rest of the grounder said. He chuckled a bit, noticing how the tiny mech was about half his size, but seemed to have a tendency to mouth off. The mech transformed his servo and tried to pry himself out of the Autobot’s grip, but failed to do so as the flier carried him across the opening and dropped him on aft to the floor. The teal mech quickly scudded back and reactivated his blasters. 

“I would watch what you say about me.” Barrelroller warned, moving into his battle stance. His wings tucked behind his back and equipped his other blade. “I’m not big, I just have a large frame.”

“And you would wonder why the Autobots have such and energon problem. Someone’s been eating it all.” the Decepticon mouthed off again, waving his blaster as a mocking wave and aiming his blaster at the larger mech. “You don’t scare me, grandpa.”

“Really?” Barrelroller questioned, giving the con an ‘are you serious’ look. “I’m not  _ that  _ old or  _ that  _ big!”

Skitspark fired off one of his blasters, aiming right for the Autobot’s chassis. Barrelroller quickly moved his blade into the path of the shot and deflected it off to the side. The Deceptcion’s drawings dropped a bit and his expression when from one of cockiness to one of regret. He gulped as he looked at the triple-charger’s death glare. “Oh scrap.” he cursed.

The two mech went into an all-out battle, firing off shots and reflecting them off. Barrelroller would lunged at the small mech, but his size put the jet at a disadvantage. Unfortunately, Barrelroller was able to block the shots from Skitspark faster than the teal sports car could change his aim. The fighting when on for a couple minutes until something hit the ceiling of the cave and the two bots heard a rumble. Barrelroller was currently hovering over Skitspark, who was on the ground with one of the arm blades to his neck cables, when they both looked up to see that one of the con’s shots had hit the ceiling above them and a crack had formed there. The two bouts didn’t have anytime to react as the floor of the cave systems gave out from under them and the ceiling caved in, trapping them underground. 

Barrelroller woke up with an aching in his wings. He slowly sat up and flicked his main and secondary wings, feeling that they were slightly dented, but not bent or broken. He sighed in relief as he carefully stood up in the amount of space he had. The cave in seemed to only take them down a level or two since the rock formations were the same. The room in the little cave in was big enough to let him stand up, but not raise his wings. He growled, knowing that he was probably going to be stuck in here unless Optimus sent out a search party. 

He looked over his frame seeing a few dents and scratches, but nothing major. His wings seemed to still be in place and his optics were working, so the fall didn’t seem to do much to a mech of his size. Barrelroller scanned the room to see no sign of the scout anywhere, which meant that he either escaped or was trapped underneath the rubble. The energon was probably gone as well, so that was the only lost so far. That was until he heard a strangled cry from across the small inclosure. 

BarrelBarrelroller’s helm snapped in the direction of the sound and saw a teal and gold plated arm sticking out of a shifting pile of rubble. He carefully walked over, making sure to not disturb any of the rocks hovering over him. The large triple-charger stopped and listened as the Decepticon scout supposedly trapped under the rubble whimpered as he got closer. He knelt down next to the pile and shifted the boulder sitting on top to hear another whimper and cry. The mech was definitely in pain. 

But damn his good spark, because Barrelroller hesitantly decided to help the Decepticon. He couldn’t leave a mech or femme to die, even if there were on the opposite side. He gently lifted the top boulder off of Skitspark and moved it off to the side. He could see the mech’s chestplate, but it was crushed in a lot, which was not a good sign. Barrelroller continued to do this until he had most of the rocks and boulders off to the side and the teal and gold mech was in full view.

 

Skitspark was not in good shape. His chassis was crushed inwards and energon was leaking from underneath. The glass windows and the headlights on the mech were shattered and his doorwings were bent out of shape. His torso had gashes and tears in it, which were leaking energon and dust was starting to stick to the lifeblood of the con. His legs were damaged, telling Barrelroller that the scout wouldn’t be walking for a while. The other very noticeable thing was that one of his optics were cracked and there was a cut along the side of his helm. The scout also seemed to ignore Barrelroller was even there.

Barrelroller tilted the grounder helm to look at him, and received a wince and a whimper as something must of sparked in pain. “Skitspark. Can you hear me?” he asked calmly, trying to not freak the mech out. 

Skitspark growled at Barrelroller, but ended up coughing and hack at all the dust in his vents. Unlike Barrelroller, he didn't have extra vents to air out his body, so all the dust floated in, but couldn't get out as easily. He grabbed his middle, crying out on pain as the coughing made more energon flow from his gashes. Barrelroller noticed this and sighed, knowing that the scout wouldn't let long he kept leaking.

The triple-charger took the mech’s servos on one of his own, much to the others protest, and held them above the teal Decepticon’s helm, pinning them there. Skitspark seemed to now have terror in his optics, his broken one flickering in panic. Barrelroller sighed, cupping the other's helm to show he wasn't going to inflict more pain. “I will not harm you, Skitspark.” Barrelroller commented, gently. “Just don't move as much as you can until I'm done.”

The mech on the ground seemed to acknowledge what the flier had said and nodded slowly. Barrelroller sighed, opening a side compartment on his frame and pulling out a portable welder. He ignited it and started to patch up all of the cuts and gashes on the mech’s plating. He firstly unhooked the smaller mech’s chest plate and slowly bent it back into shape, making the scout arch his back in pain and cry out. When Barrelroller finished, he reattached the chestplate and looked over at Skitspark’s face to see the youngling was crying from the amount of pain.

Barrelroller sighed again, wanting to comfort the mech, but knew he had to finish the repairs first. He moved down to the mech’s abdomen and started welding the gashes there. The Decepticon flinched and whimpering every time a new gash was welded. He was confused on why the Autobot was helping him, being that only a few seconds a got, they were fighting to the death. He watched the triple-charger carefully as he finished his welding job. The navy-blue mech was calm, his face focused and intent on the matter at hand. His wings twitched a bit every so often and his aqua-colored optics followed every weld he made. He was soft-spoken when he wanted to be, but could be aggressive and ruthless at other times.

Barrelroller smiled as he finished his repairs on Skitspark. The VW Beetle was covered in welds, but no more energon as leaking from his frame and adding to the teal coloring. He glanced over at the mech’s face to see him staring at him as best he could. “Yes?” Barrelroller asked, seeing if the mech was trying to get his attention.

The youngling flinched, his servos shaking a bit as he silently asked the flier to let go of them. Barrelroller obliged, releasing the scout and watched as he scooted away. The flier looked at the VW Beetle with worry. Yes, the mech was a Decepticon, but didn’t look much older than Bee’s age. Maybe he was wrong, but he knew the mech was younger than him. There was complete fear in the scout's optics, even the broken one. All the bravado that Skitspark seemed to have had disappeared when he fell down here. Maybe it was the fact that BarrelBarrelroller had barely gotten hurt, but the teal plated mech was fearful and didn't want to be near the person who almost just killed him.

“P--Ple-ase.” Skitspark barely got out, with his vocalizer tightening in pain as he tried to speak. With his doorwings broken and bent in a painful angle, the Decepticon couldn't convey his emotions correctly. He was trying to tighten his doors against his back, but couldn't after the third try had caused him too much pain. “I---I’ll f-follow y-your com-mands. J-Just, p-please...” 

“How long has Megatron been punishing you?” Barrelroller asked, as if he already knew what was going on.

“H-How did you…” Skitspark let himself trail off in shock as the other cybertronian seemed to look at him with pity. He didn’t like it. It was the look that Knockout and Breakdown gave him after he was brought to the med bay because of one of Megatron’s “lectures”. “I-I don't n-need you p-pity!”

“I’m not giving you pity. I just know that Megatron isn't the nicest mechs to work with. I'm guessing you're new, so no one told you about what happens when you fail a mission.” Barrelroller sighed, moving closer to the grounder and sitting in front of him. He crossed his legs and looked down at the balled up VW. He had tucked his knees in to protect his damaged middle and covered his helm with his arms. “I’m not going to hurt you. We're both stuck down here, so Autobot and Decepticon don't matter right. What does matter is us getting out of here.”

“No!” Skitspark stood up, making himself a little taller than Barrelroller was sitting. “Your Autobot tricks won’t work on me! I am not a fool! The Decepticons will come for me and you will be terminated! And I will be rewarded for capturing an Autobot!”

“And get punished for losing the energon. Also you need to sit back down. Your legs can’t hold your weight.” Barrelroller added in, looking over at the con that was wobbling on their pedes because of their damaged legs. He could see the plating start to crack even more, which was no a good sign since one deep crack and energon would start leaking. Barrelroller huffed, standing back up again and proceeded in towering over the other mech. Skitspark followed the mech’s movement, backing up to the wall as much as he could so he could put some distance between himself and the other mech.

“B-Back off!” the teal mech shouted, but ended up collapsing forward when his vents sputtered and made him cough harshly. “I don’t *cough* need your pity!”

Barrelroller growled a bit, and sat down to pick up the youngling a bit. This mech was going to die down here if he kept arguing, and Barrelroller didn’t need that. The con squirmed, not wanting to be touched, but ended up coughing more and going somewhat limp in the mech’s arms as he was repositioned. Barrelroller placed the small mech across his lap, and used on arm to keep his back off the ground. “I’m not pitying you. You need to stop moving or you’re going to offline from energon loss. You probably don’t want that and frankly, I wouldn’t like to have a mech die at my servos. So if you could cooperate, then that would be great.”

The bot’s violet optics flickered and then dimly focused on the mech he was laying on. He curled up on himself and buried his helm in the Autobot’s chassis, feeling somewhat safer. He didn’t know why this Autobot was helping him. He was always told, by Megatron, that the Autobots wouldn’t save him even if he had valuable information. But Skitspark was tired and could feel his energon at a low percentage, so the radiation coming off of the tripe-charger was welcomed, for now.

Barrelroller, in the meantime, was trying to reach base. He knew that the comms didn’t work before, but it didn’t hurt to try again. Every so often, he would glance down at the teal bot to make sure he was still function. He was, thankfully, but just had fallen into recharge. The Decepticon seemed to have nuzzled himself into a comfortable spot on his lap, which made Barrelroller smile. He was glad help anyone who needed it, especially the smaller cybertronians. Finally, he heard something other than white noise come through his comm.

_ ::R--ler, d- y--o co-y?:: _ the voice called in through the static, identifying it as Optimus’s. Barrelroller celebrated silently and turned into the comm better, hearing the static fade away.

::Yeah, I’m here. The cave sorta collapsed on me.:: Barrelroller replied, trying to see a way for the other’s to get in. None was visible at the moment. ::I’m stuck about two or three levels under the entrance, but I’m trapped. We’re going to need Bulkhead to get out of here.::

_ ::Are you injured?:: _ Optimus then asked. 

::No, but we do have another problem.:: Barrelroller commented, looking down at the other mech asleep in his lap. Barrelroller ran a quick scan over the mech’s frame and saw that his legs were starting to leak energon and some of his gashes reopened when he stood up. The mech was whimpering again, and Barrelroller sighed worryingly, moving his servo to gently rub the back of Skitspark’s helm to help him back into recharge. ::I have Skitspark down here with me. He’s apparently the new Decepticon scout, from what I’ve heard from Bumblebee. He’s injured severely and seemed to have lost a lot of energon. I don’t know how long I’ve been down here, so I don’t know how much he’s lost.::

_ ::Hmmm, I see.:: _ Optimus commented back.  _ ::It would be right to guess that Megatron was looking for new energon mines.:: _

::I don’t think the energon I found was disturbed by the cave in, but it’s definitely closed off on the upper levels.:: Barrelroller commented. He looked back down at Skitspark and saw a small smile form on his face. The youngling had stopped whimpering and seemed to have fallen back into recharge. Barrelroller didn’t stop rubbing the back of the teal mech’s helm though. ::What do you want me to do about Skitspark?::

_ ::We will see what his condition is when we receive you both.:: _ Optimus replied.

::Optimus, he was scared of me. Megatron put it in his helm that Autobots were big, ruthless mechs that wouldn’t even think of helping him.:: Barrelroller warned Optimus, knowing that Skitspark would probably freak if he woke up surrounded by Autobots when he couldn’t fire his weapons. ::Just...be careful with who you bring. Bulkhead, yes, but don’t bring Bee for this one. Bee might throw out his blasters at first sight.::

_ ::Thank you, Barrelroller. I will take that into consideration. We will have both of you out of there as soon as possible.:: _ Optimus answered, sounding wary of the fact that Megatron had done something to the mech. Barrelroller closed his comm and moved back against the wall, fanning his wings out so they wouldn’t be crushed against the wall of rocks. Barrelroller was tired from the stress of coming down the youngling in his lap and fighting him earlier.

He held Skitspark and watched over him with a warm smile. Barrelroller couldn’t remember the last time he had saved a mech, which was probably back on Cybertron in the Golden Age. The teal and gold plated mech seemed to have grabbed onto his plating and snuggled further into the warm plating. Barrelroller leaned back and moved Skitspark unto his chassis, allowing the mech to stretch out more. The youngling seemed to instant latch into Barrelroller’s plating again and smile as the warmth as radiating into his own frame. 

Boy was he in for a big surprised when he woke up. Barrelroller didn’t mind, but was wondering how the heck he was going to explain this to Ratchet with the grumpy medic throwing a fit.


	2. A Jet and A Car Get Stuck In A Cave...pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Barrelroller and Skitspark get out of the cave.-sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I wrote some of these six months ago and are really badly written so pardon me for that. They do get better. I hope you enjoy!

Skitspark woke up stasis-cuffed to a examination table and started to freak out.

The little VW Beetle started pulling on his restrains trying to break them, but that didn’t go so well as his wrist cabling started to burn from the friction. He hissed a bit and stopped moving, not wanting to agitate it anymore. He started to internally panic since the last thing he remembered was being in a cave in with an Autobot and them patching him up. His recall didn’t seemed to be giving him anymore information, but he knew that something must have happened.

The Decepticon scanned the room quickly, trying to see if her could find something that looked familiar to him, but sadly, nothing was. All the equipment was different and everything was surrounded by orange walls. He wondered if he was still in the cave system, but then remembered that the jet would be with him as well. Skitspark’s optics widen when he realized he wasn’t in the cave system, or on the  _ Nemesis _ . He was in the Autobot base. Megatron was so going to get him after this.

Skitspark closed his optics again and started taking in air irregularly. His spark was pounding in his chassis as he then put together that the Autobots had probably gotten to the cave first and the jet took him with him. Skitspark pulled against the restraints again, wanting to get out of here as fast as he could, but failed again to break them. The scout whimpered as some of the pain from his injuries shot through him, reminding him that he was injured and wouldn’t get far if he ran.

All the rumors from Arachnid and other officers on the  _ Nemesis _ started to run threw his processor. The techno-organic had shared rumors of what Autobots do to their prisoners, and most of them ended with death. And frankly, the Decepticon scout didn’t want to offline. He’s seen some of the Autobots fight, especially Optimus Prime and the scout named Bumblebee. Skitspark knew that they could easily offline him and that didn’t calm him down anymore. He opened his optics again and didn’t see any Autobots at the moment, not even their medic.

Suddenly, he heard a group of footsteps move towards him and Skitspark kept his optics shut this time. He thought that if his pretended he was in recharge, then they wouldn’t bother him. But the footsteps kept getting closer. It was two pairs, one lighter than the other, and they seemed to have stopped right in front of him.

“So this was the Decepticon that Barrelroller brought in?” A female voice broke the silence and sounded very unsure. The Decepticon scout recognized it as the female Autobot that Arachnid always talked about. “He seems kinda...small.”

If Skitspark wasn’t in the position he was right now, he would have punched her. He resisted the urge to move, knowing that he would probably get hurt if he did. The spider femme was right about the Autobots mocking him.

“I don’t know what his deal is, but he’s making Bee really uncomfortable.” the other Autobot spoke. His voice was much deeper, deeper than the jet’s voice, and seemed to be the answer to the louder footsteps he heard. “I’ve seen the mech so man over bringing him into base.”

“What did I tell you all about being near him!?” another voice sounded from the same direction the other two came from. This much of been their medic, since he know that the Autobot medic was apparently really grouchy and very strict about things. “Optimus and I told you all to not be near him! We didn’t know if it was safe enough!”

“He’s strapped to a table, Ratchet.” the lower voiced mech argued. “What’s he going to do?”

“And Optimus didn’t say not to go near him. He said to wait until he was repaired. And he’s repaired, so I don’t know what the problem is.” the female Autobot argued as well. “It’s not like he’s gonna phase through his cuffs of something.”

Skitspark silently wondered what was going to happen to him. The two Autobots sounded like they were going to do something to him, and didn’t want the medic around. Skitspark gave them some credit because it sounded like something a Decepticon would do. He hoped that they wouldn’t be hard on him. He’d only been with the Decepticons for a few months and was only scouting for energon so far.

“Guys, you scaring him.” a familiar voice called out from presumingly across the room. Skitspark peeked his optics open a bit to see the navy blue jet sitting on a group of stack of crates. The jet looked very unamused at the group of Autobots standing in from of him and sighed as he got up. “Look, he’s shaking. Can’t you guys just leave someone alone for five minutes? You’re all acting like Miko.”

The Decepticon didn’t even know he was shaking until the jet had noticed it, and quickly tried to stop. All of the Autobots in the room looked at Skitspark and his optics immediately open and he tried to shrink back on the table. He couldn’t really because his cuffs were preventing him from moving that much. Skitspark looked at all of them with wide optics and glanced at each of them as they stared back. The scout didn’t say anything, in fear of what might happen if he did, and decided that avoiding optic contant was the best of actions.

The green Autobot that spoke before seemed to moved away when the triple-changer told him to, in offense to the person’s name that was said. The blue femme didn’t move, staring at the jet with a questionable look before stepping aside and moving away from what supposedly was the med bay. The orange and white bot huffed and turned around to focus on the console behind him. This made Skitspark wonder if the jet was in high authority than the rest of them and why all of them listened. 

While Skitspark was lost in thought, Barrelroller had made his way over. He’d never seen a Decepticon so scared when sounded by Autobots. He guessed that someone had put it in his processor that the Autobots wouldn’t help him. The jet knew that was an insubordination tactic. It was used to stop soldiers from deserting by scaring or inflicting pain on them with false information about the enemy. Barrelroller hoped that Megatron didn’t hurt Skitspark. The youngling looked a little older than Bee still and that would be inhumane by all standards. He walked over next to him and tapped him on the helm to get his attention.

Skitspark flinched at the touch. He snapped his helm over from where the touch originated from and saw that the large mech had moved over next to him. “Hey.” he said, calmly. “I hope they weren’t being too hard on you. Arcee and Bulkhead seem to get a little too hands-on with the Decepticons were bring in. Sorry if they scared you.”

Skitspark didn’t answer back. He thought this was a trick. It must have been a trick. Yes, the triple-changer was nice to him before, but that was because they were stuck in that cave in underground. This was different since he was a prisoner inside the Autobot base and everyone in the room probably had bigger weapons than he did. He didn’t even know if his weapons were armed or not, which scared him into shaking again.

Barrelroller looked worriedly at the youngling and sighed. “It’s okay, Skits. I can call you Skits, right? Anyway, no one is going to hurt you here. Optimus wouldn’t allow it.”

“Y--you’re l-lying.” Skitspark answered back so quietly that Barrelroller barely caught what he said.

“I’m not lying, Skitspark.” Barrelroller commented back, trying to calm the scout down. “No one is going to hurt you. Trust me.”

The Decepticon scout just stared at the Autobot jet for a long time without answering back. The jet was concerned about him? And the Autobot wanted him, the Decepticon scout, to trust him on something? The Autobot was definitely lying. His spark started pounding in his spark chamber again and he felt coolant build up in his violet optics. He pulled against his restraints again and looked away from the jet. He felt sick and he didn’t want to be here. 

“I--I w-want t-to g-g-go.” he quietly stated. “P-Please.”

Barrelroller perked up to this. The mech looked like was still in pain to an extent and the triple-changer really couldn’t answer the question if Optimus was going to let him go or not. Everyone seemed to agree that having the Decepticon meant that Megatron would be down a mech, but Barrelroller barely saw him in battle. The scout seemed to check out an area and then move on to another place. He doubt that even if they let Skitspark go that Megatron would welcome him back with open arms.

“I don’t know if you can, Skitspark.” Barrelroller answered back, moving his servo to rub that back of the mech’s helm. “I’ll have to discuss it with Optimus, but it’s not a definite yes.”

Skitspark looked back at the jet the moment he felt a large servo rub the back of his helm. This ended up having his cheek in the larger mech’s palm. The jet seemed to look at him with extreme worry and sighed. A thumb came across and wiped away some of the coolant that was tearing down his face. Skitspark didn’t know he was crying, but the jet didn’t seem to laugh or poke off at it. 

“T-Thank you f-for n-not letting t-them k-kill me.” the scout thanked quietly so one else would hear it. If he was on the  _ Nemesis _ right now, everyone would have been laughing at him. More coolant fell out of Skitspark’s violet optics and he tried to blink them away. The triple-changer just warmly smiled back and helped to wipe away some of the fluid. “I n-never got y-your name.”

“My name is Barrelroller.” the jet answered, rubbing his helm again.

Skitspark nodded and stared off into space for a moment. The name “Barrelroller” was somewhat familiar to him. Starscream would talk about him sometimes and Arachnid had mentioned his name one or twice. The techno-organic would mention things like how big he was and how he could take out a whole squardion of Vehicons easily. Maybe she was just trying to scare him, but Skitspark now believed it when remembering their fight earlier.

More footsteps could be heard from somewhere Skitspark couldn’t see and they sounded heavily than the green mech’s footsteps. Barrelroller turned around to see Optimus coming out into the control room with Bee. The triple-changer moved away a bit and walked over to Ratchet, telling him that Optimus was here. Barrelroller walked back over to Skitspark and stood next to him so that he wouldn’t freak out again.

“Barrelroller.” Optimus acknowledged. “Skitspark.”

“Optimus.” Barrelroller answered back and smiled back at Skitspark, hopefully showing the mech that everything was going to be fine and nothing was going to happen. “I believe we discussed the...events that happened with the mine.”

Optimus nodded and looked at Skitspark. “Skitspark, we know that you are new to the Decepticons and you seem to have not been placed in any battles so far, but that does not mean that we will overlook the things you have done. Because of that, we are going to have to take you as a prisoner, but I will assure you that no one will come to harm you while you are here.”

Skitspark only nodded, not wanting to argue with Optimus Prime. His voice was so deep it rumbled in his audio receptors and made him sound more intimidating. The scout slowly started to shrink back in on himself again and looked at Barrelroller. The triple-changer seemed like a completely different person when in front of Prime. He was more serious and soldier-like unlike how he was in the cave or when they got closed in.

“Ratchet installed a clamp on your transformation cog, which means you won’t be able to transform or use your weapons.” Optimus continued. “Barrelroller will escort you to your cell. I also expect that everyone else will not interact with Skitspark unless ordered to.”

That seemed to be directed towards everyone else. Barrelroller nodded and unattached the stasis cuffs that held his servos above his helm. He helped Skitspark off the medical berth and cut him as he started to fall. It seemed that he hadn’t regained his balance yet and his legs were still hurting. The triple-changer guessed that it would take him some time to get used to walking again. Barrelroller was going to walk out of the room, but decided against it for a moment.

“Optimus, would it be alright if Skitspark stayed in my quarters until his legs are fully healed?” Barrelroller asked randomly. Optimus and the others seemed to stare at him when he asked the question. Bulkhead and Arcee gave him a look of confusion and Ratchet and Bee looked at him like he was crazy. Optimus furrowed his brow, but didn’t seem to disagree with the statement.

“Why do you think that Skitspark should stay in your quarters, Barrelroller?” Optimus asked, curious to why the triple-changer would ask.

“The berths in the cells are not comfortable. I should know, I helped to build them.” Barrelroller explained, hooking his arm under Skitspark’s so the Decepticon could stand better. “Since I rarely use my berth and I don’t really have anything in my room, it think it would be better if Skitspark would be kept in there for the meantime. His legs still can’t support him and my room is as big as one of the cells anyway, I don’t think it would be a probably. I have an inside and outside lock on my door. I can remove the inside lock and put a security code on the outside.”

Ratchet suddenly sighed, walking forward. “Barrelroller does have a point. Skitspark is going to need some therapy before he’ll be back on his pedes again and being in a more comfortable berth would make the healing process faster. As long as you give the access code to Optimus and I, I don’t see a physically problem to it. But why would you want to have a Decepticon in your berthroom?”

Skitspark was full-on blushing at that moment. The jet that saved his life and was practically fighting for him was asking to let him stay in his berthroom until his wounds were healed. The mech had to lower his helm so that no one would notice. There was a sudden thought that Barrelroller was completely lying and was going to torture him but the smile he gave off before told him otherwise. 

“Because I feel like he should have a choice where he can stays.” Barrelroller countered back. “We’re not torturing him, or making him do forced labor. Like Optimus says, ‘Freedom is a right to all sentient beings’, and I believe that Skitspark should also be somewhere where we can have a closer optics on him. All of our berthrooms are closer to the control room than the brig is and having us all in one spot puts him on a more secure level.”

Optimus hummed in agreement. “Barrelroller, if you do wish to do this, then I will not stop you. But you do need to realize you are giving up your room for the time being.”

Barrelroller nodded and began to walk off with Skitspark, who was walking with him with a bit of a limp in both legs. The two of them walked away into the base and turned down a bunch of different paths until he was able to get to a intersection and turned left. There were a bunch of door lined up together and Barrelroller stood in front of one with a sheet of paper colored navy blue and dark grey. Barrelroller opened the door and walked inside, picking Skitspark up to place him on the berth.

Skitspark yelped when he was picked up and tried to get away. “Hey! Put me down, you big oaf!” Skitspark kicked backwards and hit Barrelroller in the face with one of his pedes. Barrelroller winced and dropped him to the floor, moving his servos up to rub his face. The Decepticon scout landed hard on the ground, whimpering slightly as he hit the floor, and scuttled away into the corner of the room farthest away from the triple-changer. He curled in on himself and stared at the large mech.

“Ow.” Barrelroller whined quietly, rubbing the spot where the pede collided with his face. He looked over at the scared Decepticon in the corner and sighed. “That wasn’t really nice, you know. I was just going to put you in the berth so you didn’t have to walk anymore.”

“Oh really?!” Skitspark spat sarcastically. He was in another enclosed room again with the large mech and had gained enough courage to backtalk the jet. “So you can tie me down and leave me there to starve?! Maybe even add more wounds to me while you’re at it?”

“What?!” Barrelroller asked back, shock off what come out of the mech’s mouth. “I have no idea of what you’re talking about! That’s fragging sick! Who would do that?! We’re not going to starve you, Skits. You’re a prisoner, but we’re not trying to kill you.”

Skitspark growled and pushed himself further into the corner, minding his doorwings. “You’re lying. The Autobots don’t like Decepticons and will try to kill them no matter what. They also have no problem disposing of a damaged mech that had no valuable information. That’s what Megatron said. And I’ll believe my commander over anything you or Prime tell me! And luckily for you, I have none!”

Barrelroller stared at the mech with completely disbelief. Skitspark was crying again, like he didn’t want to believe what he had said was true. He had curled up in the corner and was silent as more coolant was falling. Barrelroller realized the mech was afraid of dying. Everyone was, but Skitspark was apparently very afraid. The small mech was shaking again and Barrelroller sighed as he walked over slowly. 

The triple-changer carefully picked up the small mech and perched him up on his arm. “Skitspark, don’t ever say that about yourself. You’re not unvaluable. Megatron was just trying to scare you into not joining the other side. That happens during war and yes, you should believe your commander over anyone else. But what Megatron told you was just propaganda. You scout for energon, which is one of the most important jobs in the war right now. Now, stop crying. You’re not going to get scrapped and no one is going to starve you.”

Skitspark stared at Barrelroller the whole time he spoke. He felt...somewhat happy and more calm with the triple-changer reassuring him. He nodded and moved his hands up to wipe away his tears as best he could with the stasis cuffs on. Barrelroller chuckled a bit and used his other servo to help. Barrelroller then placed Skitspark down on the berth and patted his helm before walking off. “T-Thank you.” the smaller mech muttered.

“You’re welcome.” Barrelroller answered back, disabling the inside lock on his door. “I’m going to go talk with the others. Try to get some rest and I’ll come back later with some energon.”

Skitspark watched as Barrelroller left. The VW Beetle smiled a bit as he patted at the large amount of blankets on the berth. Barrelroller had a lot of them since the berth wasn’t really made for large Seeker wings. Skitspark didn’t seem to mind as he laid down on the pile and nuzzled into them. He sighed as he drifted off into recharge again. The blankets seemed to comfort his doorwings and his legs so that the berth underneath wasn’t so hard.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


	3. Can I Stay Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKitspark gets kicked out of the base and needs a place to stay.-sfw

“Before you say anything, I know it looks bad. But really, I feel perfectly fine.”

Barrelroller was starting to have doubts on that.

It was a pretty normal evening, by all standards, and Barrelroller was at his housing unit for once in his life. Usually, his nights had him up late that the labs and him passing out there after a few hours. But today was one of the lucky days that the lab didn’t need him and he was allowed to go home early. Most evenings like this contained Barrelroller reading a datapad, or him going on a fly. 

But today, was one of those days that he was standing at his front door and looking at Skitspark standing on his doorstep. 

The Decepticon scout had that cheesy nervous smile that meant that something had happened, usually not a good sign, and his doorwings were drooping low against his back. He was rubbing one of his arms and looked up at the jet with somewhat pleading optics. The reason Barrelroller was concerned for the small mech because his frame was littered with dents and scratches, it was colder than usual outside that no reasonable cybertronian would be outside, and the scout was shivering.

“What in the name of Primus did you do this time?” Barrelroller groaned as he put his face in his servos.

“Hey! I did nothing...that you wouldn’t expect.” Skitspark somewhat argued back. “But this is normal. It’s not like I haven’t come to your house before looking a little damaged.”

“You’re right.” Barrelroller agreed sadly. “You usually do look like this when you come to my house. And you usually come to my house for two reasons. One, you’re drunk, which clearly isn't the case this time. And two, you got into a fight with someone and you’re too scared to be anywhere without me. I’m not your personal bodyguard, Skits. I am your friend, not your employee. So if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to go back to what I was doing.”

Barrelroller turned around and was about to walk back into his house when a clawed servo gripped onto one of his secondary wings and wouldn’t let go as he moved. Barrelroller stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see Skitspark with his helm hung and his arm shaking.

“I...did get into a fight with someone.” the smaller mech choked out. “And I can’t go back home now because of it.”

“What?!” Barrelroller whipped back around and forced Skitspark to let go of his wing. “Who did you get into a fight with?!”

“...Megatron.” Skitspark muttered and avoided all optic contact with Barrelroller after that. The scout had coolant building up in the corner of his optics as he shifted his weight from one pede to the other. All that could be said was that Skitspark was not very happy about his situation.

“Primus, Skitspark...what the frag am I going to do with you?” Barrelroller muttered to himself as he leaned against the door frame.

“Keep me and love me forever?” the other cybertronian asked with a little bit of hope in his tone. The cheesy smile was back and his doorwings fluttered with shyness. 

Barrelroller growled at himself and walked back in the house, slamming the door behind him. Skitspark flinched as the door slammed, threatening the coolant in his optics to fall. Did Barrelroller...just kick him out? Barrelroller was one of his only best friends and he didn’t let him stay over for the night. Of course, Skitspark knew the triple-changer was very busy, with the lab and the Autobots and all, but Barrelroller never really had a problem before letting him stay over. He would invite the Decepticon in and give him the guest room for the night.

Skitspark then realized that maybe he pushed it too far this time. Barrelroller did sound slightly pissed at the smaller mech. The scout had been crashing at his house more than anyone should lately and Barrelroller, again, was very busy. Maybe he had friends over and didn’t want a Decepticon ruining it. Skitspark let out a shaky sigh and felt coolant roller down the sides of his face as he turned around and started to walk away. He screwed up this time and started to regret coming here in the first place.

“Skits!? Where are you going!?”

Skitspark snapped back around to see Barrelroller standing in the doorway again. He froze and stared at the mech with complete confusion. He was already a few inches away from the house and couldn’t move. Coolant was still falling down his face as his frame was still shivering from the cold. “...Barrelroller?” the scout asked with a hoarse voice, his voice box hitching from the emotion in his throat and the coldness of the outside.

“I just went to get a blanket for you!” Barrelroller explained, holding up a teal blanket with a gold trim around the edges. “Come back and get inside! It’s freezing out here! Are you crazy!?”

Skitspark felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards into a small as he sprinted back towards Barrelroller and right into his abdomen, hugging the mech. Barrelroller grunted as the small mech collided with his torso and started chuckling as he bent down to hug the scout back. “I thought...I thought you were going to kick me out. That maybe I went too far or…” the small grounder stressed out, pressing the side of his helm against the dark grey plating of Barrelroller’s torso.

“What? You’re my best friend.” Barrelroller protested, taking the blanket he went to go and fetch and wrapped it around the Decepticon’s shoulders. “I’m not going to leave you out in the freezing cold of night and all dented up like this.”

Skitspark felt his spark flip in his chassis and he nuzzled his head into the Barrelroller’s plating. He sniffled as the coolant was still falling form his optics and the scout was trying to get his emotions in check. He also felt a small blush form on his face as he acknowledged what Barrelroller had said. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I would have done this no matter what.” Barrelroller replied, lifting the small mech into his arms and sitting him on his forearm. He used his thumb of his other servos to wipe away the tear trails. “Now, I’ve got some warm energon on the heater and a big couch that is practically waiting for you. Come on.” 

Skitspark nodded his helm and leaned against Barrelroller’s chassis. He smiled and tucked the blanket further around his arms. He smiled into his friend’s neck cables and laughed as the two of them entered the warm house. Barrelroller sighed, wondering why he walked away, but then remembered he did slam the door. He sighed to himself and nuzzled Skitspark’s helm with the underside of his chin.   


 

“-and then, Knockout starts chasing after Breakdown in a fury. Everyone in the med bay was laughing their afts off and I’m pretty sure Knockout never got his buffer back after that.”

Barrelroller chuckled as he took another sip of his energon. Skitspark was sitting on his legs, one bent up against the back of the couch and the other one laid out flat along the cushions. The Decepticon held a large cube in his servos, since Barrelroller only had energon cubes in his size, and carefully took small sips. His blanket was still wrapped around his shoulders and doorwings even though the temperature in the house was much warmer than outside.

“So, what exactly did you do to piss of Megatron this time?” Barrelroller asked, taking another sip and resting his cube on the coffee table.

“Um...well…” Skitspark hesitated as he looked down at his energon. His doorwings fluttered a bit and his digits seemed to flex around the cube they were holding. “I may have said something about his leadership skills being scrap because he can’t even get a heating system for the rec room, and he kicked me out.”

“So you pulled a Starscream?” Barrelroller commented and Skitspark nearly choked on his energon mid-sip. The smaller mech felt his intake sputter and he coughed harshly as a burst of laughter broke out from his voice box. Barrelroller chuckled, having ended up joining the laugh, and reached forward to help the Decepticon scout. He pulled the energon away from the mech, seeing how the cube as pretty much empty, and placed it next to his cube on the table. “I think that’s enough energon for tonight.”

Skitspark vented in and out for calm himself and nodded in agreement. He sighed and stretched as a gust of air pushed out of his mouth, creating a loud yawn. “Can I just sleep on the couch?”

“Sure, whatever floats your spaceship.” Barrelroller answered, placing his servos behind him and push himself off the couch. He was only halfway up when the scout pressed Barrelroller back down onto the couch and leaned forward to make himself comfortable on the plating.

Skitspark yawned against and tilted his helm up to look into Barrelroller’s optics. He smirked and reached his arms around the sides of Barrelroller’s torso, hugging himself to the large mech’s plating. “I want you to stay here, too. You’re literally a giant heating panel and there’s no way I’m sleeping in a cold room tonight.”

Barrelroller sighed, smiling to himself as he shifted into a more comfortable position, stretching his wings before looking back down at Skitspark. The scout was smiling, but his violet optics were closed. The Decepticon was probably really tired, being the scrap he had been through today. The triple-changer snapped his digits and the lights turned off. He moved the grounder further up onto his chestplates and spread the blanket more evenly over the smaller mech’s frame.

“Night, Skitspark.” Barrelroller mused, closing his optics and wrapping an arm protectively over Skitstpark’s back.

“Night, grandpa.” Skitspark mused back, snuggling closer into the jet’s frame. The Decepticon will admit he was blushing a bit, being that Barrelroller was being so nice in letting him stay. He never got this kind of affection anywhere else and he reveled in these moments. Barrelroller was his best friend, maybe even more so, and the Decepticon didn’t want to lose him. Especially to Megatron, since the warlord did have the power to do so.

Skitspark let the warmth radiating off of Barrelroller’s frame lull him into recharge and he forgot all about being kicked out by Megatron. It was only him and Barrelroller.

 

 


	4. Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skitspark gets jealous over nothing. -sfw

Barrelroller groaned as he watched as a shimmering red and gold paint coat pushed their way through a crowd towards him. This was going to be a bad day.

Once a week, Iacon opened up an open market and allowed anyone, even Decepticons, to shop there without a problem. It was one of the new peace events that the Council made so everyone would keep their helms. Barrelroller, frankly, didn’t really care since the market had a bunch of different shops that held science equipment, bonding chemicals for energon, and other things that Barrelroller needed for his lab work. They were also sold at a lower price than if store-bought, so Barrelroller just prefered it.

Also, a lot of the refugees from the war came back to Cybertron reopened a lot of businesses, so the market was helping the economy as well. Barrelroller frequently saw a bunch of cybertronians from the Academy and previous labs, who all easily recognized him. The triple-changer was tall, had huge wings and flew almost everywhere now since walking through Iacon is not really ideal. But one of the main reasons was going to the market today was because Skitspark was going as well.

The teal and gold buggy liked the idea of going somewhere where he wouldn’t get shot in the back for a passing Autobot, so decided to go with Barrelroller and spend some time with his best friend. The two of them got there after the market was opened for an hour, since it was less crowded. Skitspark immediately when off finding cool little trinkets and objects to decorate his frame with. Anything bejeweled or shiny seemed to attract the mech’s optic and he would stare at it for a moment before moving along with Barrelroller.

After a while of them being at the market, Skitspark found a small hut that sold helm chains, which were little chains links that would hang around a cybertronian’s helm fins. They were usually gold and had tiny jewels on them, but sometimes they had charms that meant things. Skitspark didn’t really need them, since he didn’t have any helm fins, but he decided to pick a pair out for Barrelroller. The mech had a nice pair of helm fins, which was one of Skitspark’s favorite things about the mech, and thought some helm chains would be a nice gift.

He stopped at the table and looked over them, trying to find one that would match Barrelroller’s paint job. All of them had gold chains, which still when well with navy-blue, but all of the jewels were different colors. Skitspark finally found one that looked perfect for Barrelroller. One of the pairs had orange and yellow crystals attached to the ends, along with a charm that was a claw. Each one in the pair had this charm and made Skitspark think of Barrelroller’s Predacon-mode. 

The jet was always afraid he was going to hurt someone and the helm chains would be the perfect way to showing him that the smaller mech wasn’t afraid of that side of him. He picked up the pair and walked over to the counter with them, standing in front of the mech that probably owned the hut. “Excuse me? I would like to purchase these and have them wrapped.”

“Wrapped, huh?” the clerk asked, taking the box from Skitspark’s and closing it. “Who’s the lucky one?”

“L-Lucky one?” Skitspark felt his spark flip in his chassis as the mech asked that. “No, it’s not like that. It’s a gift...for a friend.” Skitspark felt heat rise to his face, knowing that Barrelroller was basically more than a friend in his optics. He had a small crush on the mech, loving his smile all the way down to how he could listen and understand a conversation better than anyone else. He looked down and shifted on his peds, his face becoming a light shade of blue, as he waited for the mech to finish wrapping the box.

“Here ya go.” the clerk said, ringing up Skitspark on his datapad. “That’s gonna be a hundred and fifty credits.”

Skitspark pulled out his own datapad and transferred the credits to the clerk. Since Skitspark forgot to bring any of his own, Barrelroller had lent him some credits so that he could buy some stuff at the market. Skitspark had promised to repay him later. The small mech took the wrapped box and sent it into his sub-space for the time being. He thanked the clerk and ran off to go find Barrelroller again. Unfortunately, Barrelroller wasn’t alone this time.

Barrelroller, while he was checking out a chemicals stand, had seen the one cybertronian he had hoped not to see today, or at all for that matter. As the shimmering red and gold paint coat got closer, Barrelroller mentally cringed at the person walking towards him. He braced himself for a very inappropriate and awkward conversation.

“Hey, Barrelroller! Long time no see!” the flier called out, rushing over and pushing other out of the way as she made her way over. “Where have you been?”

“Hello, Machboost.” Barrelroller said as happy as he could without purging his tanks. “You know, with the Autobots and such.”

Machboot was one of the femmes from the Academy that he could never get to go away. She had a possi, a bunch of femme who she hung around with and would bother all the mechs in the Vosian Academy. The filer like to bother him the most, since he was apparently the best-looking mech in the Academy. He would always be with Starscream, since he was his roommate, and use the silver Seeker as a way to escape very awkward conversations. But this time he didn’t have anyone to back him up.

“Cool.” Machboost replied smoothly. “Heard you were an air marshall. Maybe you could take me on a fly next time you’re called in.”

“Umm...no thanks. I’m good.” Barrelroller stated, trying to slowly move out of the conversation. He didn’t want to be doing this right now. Why did the femme have to be such a nuisance all the time? “I’ve actually come here with someone and they’re probably looking for me.”

“You came here with someone?” Machboost asked, her optic twitching a bit. “Well isn’t that lovely!”

“Yeah, ha ha.” the navy-blue jet nervously laughed as he backed away further. Where in the world was Skitspark when you needed him?!

“Well, they aren’t here right now.” Machboost walked over and placed her servo on Barrelroller’s chassis and tapped a digit. “And there’s always some time for some ‘fun’.” The femme was literally on top on his and reaching up to stroke his face. The femme had a smile on her face that made the triple-changer want to curl up and die in the hole. 

“Hope I wasn’t interrupting something.”

Barrelroller nearly jumped out of his plating when he heard Skitspark behind him. He sighed with relief and shoved Machboot off of him. The red and gold flier, on the other servo, looked at the Decepticon scout with utter disgust and offence. “Scram off, Decepti-creep. Can’t you see we’re talking?”

“Excuse me, you little-” Skitspark was about to finish his sentence when Barrelroller clamped his servo over the smaller mech’s mouth. He looked at Barrelroller with angry and thought about biting his servo.

“Sorry about my friend.” Barrelroller apologized, very nervous about how the femme was glaring at him. “He can get very offensive about...things. Well if you don’t mind me, I have to talk Skitspark home and help him with...things. Bye.”

Skitspark was about to protest, but was tugged off by his friend before he could start cursing out the glitch. The Decepticon was so mad at that femme. How dare she touch Barrelroller like that?! Skitspark growled a bit and tore himself out of Barrelroller’s grip and started walking on his own, further ahead of the triple-changer in a bit of anger. “She seemed nice.” the Decepticon spat at his friend, not making optic contact.

“Machboost?” Barrelroller answered, looking confused about the statement. Nice that a huge overstatement for that one. “She’s a person from the Academy that used to talk to me a lot. I haven’t seen her much.”

“So she’s your friend?” Skitspark immediately accused.

“I mean...not really, but-”

“Then why did you drag me all the way out to Iacon just so I can meet one of your best friends from school?” Skitspark shot back. “She had her servos all over you when I walked over and maybe it was my mistake coming with you today if you were planning on fragging her later!!”

Barrelroller blinked for a second and cringed at the statement. “What are you talking about, Skitspark?! I literally just saw her for the first time in vorns! She’s not even my friend! She used to talk to me because everyone in the Academy that I was good looking! I have no idea what you’re so upset!”

Skitspark froze in surprise and turned away, hiding his blush of embarrassment. Why did he say all that?! Why was she so jealous of her?! That shiny red and good paint job and those yellow optics, of course any mech would fall for her in an instant. Skitspark had nothing on her, so why was he trying so hard to rat out someone that Barrelroller doesn’t even like. “I thought...I thought she was your girlfriend or something. You would start spending time with her instead of me.”

Barrelroller froze for a moment before he started laughing. He bent over on himself and laughed harder until he was wheezing. He coughed a couple of times and lifted his helm up to see a hurt expression on Skitspark’s face. The Decepticon scout looked like he was about to cry and the jet calmed himself. He might of just hurt his best friend’s feelings, but the situation was a bit too funny not to laugh at.

“Skits, she’s not my girlfriend.” Barrelroller exclaimed. “I don’t date, or even like femmes as partners. I think humans have a term for it. ‘Homosexual’, I think was the scientific term.”

Skitspark stared at the mech for a long time before some coolant slipped past his optics. He was such a bad friend. Barrelroller didn’t enjoy being around that femme and he accused her of being his girlfriend. Skitspark felt terribly and the coolant falling down his face showed it. Barrelroller saw this and sighed, grabbing Skitspark’s face so that the Decepticon would look at him.

“I’m sorry.” Skitspark said, trying to blink away all the tears falling. “I’m such a bad friend and I embarrassed you.”

“What?!” Barrelroller protested. “You didn’t do anything, Skits. You are the best friend that anyone could have asked for and it’s not your fault. You didn’t know about me being ‘gay’. That’s the more popular term for my orientation.”

Skitspark blushed a bit and nodded, smiling as he felt better about what had happened. He pulled away and sighed, looking up at Barrelroller’s aqua optics and smiling happily at the sight of them. Then he remembered his present and fished it out of his sub-space. The box was wrapped in a navy-blue foil, which he never really noticed until now. He held it out for Barrelroller to take. “I bought you a gift for being a really good best friend to me. I don’t have a lot of friends, you’re very special to me. So, I wanted to get you something for being that good friend I have.”

Barrelroller took the gift from Skitspark and smiled back down at the mech. The jet opened the box and saw the pair of helm chains sitting there with the orange and yellow crystals. He covered his mouth with his servo as he knelt down to sit. He inspected them more and saw the claw charm. He looked confused and looked up at Skitspark. “What’s with the claw?”

“It reminded me of your Predacon-mode. You always say that you’re afraid that someone will get hurt because of you, and I wanted to show you that you should embrace it instead of pushing off.” Skitspark rambled on, dipping his head down to hid the massive blush on his face. Why the heck did he have to be such a massive dork?

Barrelroller smiled throughout what Skitspark said and leaned forward to embrace the mech in a hug. He squeezed tightly and laughed with happiness and emotion in his voice. Skitspark felt proud that he did something go for his friend, even if he didn’t think Barrelroller as just a friend. The mech pulled away and closed the box. “Thank you, Sparky. I love them. I have a party that I have to go to in a few days and I’ll wear them. Speaking of party, I can have a plus-one. YOu want to come with?”

Skitspark froze for a minute before nodded his helm up and down. “Yes! I want to go! But I’m going to have to get my paint job renewed and waxed. I’ll also have to find something to go with those helm chains. Maybe I’ll wear a necklace, or a chain chest piece that matches your chains. There’s so much I would have to do and…”

Barrelroller watched as the small mech rambled on. He sighed, looking at his gift and back at Skitspark, deciding that maybe the little Decepticon was the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

Maybe.


	5. Capture and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Captain Au! where Barrelroller is the captain of a ship outside of the war and Skitspark gets pulled into their world.-Has torture and mild gore, other sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Captain, sir! We have captured a scout!”

Skitspark thought he was going to die when he was dragged into the bridge and pushed down into a kneeling position by the two mechs that brought him in.

The small scout was just following Megatron’s orders and was checking on the energon mine like he was supposed to do. He was just doing his job and these two mechs come out of nowhere, knocking him out and capturing him. Skitspark had his servos stasis cuffed behind his back and a gag placed in his mouth, probably to prevent from talking or comming for help. The smaller or the two was talking the whole time about how screwed he was when he meet the captain and the other one was trying to get the other to stop being mean.

When Skitspark finally looked around the room, he saw multiple mechs and femmes staring at him. Three Seekers were standing in the corner of the room by a console and two grounders were on the other side. The captain, who he supposed was still sitting in his chair, hadn’t turned around yet an was reading a datapad. “A scout?” he asked, voice filling the room and echoing deeply. “Where exactly did you find him?”

“On a offset planet, sir.” the other mech spoke up, keeping the same formality. “You sent us to scout it for any Voidians, and Nitro thinks he found one of their scouts...sir.”

Skitspark was so confused. Who were these people? What were they talking about? Who were the Voidians? Were these Autobots? Skitspark couldn’t say anything, since he still had the gag on, but he still made muffled whimpering noises. His doorwings drooped and his optics were flickering around the room as he was trying to figure out who would try and attack him first.

One of the femmes in the room seemed to notice. She had black and yellow platings and she looked to have a snarky expression on her face. Her wings were leveled at the normal position, but her smirk told Skitspark that she wasn’t a very nice person. “Oh look, he’s scared. Isn’t that cute.” she remarked, making Skitspark curl up on himself.

The Seeker beside her, with light blue and white plating, elbowed her in the side and glared. The black Seeker looked back and gave her a “what?” face. Skitspark moved his focus back onto the captain and decided that this was probably going to end badly. The captain had placed down his datapad and pushed himself up out of his chair, turning to face the group behind him. He placed a servo on the side of his chair for balance and glared at the small mech behind him with a confused look.

The Decepticon scout gulped down the oral fluid in his mouth when he saw how big the captain of this ship was. His navy-blue and dark grey plating matched the blue walls of the bridge, which made him scary than all the other cybertronians in the room. His optics were glowing a golden yellow, making shadows on his face and his sharp teeth were showing through his lipplates. His claws drummed on the arm of the chair and scratched some of the paint off. Along with his deep voice, he could of probably scared Megatron.

“Nitro, that is not a Voidian scout.” the captain explained, sounding a little agitated. “That is a Decepticon scout.”

“Oh no.” Skitspark heard from a dark green Seeker, who seemed to be looking at the two grounders behind Skitspark. “He’s done it this time.”

“But...they were mining for Void Crystals!” the mech Skitspark supposed with Nitro answered back. “I saw it! They had regular energon and the crystals being ready to be shipped off!”

Skitspark then realized that they were talking about the Dark Energon Megatron had seen them to mine. The scout then grew fearful of what the captain might do to him, since the Dark Energon seemed to be the reason he was captured in the first place. His plating began to shake and he kept his helm lowered. He didn’t want the others to look at him and see his weakness. This mech was going to get him killed by the scariest mech he’s ever seen besides Megatron.

The captain looked at the shaking mech and sighed. “Meera, scan him please. Any sign of the virus, or tainted energon in his systems?”

The white and purple grounder walked over and did a quick scan over the Decepticon scout. She read her scan and sighed, looked back at her captain. “None, surprisingly. I would think if he was part of Titus’ crew than he would have come in more close contact with it.”

“Then, why did you bring a Decepticon on board.” the captain questioned as he turned his attention back to Nitro. “Roadbreaker, please explain.”

The dark grey mech shifted uncomfortably and sighed. “It was a mistake, sir. We didn’t know if Titus had already started recruiting cybertronian fractions yet and Nitro thought it might be a good idea to take one in for questioning.”

The captain sighed and nodded as he walked towards his soldiers. He looked in between Nitro and Roadbreaker and sighed again. “You two are dismissed. Thank you, and I will take care if this...new development.”

The two mechs nodded and excused themselves from the bridge. The captain growled a bit as the two ran off down the hallway to escape any oncoming wrath. He looked down at the shaking mech kneeling on the floor and hummed in agreement to something he was thinking. The captain walked back to his chair and sat down, picking up his datapad to write something down. “Lightingstrike?” he ordered as the femme stepped forward.

“Yessir?” the black and yellow stepped forward and stood at attention.

“Please escort our prisoner to a cell and start the interrogation progress.” the captain ordered the femme, making her smile a bit. “I will join you in a few klicks. I need to take care of something first.”

“Of course, sir.” Lightingstrike responded and walked over to where the teal and gold mech was kneeling. He transformed one of her servos into a blaster and motioned it towards the mech. “Get up and start walking.”

Skitspark didn’t hesitate to stand up and start walking with the Seeker holding her blaster to his back. The two walked throughout the warship and made their way to the brig. Skitspark was uneasy the entire time he was walking. This ship was larger than the  _ Nemesis _ was and had a lot less mechs running around it. Since the scout guessed it was only the captain and the seven other crewmates on board, the ship felt very empty without the normal Vehicon or Eradicon walking by every few seconds. The scout was terrified of the fact that the captain was more frightening than Megatron was.

The two of them finally made their way to the brig and the femme opened one of the cell door, pushing the Decepticon in and shutting the door behind her. Skitspark fell forward and landed hard on his front as he could her the femme laughing in the background. The teal mech turned around onto his back to see the Seeker was looking at an assortment of weapons on the wall by the door. The scout started to panic as he pushed himself away from the femme and all the way to the back of the cell. 

Lightingstrike picked a blade up off the wall and turned back around to see that the mech had cornered himself in the back of the room. She smirked and walked towards him, letting the blade she chose begin to spark and crackle at her side. “Just answer the questions and this will be a lot less painful than it has to be.” she explained.

Skitspark trailed the black Seeker with his optics until she was standing right over him. The femme pulled him up by his chestplating and pushed him against the wall, making his doorwings sit at an uncomfortable position. She ripped the gag off of Skitspark’s mouth and stared at the Decepticon taking in a shaky vent before staring back with a frightful expression. “P-Please, I-”

Skitspark felt the blade push up against the side of his neck cabling and he quieted immediately. The blade started hissing against his neck as the blade seared a burn mark in the cabling. Skitspark would have screamed, but he bit down on his glossa to kept from making any noise. Lightingstrike seemed to enjoy his reaction and pulled away the blade. “Good, you learn faster. Now, why were you mining Void Crystals?”

Skitspark didn’t know what to do. If he didn’t said anything, the Seeker would hurt him. If he did say something and Megatron found out, it would be worse. “I-I don’t k-know what y-you’re talking a-about.” he stammered, trying to defend himself. 

The femme seemed to grow irritated with his answer and slashed the blade across his face, making a gash on his cheek area. The crackling had stopped, so the blade didn’t burn into his skin this time, only making a cut. Skitspark bit down on his glossa again to keep from yelling, but a few whimpers did escaped. “I’ll ask again. Why were you mining Void Crystals?”

“I t-told y-you! I d-don’t know w-what you’re t-talking a-about!” Skitspark explained. “P-Please, don’t h-hurt me!”

Lightingstrike laughed, looking at the mech with a confused expression. “Begging for mercy? Is this a new tactic that Titus has been telling his forces to use if capture, or are you really that pathetic?”

“I-I’m not pathetic!” Skitspark argued back, raising his voice. “And w-who’s Titus? I don’t know w-who you’re talking-”

Skitspark cried out in pain as the blade dug into his doorwing and tore a slash through it, ripping the metal all the way through. The femme grabbed onto Skitspark’s helm and pushed back against the wall, forcing him to look at her. Lightingstrike glared at him and growled. “I am no fool! Don’t play tricks with me! What are you hiding from us?!”

“P-please...d-don’t h-hurt m-me.” Skitspark cried, coolant falling from his optics as the femme progressively got angrier with him. “P-Please…”

Lightingstrike was going to hit him against with the blade when the cell door opened and the captain stepped in. He looked between the teal mech, now leaking energon, and Lightingstrike, who was covered in that mech energon. His optics seemed to glow a little brighter as his expression changed from neutral to irritated. “Lightingstrike, what is it that you think you are doing?”

Lightingstrike backed off the mech she was interrogating and looked at her captain with a nervous look. “I was...interrogating the prisoner, like you ordered, sir.”

The captain stepped further into the room and towered over the femme. His wings tilted upwards, showing that anger was building. “And you thought that trying to inflict harm was the best way to do so?”

“I...he wasn’t talking!” the Seeker argued, standing her ground. “I had to take alternate methods to get him to talk!”

“Lightingstrike, what are we?” the captain asked, looking disappointed at his subordinate.

“The Star Alliance, sir?” she answered back, confused but sure of what her leader was asking her.

“And we, as the Star Alliance, are not the Void Brigade. We do not torture our prisoners, or inflict fear on those who do not need it. Do I make myself clear?” he asked her after scolding the femme.

Lightingstrike’s wings flickered with anger as she clenched her fists. “But he’s-”

“Do I make myself clear?!” the captain asked again with a growl behind his tone and the room slightly shaking because of the volume.

The black and yellow Seeker looked down at her feet and nodded her helm. “I’m sorry, sir, it won’t ever happen again.”

“Thank you.” the captain answered back. “I understand you still need time to adjust to handling prisoners, since your history with Titus has not been perfect, but please do refrain from damaging them in the future. Report to your quarters and we will speak more later.”

The femme nodded and left the room, not making optic contact with her leader while leaving. The captain sighed and looked back towards Skitspark, who was completely silence as he was trying to regain his composure. Sadly, the mech couldn’t as more coolant seeped from his optics and his damaged doorwing started to burn from the exposure to the air. The jet sighed and pressed into his comm link. “Meera, please have the med bay ready.”

_ ::What did she do this time?:: _ the medical asked through the comm.

“Burnt neck cabling, gash across the face and ripped doorwing.” the captain reported and walked over to the mech cautiously. “It’s not as bad as last time, at least.”

_ ::Alright. I’ll have it ready. Just bring him in and I’ll get started.:: _ she answered back and turned off her comm.

The captain knelt down in front of the damaged Decepticon and tilted his helm up. Skitspark looked at the captain and whimpered, thinking he too was going to hurt him. The captain sighed worryingly and scooped up the mech in his arms, making sure his wings are hanging freely and his body was supported. Skitspark yelped and almost fell out of the mech’s arms. “P-Please! I-I’m s-sorry!” the teal grounder cried out, not wanting to be interrogated anymore. 

The captain stopped and shifted the mech so that he was cradled. The mech sighed and took off the stasis cuffs so the mech would not feel threatened. “It’s okay. I will not harm you. I am taking you to my medic and will have you repaired.” 

Skitspark nodded, not wanting to argue, and held onto the large arms that were caring him. The captain was large, larger than most mechs but he supposed his wings added some extra height. The plating thought was layered, and his helm fins made the mech look more regal. The captain walked with the Decepticon in his arms the entire way to the med bay, which made Skitspark blush with embarrassment. 

The scout was still crying, which made the captain a bit concerned, and entered the med bay. Meera, the medic that was mentioned, was standing there and gasped as she saw the poor mech. “Put him down over here.” she called, motioning to the medical berth. 

The captain nodded and placed the Decepticon on his front. Meera instantly got to work, fetching her welder and mesh off of the tray next to her. The captain sat down in a chair next to the berth and watched as the mech looked up at him with a slight bit of fear in his optics. “Why are you afraid? I promised to not harm you, yet you look at me as if I am about to murder you.”

Skitspark shied away, not wanting to face the mech’s glare. “Y-You’re s-scary. You’re b-big and have a d-deep voice. Whenever s-someone’s m-mad, I-I’m usually at t-the end o-of the p-punch.” 

“I’m sorry that that has happened to you.” the captain replied, looking concerned. “You are new to the Decepticons, I presume?”

“Y-Yes, right before the end of the war.” the scout answered, his doorwings flickering when he felt that the medic was done with his damaged one. The medic bent down and placed some of the mech over the burnt cabling on Skitspark’s neck and did the same with the gash on his cheek. 

“Well then, my name is Captain Kronos, of the  _ Phoenix Flight _ , which is the ship you are on.” the captain explained. “It has been a long time since I have seen a Decepticon around these parts. Of course, I have encountered refugees from the war, but none from Megatron’s main army. I see he still has his interests in Dark Energon then.”

Skitspark revelled in Captain Kronos’s voice. It could be gentle and kind, but also growly and tough at other times. The captain also seemed to be very kind to the Decepticon, which by the way Skitspark saw him acting before was a surprise. “Are you a triple-charger?” the scout asked randomly and panicked, covering his mouth with his servos. “I-I’m s-sorry. T-That was u-uncalled f-for.”

The mech chuckled, touching a servo to the scout’s helm and rubbing it gently. “It is alright. I can understand you’re curiosity and I am not offended. Yes, I am a triple-charger. You do not have to feel afraid to ask questions. I know that you wouldn’t harm anyone in the crew, so I feel no need to treat you like a prisoner.”

Skitspark froze when the captain started rubbing his helm. He didn’t realized that he had started crying again and didn’t know what to do. All his injuries were taken care off, shown by how Meera had walked away, but Skitspark was scared that someone would hurt him again. He slowly sat up and looked at Captain Kronos, feeling some heat rise to his face as the mech got up and sat next to him. 

“What is wrong?” he asked, moving a servo to Skitspark’s back for comfort. “What had made you so upset?”

“H-How...how d-do I-I know you’re n-not lying to m-me?” Skitspark asked, trying to wipe all the coolant away from his optics. “T-That you w-won’t just s-stick me back in a-a cell and t-torture m-me a-again.”

Captain Kronos softened his expression and pulled a warm smile onto his face. He has seen this before and would not like this mech to be in complete fear while he was here. He turned and moved his servos to cup the mech’s face. He used his thumbs to wipe away the coolant still falling and sooth the mech’s tense face. “I will not let anyone harm you. For all I know, you are innocent. If it would make you feel better, I will let you stay in my quarters until you feel safe enough to sleep in your own. I have a spare room in my quarters that acts as a spare berthroom when needed.”

Skitspark was shocked by the mech’s answer. He was never shown this kindness with the Decepticons and didn’t really know how to take it. This captain was offering him a secure place to sleep and reassurance that he would not be harmed. The coolant started following against and he fell forward into Captain Kronos’s arms, and curling up against his chassis. “I don’t want to go back, please! Don’t make me go back!”

The captain was a little surprised by the Decepticon’s actions, but expected them nonetheless. He chuckled and hugged the mech into his arms for support. He feel the smaller mech nuzzled into his arms and sob even more, probably feeling safer than he ever did. The Decepticons were not the kind of people you cry around and this scout was probably letting out a lot of turmoil he has had pent up for a while.

“Don’t worry.” the captain said, rubbing the mech’s back. “I will protect you from the demons that come your way.”


	6. The Sleepless Nights We Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skitspark starts to notice how little sleep the captain is getting-Space Captain Au! sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Skitspark had been on the  _ Phoenix Flight _ for a good three weeks in human time and the mech was beginning to worry about the captain and the lack of recharge he was getting. Or in better words, the non-existent amount he was getting.

Captain Kronos, which he prefered to be called around the crew and anyone of the ship that didn’t know his real name, was a very well-mannered mech, being that he would be polite and never curse when a situation was either out of his control, or he was mad at someone. Skitspark had observed this over the course of three weeks and was very happy to know the mech could hold his temper. He was sharing a quarters with the mech, so he kinda needed to know these things.

But over the past few weeks, Skitspark had began to notice something off about the captain of the Star Alliance that made him a little weary of the large jet. The navy-blue triple-charger seemed to be more sloppy in his work as of late and even the crew could see it. Captain Kronos would make battle plans that had slight flaws in them, but them completely trash them until he got them perfect. He never seemed to leave to get energon during the day, and he never was in his quarters during the night.

The Decepticon scout had become a little shy around him now, knowing that a sleep-deprived mech was more prone to snap at someone. Meera, being the mother of the group, was very kind to Skitspark and told him that once Captain Kronos crashing, he’ll be better. The mech tried to hold to those words, but the larger mech seemed to never crash when he needed to. So, Skitspark eventually started avoiding the mech and moved to talking to Cloudsurfer and other crew members.

Now, Skitspark had learned a lot about the crew in the week he started avoiding the captain. He discovered that Cloudsurfer and Lightingstrike were part of a trine, but their trine-leader died by the hands of the leader of the Void Brigade, Titus. He still didn’t like Lightingstrike after their last encounter, but he was afraid to sit next to her in the rec room anymore. He also learned that Nitro had the best wax collection he had ever since, maybe even better than Knockout, but he doubted it. Roadbreaker could apparently cook energon treat of any kind and made them in the ship’s kitchen when he was on patrol or working on the monitors.

So, Skitspark had made talking to the crew one of his past times, as well as taking walks around the ship. He liked to walk the corridors because it reminded him of the  _ Nemesis _ a bit. The walls were dark blue instead of purple, but it was good to walk somewhere and to stretch his legs when he wasn’t helping Meera organized her tools in the med bay, or helping Roadbreaker make energon treats in the kitchen.

The Decepticon scout was walking near the storage room when the sound of a crate being knocked over came from inside. He stopped and stared at the room, not hearing the sound against but something saying something resembling his name. It was scratchy and dry, but Skitspark seemed to fall into some sort of trance as he walked into the storage room to see how was calling his name. He stepped in and saw where the crate was knocked over and walked over, placing it back on its stack. He couldn’t hear whoever was calling his name anymore, which seemed to snap him back to reality before he was tackled to the ground and pinned to the floor.

Skitspark groaned, looking up to see a pair of dark purple optics staring back with a toothy grin. The smaller mech screamed, but his mouth was quickly covered by the thing that was holding him in place. The clawed servo was an inky black and seemed to give off a purple glow as he felt himself get sleepy and drowsy. The black creature purred and searched its tail around the smaller Decepticon’s middle as he leaned down right next to the mech’s audio.

_ “S͘le̕ep̵, l̨i̢ttl͞ę ͏on̴e. ҉Yo͡ur҉ time͜ ͘to join ̕u͞s is ͠her̶e̴.͡”  _ the creature hissed and caressed the mech’s helm. The beast moved his mouth next to Skitspark’s neck, licking the cables there as if it was trying to taste him.  _ “Y̶ou̴ ̷w͏ill ͟b̸e͏ ͟on͜e ̷of͜ ͜T͠it̷u͟s'̵ ̷f̸oļlow͞ers y̡e̷t͠.̶” _

Skitspark was crying now, realizing that his thing wanted to kill him. Whatever was making him drowsy was wearing off fast as he tried to twist out of the creature’s hold. But sadly, the thing wouldn’t budge. Coolant seeped from his optics and pooled on the floor beneath him, sobs coming from behind the thing’s servo. Skitspark wanted the captain to come save him and get him out of trouble again, but he wasn’t here and this creature was going to eat him. The mech watched as the thing reeled back, lashing its sharp teeth at its victim, but closed his optics so he didn’t see what was coming next.

Suddenly, there was a blaster shot and the weight of the creature on top of him was pushed off. Skitspark opened his optics to see Meera leaning over him, running a quick scan on his systems. She read over the scan and sighed with relief as she read it. The medic looked down at Skitspark and helped him sit up. The Decepticon looked over to see the creature had started to get back up, growling fiercely at the two cybertronians sitting there. Its optics glowed furiously before its helm was shot off by another blaster shot.

Skitspark turned around to see Captain Kronos standing there with his blaster on and an expression he only thought Megatron could pull off. The captain was glaring at the smaller mech and his medic, motioning her to move away. Meera hesitated for a klick before standing up and moving to the side as the Star Alliance leader walked forward. “Is he infected?” he asked the medic, his yellow optics burning brightly.

“No, he’s fine. He is not contaminated.” she reported sternly, falling into professionalism.

“Good.” he answered, turning to Skitspark with the same pissed expression. “Go to my quarters and wait for me. Do not leave until I come back.”

Skitspark was frozen in his spot as he cowered a bit at Captain Kronos’s glare. The mech was intimidating when angered and looked like he was going to murder someone. The teal and gold mech got up and didn’t leave optics contact with the leader until he was around the corner. After that, he sprinted all the way to the captain’s quarters and didn’t look back. Coolant was still falling from his optics as he desperately punch the number code into the door panel with his digit. The door opened and he closed it immediately as soon as he was inside. He raced to the room he was staying in within the quarters and slammed the door behind him, fearing that one of those creatures might come back for him.

The small mech ended up passing out from the amount of stress and fear he was under at that time. Skitspark had fell into recharge on his berth, clinging to the blankets as if they were keeping him alive. The Decepticon scout slept uneasily, his mind replaying scenarios were Captain Kronos had not come in time to save him. That creature draining his frame of his energon, or mauling him until he was scrap metal was one of the reoccurring dreams. He woke up crying multiple times and usually passed out again after a while.

This time, the small mech woke up to the sound of the door to the quarters opening and someone manually slamming it shut. The scout shot up, fear in his optics as he heard footsteps walk into the middle of the other room and stop in front of his door. He slowly hid himself under the blankets as he heard something start to growling in the other room. Then, the footsteps started pacing and the growling got louder, making Skitspark recognize it as Captain Kronos.

“Fragging shadowcons sneaking onto the ship! I swear I ask Nitro and Roadbreaker to do a perimeter check every slagging time they’re on rounds, but do they listen? No! Of course they don’t! I also have Lightingstrike being a problem, per fragging usual, and Meera keep complaining I need to take a day off! But if leave this fragging warship in anyone else’s servos for one Primus-forsaken day, everything will go up in flames!” the captain ranted, growling with pure rage and his optics glowing brighter than before.

Skitspark had gotten up from his berth with a blanket still wrapped around him and witnessed the captain’s outburst from the slit in the door. He whimpered, wondering if he was come after him like Megatron would, and moved back away from the door. He listened to the mech growl a couple more curses as himself before he stopped and everything was completely silent. Skitspark, at this point, was all the way against the wall and shaking in fear as he wrapped the blanket around him for protection. 

He looked towards the door to see that Captain Kronos was standing in the doorway with the more exhausted and angered expression he ever seen. “Skitspark.” he said, calling out to the mech he could see curled up across the room. “Where are you whimpering in the corner of the room?”

Skitspark squeaked and pushed his helm into his arms, trying to hide the coolant falling from them. He heard the mech walk into the Decepticon’s berthroom and kneel down in front of the cowering mech. Skitspark peered up at the mech and saw the captain’s piercing yellow optics staring at him. “P-Please…”

“Please what, Skitspark?” the captain growled a bit, sounding frustrated with either the small mech in front of him or himself. “I can not help you when you are muttering you words!”

Skitspark whimpered and started sobbing out at the mech, curling up into a tighter ball. “I-I’m s-sorry! P-Please d-don’t hurt m-me! I didn’t-I didn’t do a-anything, I-I promise! I w-went b-back to the r-room l-like you t-told me t-to and I-I didn’t leave!”

Captain Kronos sat back, giving the mech some space. He had noticed that Skitspark had been avoiding him in the past week, which meant something was wrong. He could hear the mech whimpering from his room when he went in to fetch a datapad or a cup of high grade from his collection. He would walk into his room, and pet the mech until he was back into a peaceful slumber again. The captain watched the mech break down in front of him and regretted raising his voice. Maybe he should get some sleep to improve his attitude.

“Skitspark, please stop crying. I’m not going to hurt you.” the triple-charger tried to reassure to the mech, reaching forward to caress the mech’s helm. “I promise I will not take my anger out on you, if that is what you are worried about. I am not Megatron. Just please, tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it.”

Skitspark looked up at the mech, feeling the servo caress his cheek and the captain’s words, calming down slightly. He wanted to say that the mech was scaring him, but with the attitude the captain just showed, the smaller mech was too afraid to say anything. He just shook his helm and continued crying.

Captain Kronos sighed, pulling the mech into an embrace and rubbing his back. The Decepticon continued to cry in his arms and the jet let the mech run his course. He felt Skitspark nuzzle his helm into his shoulder and wrap his arms around his neck for support as the scout kept crying. The captain stood up, talking the mech with him and walking back into the main quarters. He cradled the mech as he did and hummed a small tune to help him calm the small mech. From Meera’s scans, he knew he was barely even a full grown mech.

Skitspark felt himself being laid down onto the berth and a couple of blankets get pulled over his frame. He looked up to see Captain Kronos climb onto the berth too and snuggle in next to him. The captain seemed upset, but extremely tired. He felt the mech’s arms wrapped around him protectively and Skitspark nuzzled into the warmth. He pulled himself closer to the captain and buried himself into the spot between his arms and his chestplates. “I-I’m s-sorry I-I’m c-crying.” he stammered, bringing his servos up to wipe away the coolant.

“It is alright.” Captain Kronos replied, cupping the youngling’s helm and bringing it up to kiss it. “I can understand that my rage had caused some fright in you and I can see it. I am just...frustrated and tired with all of the recent attacks from Titus. He has been making my life very difficult at the moment and I have been missing out on my recharge because of it.”

Skitspark nodded and felt his face heat up after the captain kissed him. “I’m sorry that he is making things so hard. I wish I could help.”

Captain Kronos chuckled at the mech’s embarrassment and rubbed his helm in comfort. “You do help me, Skitspark. Your presence on the bridge makes me realized that if I can save a Decepticon from the world’s wrongdoings, then I can save the whole universe from Titus. You make my job so much more relaxed and you being her has even made the crew happier. Do not think that you being here is a bother, because it isn’t.”

Skitspark beamed a bit and blushed completely at the mech’s words. It made him feel so much better that the mech thought so highly of him and it made him feel very special. He cuddled into the mech and yawned feeling tired from today’s events. But in the back of his processor, he knew the nightmares would come back to haunt him and he would wake up crying again. But he really didn’t care now, since Captain Kronos was with him. 

“Captain?” Skitspark asked, yawning more and lazily snuggling more against the larger triple-charger.

“Skitspark, there is no need for formalities. You can call me Barrelroller, or Roller, if it pleases you.” the captain explained, rubbing the side of the teal mech’s helm to lull him into recharge.

“Okay.” the Decepticon scout smiled back. “Barrelroller, can I sit in the captain’s chair tomorrow?”

The jet chuckled and thought for a moment. “Hmmm, I don’t see why not. But only if you are okay with sitting in my lap since I don’t give up that seat to anyone.”

Skitspark blushed, but smiled brightly. “That’s fine with me.”

Captain Barrelroller smiled back and hugged the grounder into his body, slowly watching the smaller mech drift off into recharge and sleeping soundly. It was relaxing to watch the Decepticon sleep, his chassis rising up and down in an equal place and his face getting rid off all that fear and worry he had before. The captain held the mech against his chassis and slowly closed his own optics, yawning as recharge took over.

“Goodnight, Skitspark.” Barrelroller muttered to the youngling in his arms. “And I will be here to protect you all night long.”


	7. Heat And Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skitspark enters into a heat cycle while on board the Pheonix Flight. Space Captain AU! NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. Please read at your own risk and discretion. Hope you enjoy!

Skitspark was starting to think this week was going to kill him, and it wasn’t helping that everything around him either made his really uncomfortable or really, really hot.

The Decepticon scout had officially joined the Star Alliance. He specifically did it for multiple reasons. One, he didn’t like being under the control of Megatron anyways. Two, he was finally able to get some respect from the people he was working with and make some actually friends. And most of all three, Skitspark got to be around his ultimate crush 24/7. And if you haven’t figured it out by now, that crush happened to be the very captain of the  _ Phoenix Flight _ and the leader of the Star Alliance, Captain Kronos.

The captain, being the mech he was, hadn’t shown any interests that he liked Skitspark in the way that the youngling did. Captain Kronos, or Captain Barrelroller since he allows Skitspark to call him that, had even told the young mech had he wasn’t into dating at this time since he was fighting in a war and he hadn’t found the right cybertronian yet. But that didn’t stop Skitspark from having his fantasies about the captain and himself having more “intimate” moments together.

Captain Barrelroller and Skitspark never made it that the young scout had to move out of the captain’s quarters. Skitspark really didn’t want to, he didn’t exactly why, but the captain didn’t seem to mind of having some company in the evenings after he was done with his daily work. And since the captain had a energon dispenser in his quarters, Skitspark never really had to leave the room to fetch any cubes for himself of the captain. The two of them would talk and discuss about planets and colonies that the captain has visited that haven’t bee completely destroyed by Titus already. 

Skitspark, already being in a few battles already, has seen Titus in person and he was frightening. His optics would glow dark purple, like Megatron’s would after he injected Dark Energon into himself. But the weird thing was, his optics were purple all the time. His voice would echo back and his weapons would leek dark energy when they were activated. Captain Kronos never seemed to be scared of him, which was one of the many reasons he had a crush on the mech in the first place, and never backed down from a fight.

But this week was going to be much different than all the other weeks he had been on the  _ Phoenix Flight _ because this week happened to be the week where Skitspark got his heat cycle.

Now, this wasn’t Skitspark’s first heat cycle, but as he had more and more of them, the cycles themselves got more and more stronger. Of course, the mech would self-service himself to get all the extra charge out and maybe even ask Knockout to give him some medicine to help with the charge, but it was still a bad time for the mech to be around others, especially if one of those people happened to be Skitspark’s current crush. And on this ship, he didn’t have a Knockout and was too afraid to ask Meera for help at this point.

Therefore, Skitspark was stuck in his heat cycle for a whole week with the mech he had been having erotic fantasies about was sleeping right next store. 

And the heat cycle really didn’t help him out with his dreaming either. Most of his dream were wet dreams about the captain. The triple-charger would kiss and suck on Skitspark’s lipplates and neck cables, living marks that claimed the mech as his. Captain Barrelroller would be hovering over him as his large spike fragged all the life out of the youngling. The captain would be eating out the smaller mech’s valve or give the youngling’s spike a rough blow job with those sharp teeth and clawed digits. The larger mech was always dominant in the wet dreams Skitspark had, but the youngling didn’t seem to mind.

But every night was a different dream and every morning, Skitspark would wake up to find that he had lubricant all over the blankets and his spike was incredibly hard. The scout would panic slightly, hoping the captain didn’t hear anything in the room next door, and rush to the washracks to clean himself. He would place the blankets by the door of his room and quietly rush by the sleeping triple-charger so he wouldn’t wake him up.

Skitspark would walk in and immediately lock the door behind him. The scout would walk into the stall and turn on the water, creating a barrier of sound between himself and the door. Skitspark would lean against the back of the stall and let his spike slide out, already erect and dripping of pre-cum. His spike was black with gold and purple bio-lights, which were know pulsing with charge. His was a good size for a mech his size, but he moaned he thought of the size of his captain’s.

The mech grasped his spike and started pumping, feeling pleasure rise up through his frame and make him moan. He would speed up his pumping every few minutes, making him moan out even more and louder as well. Everytime he would moan and felt pleasure, his processor would imagine Captain Barrelroller jerking him off. His big, strong servos taking his spike and pumping it until he overloaded. He would moan and called out the captain’s name until he felt his overload hit him hard.

“CAPTAIN~!!” the youngling would scream out, but would cover his mouth to muffle his yell. Skitspark slid down to the floor of the washrack, watching through blurred vision as he pulled up his hand to see it covered in his release. He blushed hard and groaned as he realized that he just self-serviced himself off to the very captain he was working under. He would then stand up and wash off his plating off the old and new lubricant, feeling dirty and disgusted with himself. 

But sadly, that happened every morning when Skitspark woke up and the days started to get worse as his heat cycle continued. 

Being the scout of the team, he would have to be with Captain Barrelroller to learn the mission plan, be briefed on what his objective was, and to relay information back to the captain at the end. And because of how much his heat cycle apparently wanted Skitspark to be interfacing with Captain Barrelroller, he could never focus on his mission without his cycle giving him an erotic daydream about him and the captain. Captain Barrelroller never seemed to notice how the scout was faltering during the mission runthrough because of how well he would do on his missions. The captain never asked about it, so Skitspark decided to just wait it out and not ask for any help from Meera. 

And that’s when the youngling made the biggest fragging mistake he had ever made in his entire life. 

It was the fifth day of his heat cycle, so Skitspark had been dreading every living second of the day. He had two more days to go before his heat cycle was over, but today seemed to make his slightly loopy and drowsy from all the heat the mech’s frame was producing. His fans were on high power, but it was never enough to cool him off or make him comfortable. At this time, the crew had no mission, so Skitspark was sitting alone in the rec room trying to pass the time.

“Skitspark, are you alright?” Skitspark turned his helm and looked at Meera, who was standing in the doorway. “I can hear your fans running from over here. Are you sick, hon?”

“No, I’m just…” Skitspark didn’t want to continue his sentence. He felt his face heat up, more than it already was, and the blue blush on his face got darker. 

Meera walked over and sat down next to him and noticed that he was sitting his with legs crossed tightly and his face was fully blushed. She took out her scanner and did a quick diagnostics check, seeing if his temperature regulator was damaged. When she finally read over the scan, she stopped for a moment and then smiled warmly at him with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Skits. How long have you been in heat?”

“Five days.” Skitspark replied, not wanting to lie to the medic since she already knew that his cycle was present. “It’s not my first cycle, but it’s one of the worse one.”

“I’m sorry, hon.” Meera apologized, patting his shoulder for comfort. “Why don’t you go back to your quarters for the rest of the day and see if you can sleep it off? I’m come by this evening to give you some medicine for the cycle.”

Skitspark smiled at the femme and hugged her. “Thank you. I was so afraid to ask someone about it because, you know, you’re not my regular medic.”

“Never be afraid to ask me things. I’m here for you and the crew.” Meera explained, helping the mech get up and towards the door. “Now, go get some rest.”

Skitspark nodded and left the rec room, walking back to the captain’s quarters. He entered the quarters and walked across Captain Barrelroller’s room to get to his own. He was about to open his door and step inside when he stopped. He hesitated to open the door as he smelled something incredibly good coming from inside the captain’s room. He turned around and felt his heat cycle act up as he looked around the room. His violet optics couldn’t see anything in the room that was making that smell, but walked towards the middle of the room where the captain’s berth. Then, his optics burned with lust as he recognized the smell.

It was the smell of Captain Barrelroller, and he was recently here. The youngling knelt down and mindlessly smelled the blankets that laid a strewn on the berth. They had the captain’s scent covered on them and made the youngling moan with pleasure as he kept smelling. He felt his lust and heat take over as he moved up into the bed and sat in the middle of it. The scent smelled like oil and grease, but also fresh and sweet at the same time. It was so overwhelming that Skitspark moaned loudly and laid down on one of the captain’s pillows.

Skitspark vented in the smell in his optics went blurry. His mind when fuzzy as he felt his spike get released from its housing and his valve panel open. The mech flipped over and laid back on the pillows, grasping his spike and starting to pump it. He gasped at the immense pleasure and reached down with his other servo to rub a digit over his alterior node. He whined and moaned as the digit rubbed over his valve lips and made its way into the puffy valve. The digit started thrusting in and out, making the mech cry out in pleasure.

“C-Captain...nghg.” the youngling moaned as he increased his speed in pumping his spike and thrusting into his valve. He moaned without a care in the world and played with the head of his spike. He imagined Captain Barrelroller laying here with him and thrusting his fat digits into his valve. Skitspark moaned even more when he pushed in another digit to his valve and stretching it. “Ahh~! C-Captain!”

Skitspark kept self-serving himself as he started grinding on his own digits and servo. He felt his spike grew incredibly hard and his valve clench around his digits. “Ahh!...Nnghg!” The youngling buried his helm into one of Captain Barrelroller’s pillows and breathed in the scent, moaning more and more. He whined as he felt another digit enter his valve and stretch it out with a scissoring motion. Skitspark smelled the room and the scent got stronger, making his charge build up. He moaned out and gasped at the amount of pleasure was going through his frame now.

Suddenly, he felt his overload hit him and it hit him hard. “AHH...CAPTAIN~!!” Skitspark yelled out and felt his valve spill lubricant out over his digits and his spike shot out his release all over the blankets with the rest of his lubricant. He fell back against the pillows and moaned as he found himself to still be erect and his heat hungry for more charge. Skitspark groaned and never took in to realization of what he just did.

“Skitspark?!”

The young mech snapped his helm up to see the one and only Captain Barrelroller standing there with a shocked expression on his face. Skitspark’s optics went wide in fear and his screamed, quickly moving to cover his spike and valve and curl up on himself. Reality snapped back on his as he realized he had just self-served himself in his captain’s and his crush’s berth. He watched Captain Barrelroller in fear and started crying, coolant falling past his optics. “I-I’m s-sorry! I-I’m s-sorry! P-please d-don’t k-kill m-me! I’ll-I’ll g-go and s-sit i-in the b-brig f-for t-the r-rest of m-my l-life. Y-You c-can g-give me a p-punishment, b-but please d-don’t k-kill m-me!”

The captain just stood there for a second before walking forward and kneeling next to the berth. Skitspark flinched and moved away, scooting back against the wall and closing his optics as he cried more. Captain Barrelroller stared worryingly at the mech until he realized something about Skitspark in general. His fans were on high-power and his face had a dark blue blush on it. The youngling was moaning and calling out his name as he was self-serving himself. The youngling was in heat.

“Skitspark, I’m not mad.” the captain tried to say as calmly as he could and climbed onto the berth. “And I’m certainly not going to kill you.”

Skitspark opened his optics again to look at the captain, who didn’t look mad or upset with him. His yellow optics were laced with concern and worry. But his processor made everything worse and Skitspark started sobbing again. “B-But I-I…”

“You’re in heat, am I right?” Captain Barrelroller asked him, wanting to confirm his suspicions. 

Skitspark froze and looked down at his lap, completely embarrassed. “Y-Yes.”

“Then this is perfectly understandable.” the captain reassure, placing a servo on the mech’s shoulder. “But why did you not tell me earlier?”

“Because…” Skitspark froze and his optics when wide with fear. Was he really going to tell his crush that he had a crush on him? But what if the captain didn’t even like mechs? What if he laughed? Skitspark sighed and felt coolant prick at his violet optics again. “Because I am in love with you, captain sir.”

Captain Barrelroller froze for a moment before leaning over to kiss the mech on the lipplates. Skitspark yelped in surprise, but moaned into the kiss and kissing back. The captain took the mech and pushed him down onto the berth, bring up his servo to hold Skitspark’s arms above his helm. The captain growled into the mech’s mouth, asking for permission to enter. The youngling moaned airily back and opened his lipplates to have a wet glossa snake into his mouth.

Captain Barrelroller explored his crew member's mouth, tasting every inch of the mech and teeth and intertwining with Skitspark’s glossa. He growled into the youngling’s mouth and Skitspark moaned back, making an embarrassing noise. The triple-charger finally let himself up off of Skitspark’s mouth and they were only now connected by a trail of oral fluid. He propped himself up on his elbow joints and looked down at the blushing grounder. “I love you too, Skitspark. You’re mine and mine alone~”

Skitspark nodded and felt his spike get harder from the way the captain was talking. His voice sent waves of vibrations through his frame and he felt his valve clench. The captain smirked at him switched to holding both of the youngling’s arms with one servo and used the other one to reach down and rub the hard spike under him. Skitspark moaned out and melted into the captain’s touch. “Ahh! C-Captain, p-please~”

“What do you want your captain to do~?” Captain Barrelroller growled out, grabbing onto the mech’s spike and starting to pump it. The mech under him withered and cried out in pleasure, bucking his hips in sync with his servo. He moaned and whined as he felt his spike ache with pleasure ad charge, his valve clenching and puffing air in and out.

“F-Frag me...p-please~” Skitspark whined, bucking his hips even faster as he felt his captain pick up his speed. He felt the captain’s thumb swiped over the head of his spike and he cried out in estacy. “Ahhh~!! Nnghg...p-please c-captain~!”

Captain Barrelroller grinned and felt some must pleasure seeing the mech like this. He seemed very happy with the way the large jet was touching him and the captain was glad to make the mech happy. He has had feelings for the small mech for a long time, every since Skitspark was first on the ship really. He thought the mech was adorable and was overall very cute. The grounder’s back arched up as he moaned again and Barrelroller decided to play a little more with the mech.

The mech stopped pumping the mech’s spike and pushed a digit inside the mech’s valve, making him squeak and moan out loudly. The jet thrust his digit in and out, adding a second one after a few thrusts. The small mech had stretched himself out, like he was expecting to get fragged. Skitspark made cute gasps and moans as Captain Barrelroller scissored his valve, making lubricant make a slapping noise against his plating. “You make the most beautiful sounds, Skitspark~”

“Th-Thank y-you, s-sir...ahh~! I...nghg...want you i-inside m-me s-so ba...ahh!...badly~!” Skitspark moaned out as he grinded his hips down on the mech’s digits as oral fluid started to drip out of his mouth. Skitspark had never felt this good in a long time and Captain Barrelroller’s domination over him made him want to overload right there and then.

“Well since you’ve been a good little scout on all your missions, then I guess I should give you a reward~” The captain moved between Skitspark’s tensing legs and removed his digits, which were covered in the mech’s lubricant. He was still holding onto the mech’s arms as he stuck the digits in his mouth to give himself a taste of the youngling. He watched as Skitspark gasped at the sight and his spike’s bio-lights flashed with charge.

Then, the captain let his spike slip out of its housing and Skitspark stared at it. The spike was huge. The spike was a navy-blue and grey mix with aqua-colored bio-lights lining the sides of it. Skitspark grew nervous suddenly as he watched the captain line up his spike with his soaking valve. He was afraid the spike was going to tear his valve. He was a very small mech compared to the captain and he never thought his spike would be that big.

“Skitspark, I can sense you are scared.” the captain spoke up, making Skitspark looked at him. “We’ll take it slow and I will stop if you think it is too much, okay?”

Skitspark nodded and vented as he waited for his captain to start. Then, he felt the tip of the large spike push into his valve and he moaned so loud, the whole ship must of heard it. More of the spike slowly suck into his valve until it was half away in. Skitspark moaned wordlessly as he felt Captain Barrelroller start to thrust in and out. Skitspark’s heat come back strong and he felt like it wasn’t enough. “M-More...c-captain~! I-I n-need...ahh!...m-more!”

Captain Barrelroller smiled and pushed more of his length into the other’s valve, making the youngling moan out and grind his hips against the spike. The sloppy noise of his spike thrusting in and out of Skitspark’s valve made his push in more and he heard the smaller mech cry out in pleasure. “You’re such a good grounder, Skitspark~ I know it sounds like something bad, but would you like to be the captain’s pet~?”

Skitspark blushed hard and moaned out as he felt the spike rub against a cluster of nods in his valve. He felt lubricant leak more out of his valve and arched his back as the spike started to pick up in pace. “P-Pet? W-What...nghg...w-would I be...ahh!...doing~?”

“As my pet, you would be able to sleep with me and get special attention from me whenever you want. We will still be lovers, but this gives your more time with me. This also means you get to sit in the captain’s chair more often.” the captain explained at he continued thrusting into the valve. He smirked and finally pushed his spike in all the way, having loosened out Skitspark enough. 

The small mech screamed out in pleasure. “Captain~!!...Ahh!!” Skitspark felt the captain begin to thrust in and out all the way and faster, too, making Skitspark moan and beg for more. “F-Faster! M-More...nghg...p-please~! F-Fill m-me...ahh~!!”

Captain Barrelroller growled and started thrusting faster, grabbing one of Skitspark’s hips to help plow in even more. Skitspark moaned and cried out as the spike kept hitting his ceiling node along with others. The youngling filled with so much charge he thought he was going to start crying. Suddenly, Skitspark felt the other mech’s spike slam into his ceiling node and that sent the young mech over the edge. “CAPTAIN~!!!!!!”

Captain Barrelroller felt the smaller mech’s valve clench around his spike and lubricant flushed past his spike, spilling out onto the berth. The youngling’s spike shot cum out, lubricant spraying onto his teal middle and going limp. The jet growled as he felt his overload sneak up on him, thrusting harder and slamming into the smaller mech, making him cry out in pleasure. The triple-charger grunted out as he buried his spike deep into Skitspark’s valve repeatedly as the grounder was moaning and whimpering. “C-Captain~!! P-Please!!...F-Fill m-me...AHH~!!”

Suddenly, the captain dyg his spike into Skitspark and released his load, filling the mech’s valve with his lubricant. His load made a little bulge in the mech’s abdominal plating and Skitspark cried at in ecstasy as he was filled to the brim with his lover’s lubricant. Captain Barrelroller panted and removed his spike from his lover’s valve, watching as some of the lubricant leaked back out onto the berth beneath the tired mech. “I hope...I pleased you, my little pet~”

Skitspark felt so full and he moaned as some of it leaked out. His valve panel closed, leaving the load inside him to kept his valve full. He closed his spike panel and watched as his captain did so as well. The large mech climbed up next to Skitspark and spooned him from the side, minding the doorwings. “Your load...mmm...feels so good in my valve~” he answered back, purring into the mech’s chassis.

“That’s good~ That means we could do this again, if you wanted~” the captain replied, draping an arm over the scout’s frame. He leaned down and kissed the young mech’s helm. “Goodnight, my little pet~”

“Goodnight, Captain.” Skitspark muttered back as his closed his optics. He was so happy, since he had so many good things just happen. The captain was now his lover, just like he had dreamed of. And that interface was amazing! Skitspark was still slightly blushing, but it didn’t matter. He loved his captain.


	8. Away For Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Kronos is gone for a long time and Skitspark is stressing over it. Space Captain AU! sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Captain Barrelroller only said that he would be gone a week in time, but Skitspark had been waiting for a whole month for his captain to come back. 

The scout sat up against the captain’s chair on the bridge as he stared out the front view window at the vastness that was space. He felt empty as he blankly stared at the stars and the black inkinesss in between them. He was the only one on the bridge right now, since it was sleeping hours on the ship for the rest of the crew. The ship was really eerie when no one else was awake, but usually Skitspark would be asleep by now in the captain’s quarters with the Captain. But sadly, Captain Barrelroller wasn’t there to be with Skitspark.

The Captain of the  _ Phoenix Flight _ was on a exploration of some sort. He left saying very little about where he was going, but did mention something about Void Crystals, or Dark Energon as Skitspark remember it. Captain Barrelroller did say his own personal goodbye to his beloved, kissing him passionately and promising that he would be back shortly, before shooting off into the universe to complete his mission.

Now, it had been a month and no one could find Captain Barrelroller at all. Nowhere on the sensors, radar, or even publically. He basically dropped off the face of the universe and disappeared. The crew was a bit worrisome at first, but after Meera became in charge, everyone resumed their normal activities and duties. The medic and the former SIC seemed to have the most control over the crew and the ship, since she used to be the leader of the group of rebels before Captain Barrelroller found them. 

But after a whole month, the crew didn’t seemed so distraught as Skitspark was about the captain disappearing. Earlier today, a conversation came up between Skitspark and Cloudsurfer about the captain going on these kinds of trips. The light blue and white Seeker had told the scout that Captain Barrelroller went on these kinds of trips frequently. He went to scout for energon, find rebels to join the Star Alliance, or to go to private meetings and such. It wasn’t uncommon, but the ones where he went in search for Void Crystals were the scariest. 

The crew didn’t like the idea of their leader getting too close to the dark energy. And frankly, neither did Skitspark. The scout hated the idea of the Captain becoming one of those Shadowcons, or worse. He’s seen what Dark Energon could do to Megatron, but if the captain of the only resistance in the universe turned into a power-hungry warlord, then everyone wouldn’t be able to be saved. Skitspark didn’t want to think about that possibility, but it kept popping up in his processor. 

Skitspark didn’t realize how much time had passed on the bridge until he heard the door to the bridge open. Meera walked in and looked a little shocked that Skitspark was still up. It was late at night, around the time that she would come in to make a quick check over of the ship, and she would expect everyone to be asleep by now. But then again, Skitspark was the Captain’s mate. He must have been worried out of his processor lately. 

“Skitspark?” she called out softly and she watched as the young mech jumped a bit. The scout glanced back at the medic and only sighed, not saying even thing to her. Skitspark’s optics dimmed a bit and he faced back to stare blankly out of window. Meera sighed with a bit of irritation and walked closer. “How long have you been up?”

“Since…” Skitspark didn’t finish the sentence. He really didn’t remember the last time he had actually slept. The last week was just a big blurry for him and nothing really happened expect him sitting in the rec room, staring at the wall, or in his shared quarters and trying to take his processor off things. “I don’t know.”

Meera took a heavy sigh and sat down next to the small mech, placing a servo on his shoulder. She didn’t like seeing the young scout like this, knowing that he was usually so upbeat and full of energy when Captain Barrelroller was around. “You’re not the only one that missing him on his ship, you know.” she answered back, trying to snap Skitspark out of whatever depression he put himself in.

“It seems that way though.” Skitspark answered back, not even glancing at the medic. “The Seekers told me that this was normal for him, but I still worry.”

“And you think you’re the only one?” Meera asked as she quirked a brow. “Do you know how many times I’ve tried to reach him on a daily basis? Captain worries the everloving scrap out of me everyday. I worried about everyone everyday. All this exposure to Void Crystals could get one of us sick.”

Skitspark smiled a bit at the femme’s concern, but it still didn’t help the empty feeling in his spark. No, Captain Barrelroller and him weren’t bonded. They hadn’t reached that question in their relationship yet, and hopefully won’t until this war is over. But the affection and love the captain gave the little mech everyday was addicting in a way. He was so warm and comfortable to talk to that Skitspark missed it so much. He wanted his captain back.

“Why don’t you go get some rest and I’ll update you if something happens, hon.” the medic suggested, only to receive a sigh and a small whimper from the scout. The femme started to feel as if the scout wasn’t taking care of himself. She placed a servo on his forehelm and sighed in relief that he hadn’t become sick. The medic did a quick scan of the scout’s systems and noticed his recharge logs were lacking in entries and his fuel levels were lower than she would like them to be. “Skitspark, go get some recharge now.”

“No…” Skitspark faded off as he moved away from the medic’s grasp. He was extremely tired to the point where he couldn’t walk without stumbling, but sleeping in an empty berth didn’t make him feel any better. Being near the captain’s chair made him feel better, being that it reminded him of how a normal day would be. Him and his captain, sharing an energon cube and sitting in the captain’s chair together. 

“Skitspark, I know for a fact that you have not had a full night’s recharge in eight days. Eight days! You need to go and recharge!” Meera stressed to the mech, but of course, he didn’t seemed to be listening to her. He was just staring out of the bridge window and silently hoping that Captain Barrelroller would come home. The medic sighed and left the scout to his own thoughts as he started to run her systems check on the ship.

“...Do you think he’s alright?” Skitspark finally asked, warily looking at the femme as she worked with the main computer. “He would have come back by now if he was alright...right?”

“I don’t know, hon.” the older grounder spoke up, giving Skitspark an exhausted look. Being the captain of a warship was tiring. She wondered how the captain did it have of the time. “He’s a strong mech. He’s brave and all of those things you’d expect from a great leader, but sometimes he thinks about others too much for his own good.”

“So, you’re saying that he cares about other people, but not us?” Skitspark suddenly spat out from nowhere and took Meera by surprise. She had never heard the mech talk in such a hateful tone towards anything regarding Captain Barrelroller the whole time when he was on the  _ Phoenix Flight _ .

“Skitspark, that’s not what I meant.” the medic replied cautiously. “I just meant that Captain Barrelroller just wants to protect others from harm and doesn’t worry about himself as much as he needs to.”

“If he cares so much about other people, then why didn’t he bring us along?” Skitspark started to vent as he stood up from the floor in front of the captain’s chair. “We’re the Star Alliance. I thought that we stick together no matter what.”

“The captain just wanted to keep the crew safe.” Meera answered, trying to back up her point. “Being around Void Crystals too long could cause some type of Void Virus to form and he probably didn’t want anyone in the crew to get infected.”

“No, that’s not it.” the teal grounder answered, shaking his helm as he disagrees. “He says that you never leave a mech or femme behind in the odds of battle, right? He’s alone out there with no one else and fighting against Titus’ army without any help. And you didn’t think to stop him before he left to tell him how much of a stupid idea that was?!”

Meera could see how the scout was starting to get agitated and more aggressive. His doorwings were raised and stiff with his optics narrowed and piercing into her. His fist were shaking and he was stomping his pede down whenever he spoke. “Skitspark, calm down. You know Captain Barrelroller wanted to take this mission alone.”

“So what?!” Skitspark started to scream. “He could go off and die?! So he could abandon us to Shadowcons and Titus?!”

“Skitspark, you lack of recharge is making you believe things that aren’t true. Go back to your quarters and recharge.” Meera ordered, point at the door strenly. 

“No! I want the captain back!” Skitspark started shrieking at this point. “He abandoned us for a whole month and he hasn’t tried to contact us at all! He’s probably dying out on some astriod somewhere and that’s his fault! He made a stupid decision because he didn’t bring us with him! He didn’t bring me with him! He probably doesn’t even care about-”

There was a loud slapping noise and Skitspark’s helm whipped to the side as the servo slammed across his face. A little bit of energon leaked from the corner of his mouth as it was cut by one of his teeth. His cheek began to glow a bluish hue as the bruise there began to blossom. The scout’s violet optics were wide in shock and he started to tear up, feeling coolant gather behind his optics. He looked over at a very pissed Meera and whimpered a bit as he looked at she was going to kill someone.

Meera had just slapped his across the face. The medic grabbed the mech by the collar of his plating and pulled him stable to seeth someone at the scout. “You are going to stop thinking like that! Captain Barrelroller will come back! He did  **not** abandon us! You are not thinking straight anymore since you have had no energon and no recharge in the last couple of days! I should be imprisoning you in the brig right now for what you said, but I know you are hurting right now. You miss your mate and that is understandable. So, you to your quarters and recharge immediately before I change my mind and lock you in a cell for the night!”

Skitspark nodded quickly and rushed out of the bridge with fear this in his optics. He ran all the way to the captain’s quarter and punched the access code into the outer door. It opened and he rushed in, quickly closing the door behind him. He was in the small hallways in between the inner and outer door of the quarters and leaned up against the door as he slid down to the floor. He touched his cheek and hissed at the pain it caused. His optics once again dimmed and he was stuck in a stupor for a moment. 

The scout couldn’t believe he said all those things about the captain, his captain. The little scout was in a state of shock because of how hard the femme had slapped him across the face. It stung and hurt a lot, but it reminded him that he wasn’t in charge. What he would do to go out and look for his lover, but he was now confined to his quarters for the rest of the evening, which was the last place he wanted to be right now. 

Skitspark finally stood up again on wobbly legs and pinned in the other access code to the inner door. It slid open and Skitspark walk inside, just staring at the large empty berth in front of him. He began to remember so many nights where the two of them would be up, cuddling or reading some datapad about myths or legends. The two of them would sleep intertwined with each other and keeping close as the room would sometimes get cold. Skitspark could vividly remember some nights were Captain Barrelroller would be holding him in his arms while the other plating kisses all over his frame. 

Skitspark started to cry, all the built-up turmoil finally releasing from his helm and collapsing onto the berth. He landed on the captain’s side of the berth and buried his face into one of his pillows. He let his coolant fall and stain the pillow underneath, but there was a severe pain in his spark. He longed for his mate to come home, to sleep and eat with him. Skitspark just wanted his captain back, but no one else seemed to care. He curled up and continued to weep and sob into the berth.

It was about an hour later when Skitspark finally ran out of coolant to cry. He was still sobbing and crying into the pillow as the night passed. The young scout’s voice was hoarse and raw as his emotions and fears kept leaking out in sobs and whimpers. The youngling was completely worn out and just wanted to be able to sleep without feeling completely alone. He needed his captain, badly. He hugged the captain’s pillow and continued to drily sob into it. Skitspark was hurting from sparkache and he didn’t know how to stop it.

The sound of the door opening and closing scared the young scout into falling backwards onto the berth. The teal and gold mech looked at the inner door of the chambers to see them open for a tall figure and close. At first he thought it was Captain Barrelroller, but noticed two things. One, the room was nearly pitch black, so all he could see was a tall black shape. And two, the mech that walked in didn’t have any wings. That’s when Skitspark started to panic.

The young mech almost screamed, but the figure moved to fast and covered the youngling’s mouth to probably stop him from walking the entire crew. The mech had yellow optics, just like the captain, but they were more orange and red. The large mech pinned the little mech under him and pressed the youngling’s servos over his helm to get him to stop struggling. Skitspark kicked his legs to try and get the mech to let him go, but the figure had moved one of his leg to pin the others to the side of the berth. 

Skitspark sobbed into the servo and watched as the mech continued to glare at them. The teal and gold mech shook his helm to try and get the intruder’s servo off of his face, but it failed. The mech finally growled animalistically at the small mech and Skitspark squeaked in fear, silencing himself. “ **Do you promise to be quiet now?** ” the mech asked in an extremely deep voice.

Skitspark nodded and waited for the mech to removed his servo. He had clawed digits and the glow from his yellow optics off of his face. He didn’t seem to have a mouth at all, but he was speaking. “W-What d-do you w-want f-from m-me?” Skitspark whimpered in fear.

“ **I want you to be quiet for a moment to I can think.** ” the mech replied, almost roaring. “ **Where is the fragging lightswitch in this room?** ”

The mech let go of Skitspark’s servos and went to look for the lightswitch. The young scout didn’t dare move, being that he was sure this mech could probably rip him to pieces. He sat up, moving further on to the berth as he watched the yellow glow of optics move around the room. The lights flickered on at some point and Skitspark was blinded for a moment. He rubbed his tired optics and looked over at the mech standing in the doorway to gasp with happiness.

The mech was Captain Barrelroller, but he was badly scarred in places. He had multiple welds and plating cracks, but he was all in one piece. He had his battle mask on and his wings are protectively tucked to his back. They weren’t damaged, but they seemed not to be able to lift themselves up into their normal position. The captain’s mask slid back into its holder and he looked worryingly at the little mech. 

“Skitspark, are you okay?” the captain asked sounding extremely tired. “It didn’t mean to scare you, I just couldn’t think straight.”

Skitspark leapt off the bed and ran into the mech, crying again and hugging the mech’s abdomen tightly. The captain stumbled back a bit, but chuckled as he was happy to see his mate again. The scout sobbed into the mech’s abdominal plating and didn’t fight as a pair of arms moved under his aft and lifted him up into the air. The little mech planted a kiss on the captain’s face and smiled. “I missed you.” he said.

“I did too, sweetspark.” Captain Barrelroller replied, carrying his lover over to the berth. He laid the mech down on the berth and sat on the side to look down at his mate. “Did you lose weight? You feel light then why I lifted you last.”

Skitspark looked down at his middle with hurt in his optics. “I haven’t been taking in as much energon as I should be. I was too worried about you that I sometimes forgot.”

Captain Barrelroller sighed and looked down at his mate with worry in his optics. “You did it on purpose, Skitspark. Don’t lie to me. He needed something to take you mind off me being gone and you started to starve yourself, didn’t you?”

Skitspark couldn’t look at the captain because he knew he was right. The scout needed something to take his processor off of losing Captain Barrelroller, so he stopped consuming energon about one week prior. It didn’t help, but the pain of hunger reminded him that he was still in reality and the captain was still gone. He started to cry again as he began to feel the disappointment leak off of the captain’s EM field. “I-I…”

“Shush, just rest for now.” the captain hushed as he laid down in the berth next to his mate, wrapping an arm around the smaller mech’s waist. The large jet leaned in and kissed the scout passionately on the lipplates. Skitspark completely melted into it, humming in satisfaction and wrapping his arms around the back of the captain’s neck. The two stayed like that for a minute or two before breaking the kiss and snuggling together in their berth.

Skitspark cuddled with his captain and felt his spark fill up with all that missing affection and love. His captain was home, so he was home.


	9. Stuck As A Human...Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots and Decepticons get stuck as humans, but Barrelroller seems to be all but kinda to any of them except Skitspark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Barrelroller watched the humans down below try to fix their current problem and silently glared at them all. This was their fault after all.

All of the Autobots and the Decepticons were human now. The triple-changer didn’t know why, but he didn’t like it. Everything felt wrong and out of place. He could feel his heat pumping in his chest and everything was too sensitive. Everything he touched had a different texture, everything he smelled in the air was too strong and weird, everything he heard was too loud. The triple-changer was now sitting up in the rafters, watching everyone try to figure everything else out. 

“Is anyone going to get the triple-changer down from the rafters?” The ex-jet looked down at a woman with short black hair with pink accents, naming the human as Acree. “He’s been mopping up there the entire day.”

The triple-changer growled and glared at the woman, his eyes flashing as the reflected off some of the light in the room. He moved further back against the pole he was leaning against and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t like being down there with everyone else. His mind was like two forces playing against each other. Everything in his being was telling him that everything in the room was evil with danger written all over it. He hated it and hated the fact that he felt the urge to kill something.

That was probably because being human brought out his Predacon side more. His teeth had a set of fangs in them and his nails had grown out into claws. His eyes were yellow with a slit pupil in the middle of it. There was no white in his eyes so he vision was very exaggerated and hazy, the humans down below being outlined in a red aura of sorts. He was being to see how the bigger their arua was, the more dangerous they were to Barrelroller’s person.

Also, the human had wings. Not his usual jet wings, but bird wings. They were navy-blue that faded into dark grey at the tips, just like his frame colors. They were fluffy and big, making look somewhat more adorable than intimating. They were folded against his back and spread so they won’t be trapped between his back and the pole he was leaning on. Why he had wings and none of the Decepticons that had wings before didn’t have them was a mystery to him. 

“He can stay up there for all I care.” Megatron spat, glaring right back at the human-like creature that was watching them all. “I don’t need him trying to kill me, even if it was impossible to do so.”

Barrelroller’s glare snapped over to where the humanized warlord was standing and his feathers bristled up, making his body seem bigger than it was. “You want to test that theory, Megatron? Because I would be ever so happy to fight you in that death match.”

“Is that a threat?” the grey-haired human asked, walking forward even though Optimus was trying to keep him from advancing.

“Frankly, the only threat here is you.” the winged human replied, narrowing his glare more at the man, baring his teeth and letting a deep throated growl escape. “So as long as you stay down there, you won’t have to be worrying about losing a limb!”

Everyone else watched as Barrelroller’s last sentence seemed to silent the warlord. He huffed and walked back over to where Optimus was chatting with Ratchet. The white and red haired man was working with Shockwave, who had an eye-patch over one eye and glossy black hair. The two scientists were working on a way to get them back to being cybertronians again. Meanwhile, everyone was on a truce and mingling with each other.

Knockout whistled at the statement, breaking the silence and chuckling a bit. “And you wonder why he isn’t a Decepticon.”

In a flash of movement, Barrelroller was gone from the rafters and standing in front of the medic with a pissed expression on his face. He had the man lifted off the floor by the front of his shirt and his claws were digging into the fabric. His wings were out spread and hovering over the man as he growled at Knockout with his fangs showing. “Can you repeat that again, please? I want to make sure that I didn’t just hear what I thought I did.”

The red-haired man just stared at The triple-changer in utter fear as he shook his head, eyes unblinking. The winged human placed the medic back on the ground and let go of his shirt, being met with Bulkhead standing to his left with a concerned look. “Barrelrooler, I think you should come down.”

The red aura around around Bulkhead had started glowing again, showing that he was a threat, and the triple-changer took a step back. The ex-jet was a tall and well-built human, standing at 6ft 5in and his appearance being more than threatening. The man’s claws flexed a bit as he waited for the man to continue speaking. When he looked around at everyone, the growl came back and festered. “Why? He made an offense towards me and I took action. Wouldn’t you do the same?”

Shockwave and Ratchet briefly looked up from their work to look at the towering monster of a human being. His voice was darker than usual, The triple-changer’s already deep voice seemingly finding a new tone and vocabulary. His stance was protective, as if he was wounded and was trying to defend himself. The man’s eyes were glowing a golden yellow and his wings were puffed out in aggravation. Shockwave silently thought about this observation and realized that he had seen all these traits in Predaking.

“Barrelroller, no one is here to harm you, but you should at least calm down to a more logical level.” the scientist called out, breaking the silence that had fell over the group of humans. Everyone looked at the scientist like he had gone mad, which he technically already was.

“Harm him?” Starscream argued, looking at his ex-best friend with a weary look. “Who is going to harm him?! He’s...huge! And has claws that could probably rip us all to pieces!”

“Starscream, I suppose you shut up before you anger the beast anymore than is.” Megatron spoke up, glaring at his SIC with a warning look.

Barrelroller growled over at the warlord but ignored his threat as he looked over at Shockwave with a personal hatred. That scientist was the reason he was like them and he was telling him to calm down? The man wasn’t just some beast for everyone to play around with as if he were some pet. Everyone was a threat to him, since everyone was afraid. That’s how it worked. The more fearful someone is of something, they are most likely to attack that thing. And Barrelroller was something to fear.

“You dare tell me to shut up?” Barrelroller roared out, teeth grinding against each other. “I am not just some animal that needs to be put in a cage, like you do to all your tests.”

“I am only saying that you are not being yourself right now.” the scientist continued, placing down his tool and gave a monotone glare at the triple-changer. “Calming down would help you control it.”

“And whose fault is it that I was made to be like this, huh?!” Barrelroller growled up, his voice echoing throughout the room. The glow coming off of his eyes grew and started to create some shadows on his face. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what happened. And if you would like to know, I’ve been trying so hard to not kill anyone today because of this stupid primal instinct and all of you trying to control me isn’t helping.”

“Primal instinct? What are you talking about?” Ratchet questioned, quirking an eyebrow and looking between Shockwave and Barrelroller. Everyone seemed to be questioning that now and wondering what the heck happened.

Barrelroller growled and turned his back on the group, not wanting to answer that question. His wings folded back down onto his back and he growled a bit. He didn’t want anyone to know about this problem, but his stupid rage was getting rid of that secret fast. He should of just stay up in the rafters where he was not being bothered by the others and could focus for once about being something different. It wasn’t easy, since all of his senses were telling him that he was in constant danger.

The triple-changer suddenly felt someone touch his wings and he whipped back around to yell at the person. Skitspark was standing there with a worried expression. The grounder knew why The triple-changer was acting like this and grew increasingly worried at the man was so going to do something he would regret. The teen with blue hair looked up at the mech and gave a small smile, touching the man’s arm. It had hair on it, but it felt nice.

“The triple-changer, can you please calm down?” the child asked, rubbing The triple-changer’s forearm a bit to make sure he was paying attention. “Everyone would like you to be you again.”

Barrelroller didn’t seem to be listening to the little teen and lifted him up into his arms. Skitspark squeaked at the movement, which made the triple-changer smile a bit, and the winged man shot back up into the rafters with the teen in his arms. He flapped his wings a bit to keep himself stable and back down in his spot, letting his wings droop and relax a bit. He smiled at the teen and closed his eyes, feeling much better to have Skitspark with him.

The boy-haired teen on the other hand was not as relaxed as the triple-changer was. He was clinging onto the large man’s shirt since he was so far off the ground and didn’t want to fall. He closed his eyes and imagined himself back on the ground, only to feel a large hand push through his hair. He opened his eyes again and watched as the once scary human was petting him and running his fingers through the blue hair. Skitspark smiled and leaned more against the large male’s chest.

Barrelroller played with the teen’s hair for a while before he let his arm drop around the little human’s back and began to massage the boy’s back. Skitspark smiled warmly, his eyes closing as he sunk further into happiness and comfort. The massage was making him more relaxed, and his arched his back into the hands, wanting more touch. Skitspark reached up and started playing with the human’s dark hair, combing his fingers through the smoothed back locks. It felt soft and well brushed, making it feel fluffy almost. The hair shined in the light, making dark blue highlights reflect back. 

Two wings came up and surrounded the two bodies that laid in the rafters. Skitspark felt the blanket of feathers cover him and sighed in happiness. He looked up at Barrelroller to see that the man had already closed his eyes, probably to take a nap. The blue-haired teen played with a few of the feathers and smiled as they twitched and fluttered while Barrelroller slept. He pulled the wings up a little more and snuggled into the mech’s arms, closing his eyes to sleep with the larger man. He felt safe again.

“What just happened?” Knockout asked out loud and everyone shushed him.

“I have a feeling that Skitspark seemed to know something we didn’t about The triple-changer’s problem.” Optimus commented, watching the two humans sleep up in the rafters together. “But at least whatever rage The triple-changer had is gone now.”

“I’ll say.” Ratchet inputted. “I’ve seen Barrelroller act so violent towards anyone of us, especially Bulkhead. I am also pretty confused that if The triple-changer has wings, should Starscream have them as well.”

Starscream glared into the distance before giving a offended glance towards Ratchet. “Yes, why don’t I have my wings as well?”

Shockwave chuckled and went back to his work. Everyone stared at the scientist with another look and the scientist sighed. “I will explain at a later date while the triple-changer had acted out that way towards everyone, but if you want to know why Skitspark seemed to have more control is because of their past interactions.”

“What?” Arcee asked. “But Skitspark and Barrelroller have never met since that cave-in.”

“Then maybe that cave-in sparked something.” Shockwave answered back. “Because every monster king needs their queen, and Barrelroller just found his.”


	10. Hunt the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrelroller has a nightmare.-sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

_ “You’re too late, Barrelroller. Just. As. Usual.” _

_ Barrelroller was standing in an empty warehouse just outside of Tarn, weapons armed and having full intentions of using them. The voice echoed around the room, bouncing off the wall and between the ceiling and the floor. The mech scanned the room for someone, but couldn’t find where the voice had come from. So, he kept moving in the direction he needed to go and walked down another hallway, many doors lining the walls as he walked. _

_ “Do you even really know why you’re here?” _

_ The triple-charger stopped moving again when the voice sounded. The voice seemed to be coming from the room at the end of the hallway, but Barrelroller couldn’t see a room. Just two large double doors, seemingly locked, standing there and intimidating him from afar. He continued walking, scanning every room, testing the mechanics, and walking away because it was locked. All of the doors were locked, making Barrelroller extremely frustrated at the fact that he couldn’t open any of the doors. _

_ “Come and find what your spark come for.” _

_ Barrelroller growled. This voice was beginning to really irritated him that this point. He looked towards the last door, the ones at the end of the hallway and sighed. He transformed one arm into a blaster and walked up to the double doors. He listened inside the room and heard voices, different ones and one of them sounded very familiar. He questioned going into the room, but knew he was on a mission, so he pushed open the doors and walked inside. _

_ “Welcome to the Hunt, Barrelroller. Our subject had been waiting for their savior to find them for quite some time.” _

_ The large jet froze, looking around at the room. It was a holding cell chambar, a large room designed for torturing and interrogating prisoners or other criminals violently. It was one of the methods Megatron came up with to get information. It was dimly lit and seemed to go on forever. Why was he here? It didn’t make any sense. Barrelroller was supposed to be spying on an illegal auction in Tarn, but there was no one here. He finally broke and walked further into the room, looking up at the ceiling. _

_ “What is this? What the frag do you want from me?” the mech asked, looking around the room. “What subject?” _

_ “He’s hiding. Don’t worry, he’ll come out to say hi. We’ll make sure of it.” _

_ Before Barrelroller could protest about that action, the sound of buzzing appeared in the air, meaning something electrical activated. There was a scream, one of pain and suffering, and a dark corner of the room light up with electrical sparks and the silhouette of small mech. The jet carefully walked over, listening as the mech whimpered from the abuse it just received, and knelt down to try and see the mech better. The mech was curled up itself, shaking and trembling in fear. He could see little puffs of air escaped from where his helm was, meaning that he was sick and overheating somewhat. The room wasn’t cold, so that was the only reasonable explanation for it. _

_ “Ro--ller?” _

_ Barrelroller’s helm snapped over to the two dimly lit optics at where looking at him desperately. Barrelroller’s optics narrowed at the voice. He couldn’t see the mech very well, but the voice was familiar and he couldn’t quite name it. He knew it from somewhere, he just didn’t know where from. The mech knew his name though, which meant it was someone either from Iacon, or from the Autobots. Barrelroller growled a bit and saw the mech flinch a bit at the sound. _

_ Then all the light flickered on, brightening the room more. Barrelroller was blinded for a minute before he could see again, the sudden change in light defocusing his optics. He growled again in frustration and hear the smaller mech squeak and whimper again. He stopped and calmed himself, not wanting to scare them anymore. When he looked down finally, his blaster transformed back into his servo and he stared in shock.  _

_ It was Skitspark. He was curled up in a tight ball against the wall, his frame battered and dented from some kind of fighting or beating. There were gashes, scorch marks, pulled fuel lines and wires, and crushed-in limbs and Skitspark was luckily still alive. Barrelroller sat down on the floor and placed a steady servo on the mech’s helm, feeling the jerk but beginning to rub and stroke the mech’s head in comfort.  _

_ “It seems you found what you were looking for.” _

_ Skitspark flinched again and squirmed under Barrelroller’s touch as the voice reappeared. Barrelroller hushed him quietly, trying to get damaged grounder to calm down a bit. He turned his helm a bit and saw a shadowed figure behind him. Their optics were red, but the person was shorter than he was. It wasn't Megatron or any other Decepticon he knew. The mech walked forward into more of a brightened area of the cell and Barrelroller’s servo automatically transformed into a blaster. _

_ “State your name and you purpose for being here.” Barrelroller stated, his tone slipping back into formality. “What did you do to Skitspark?” _

_ “Nothing unnecessary.” the mech spoke back. His grey plating blended in with the room around them. “I was just asking some questions and he didn’t comply.” _

_ Skitspark grabbed at Barrelroller’s arm and pulled himself into the larger mech’s chassis. The jet secured his arm around the quivering mech and shielded him with frame, wanting to keep him as far away from this mech as possible. “P-Please…” _

_ “I know. Don't worry.” Barrelroller answered back, holding the mech tighter. He turned his helm back to the mech and growled. “You know how wrong this is, right? _

_ “Once a con, always a con.” the man answered, gesturing his servo over towards Skitspark. “And once a beast, always a beast.” _

_ The triple-charger felt his eyes flicker and blurr in rage for a moment. They turned yellow for a split second before going back to blue. Skitspark clung to the Barrelroller’s plating more and buried his helm into the jet’s neck cabling. Barrelroller didn’t move, but he could feel his rage building. “I'm not a beast.” _

_ “Says the beast himself.” the mech replied, walking forward into the light. His helm had fins looked like a crown and his back had rotors. He was a flight frame, but wasn't a Seeker. “All I asked Skitspark here was to tell me how to hunt the beast, but apparently the beast has come for other matters. I didn't know what we took the Queen.” _

_ Barrelroller growled his optics slowly faded into a golden yellow. His fangs sharpened out and his digit tips sprouted claws. His helm fins curved a bit and became sharp and a overprotective feeling grew in the room. He was mad at the mech, taking and hurting Skitspark. Skitspark was his friend, his responsibility, and he was hurt. This mech was going to pay by dying, slowly and painfully. _

_ “Skitspark is mine.” Barrelroller growled, his wings fanning out to make him bigger. “You don’t take things that don't belong to you.” _

_ The mech laughed, a blade sliding out over his servo, and started to walk forward. Barrelroller growled louder, telling him to back away and stay away. He could feel Skitspark whimpering into his neck cables and his small servos digging into his plating. The grounder was terrified off this mech and was trying to hide. “B-Barrelroller, g--get i-it o-off.” the mech cried, letting the coolant behind his violet optics fall. _

_ Barrelroller noticed the collar around Skitspark's neck cable, bruising and cutting into his neck. He moved a claw up and picked the key lock, watching it fall off and clatter against the floor. It sparked a bit before it turned off and broke. It was a shock collar, which infuriated Barrelroller that this mech would try to constantly hurt his friend. “You’re dead.” Barrelroller growled out. _

_ “I'd like to see you try.” the mech replied, his other servo transforming into blaster. The mech walked weirdly, as if he was drunk, but still seemed seemed to be able to hold a stance. Barrelroller carefully placed Skitspark on the ground behind him and kissed him on the helm. He then stood up and broke into a fighting stance. _

_ “Ready when you are, fragger.” the jet seethed out. _

_ The mech laughed and shout first, aiming for the middle of Barrelroller’s chestplate. The triple-charger slid his blade out of his other servo, the one not already a blaster, and deflected the shot. The mech froze and glared. Barrelroller only smirked and charged forwards. The mech delayed moving out of the way and nearly got impaled by the blade. He staggered backwards and felt were the blade had nicked his arm. He chuckled and stared at the enraged mech. “You missed.” he taunted. _

_ Barrelroller had slammed up against the wall behind the mech after he moved. He shook his helm and refocused his vision on the mech. The figure was smiling at him as he spoke, taunting him and pushing his Predacon side out more. Barrelroller started to feel his vision blurr more as his control over his body started to slip. His frame seemed to move on its own and tackled the mech in a fit of anger. Both of them crashed on the floor and Barrelroller had the other pinned by his chassis, claws digging into the plating underneath them.  _

_ “Seize action.” the jet spat at the other mech. “Or, you will be hurt.” _

_ “You think I’m scared of you?” the mech mocked, laughing as well. He looked completely crazy, which Barrelroller didn’t have a problem with. “You’re just a mech with a monster hiding inside of them. You are too scared to let your little secret out amongst your friends. They all would think that you are a monster, a freak. And you not that it’s-ack!” _

_ Barrelroller clamped his other servo around the mech’s throat and squeezed, making the other choke on his sentence. The triple-charger’s optics glowed more and he leaned in more, applying pressure. He chuckled darkly and growled into the mech’s audio receptor. “What do you think you were trying to accomplish here? What was this supposed to gain you?” _

_ “I can see how you’re Predacon side has its own personality.” the mech choked out, trying to move his arm up from Barrelroller’s pede. “You talk more like a king, someone of royalty. You act so civil for a beast.” _

_ Barrelroller’s growl got louder as his claws dug deeper into the mech’s chestplates. “What were you planning on doing with Skitspark!?” he roared, wanting answers from the mech. _

_ “I believe you know who Seeker hunters are.” the mech started to explain. “Some people have asked many hunters to capture the most famous Seeker breed in existence for a very high price. You, being a triple-charger with Predacon CNA and Seeker heritage, happened to be the most rare breed. Many cybertronians have tried to capture you, but all have failed. They didn’t have the right leverage.” _

_ Barrelroller was getting impatient. He growled, scaring the mech into being quiet. “Keep talking, mech! I don’t have all day!” _

_ “I was going to remove the grounder’s wings, since I could still sell them for a good price.” the mech fearfully spat out, trying to move out of the jet’s pin. “I was also going to sell him as a pleasure mech, or into forced labor. He’s young and most bots want to interface with someone-AHH!” _

_ The mech’s arm was crushed under Barrelroller’s thruster, making the mech shout out in pain. The triple-charger didn’t have to hear the end of that statement. Skitspark was no some toy to mess around with. He was Barrelroller’s friend, his best friend, his queen. Skitspark was Barrelroller’s queen to him being a king. No one touches his queen. He growled as he stood back up, not taking his optics off the mech. “I will spare you only because I will not kill someone in front of my queen. It would be wise of you to stay down.” he seethed at the mech. _

_ Barrelroller walked over to Skitspark, kneeling down to pick him up into his arms. Skitspark smiled weakly, wrapping his arms around Barrelroller’s neck and hugging the jet. “You really mean I’m your queen? But I’m not a femme.” _

_ “It doesn’t matter that you are a mech.” Barrelroller mused, purring a bit at the fact he had Skitspark in his arms. “You are my lover, and my lover is my queen. They do not need to be feminine to be that type of person. A queen is a strong-willed person who stands up for their mate and is loyal to them. They make good decisions and solve problems fit for them. You have showed me that, so you are my queen. I will always love you.” _

_ The two kissed a bit, Skitspark humming in happiness. His violet optics glowed with happiness and his wings were high and fluttering. The small mech was happy, and Barrelroller was happy. He felt himself start to calm down until Skitspark’s field completely changed on him. Skitspark’s joyful expression dropped to one of fear and worried as his face paled slightly and his doorwings dropped. Barrelroller looked concerned at the mech and cupped the mech’s face. “What’s wrong, sweetspark?” he asked. _

_ “Barrelroller...Barrelroller, turn around!” the smaller mehc yelled in fear as the sound of a blaster charging pierced the silence in the air. Before the jet could react, a shot blasted into his back and out through the other side. Skitspark was no harmed, being that Barrelroller had moved him at the last second, but the triple-charger felt forward, barely able to hold himself up. Skitspark looked up at the mech, seeing the whole in his chassis and starting to panic. _

_ “You know, maybe I’ll just keep the little queen for myself.” the mech behind him hissed. “He seems like a passionate little mech. I’d love to see how stretched his valve would get with my spike inside him.” _

_ Skitspark whimpered and hid under Barrelroller, trying to get the jet to focus again. Everything hurt in his frame, so the triple-charger was disoriented. He could see Skitspark underneath him, shaking in fear and hiding from the other mech. “Barrelroller, get up! Please!” Skitspark was crying and shaking, but Barrelroller couldn’t move. _

_ “Maybe, I’d invite some friends as well.” the mech continued taunted, walking around the side of the mech and looked under at Skitspark, holding onto Barrelroller’s legs. “We could all take turn filling up the little guy, maybe have ourselves some sparklings while we’re at it. He would be our little pet, pleasuring us and making us offspring.” _

_ Barrelroller wanted to kill the mech so badly. Skitspark was his mate, no one touched him like that. No one terrorizes him like that. He’s no one’s pet! Skitspark was scared, Barrelroller could feel it. He mustered up around his strength and pushed Skitspark off of him, moving him away from other mech. The mech laughed as he watched that happen, chuckling to himself. “You really do love him, don’t you? Too bad you have to die though.” _

_ A shot went off and Barrelroller felt something explode in his helm. Everything went lights out and he fell forward unto the floor. The only thing he could hear was Skitspark screaming his name. _

  
  


Barrelroller woke up, shooting up from his sleeping position and venting heavily. He looked around to the room to see it was his own. The datapads he owned were all stacked neatly on the shelves, his desk was covered in work, and some empty energon cubes were in a waste bin by the door. It was still dark outside and he couldn’t hear anything. The mech sighed in relief that the scenario was just a spark terror and not something real. His wings fluttered and bit and he yawned. He wasn’t going to be sleeping for some time.

“...Barrelroller?” Barrelroller looked over as two violet optics came online and looked up at him. “What’s wrong? Why are your optics glowing?”

Barrelroller realized that his spark terror must have cause his Predacon-mode to activate and he sighed. He looked down at his claws and clenched his servos into fists. One of the side effects of being him, he guess. “I’m okay, Skitspark. I just had a spark terror, that’s all.”

Skitspark smiled sleepily and tugged on the mech’s arm, pulling him back down onto the bed. “Must have been one bed fragging spark terror to make your Predacon side come out. What happened?”

“The usual Shockwave dream, nothing too bad.” he lied, kissing the smaller mech on the helm. “Go back into recharge.”

“Not if you don’t with me, dragon boy.” the scout remarked.

“Just because I have Predacon CNA, doesn’t automatically make me a dragon, Skitspark.” Barrelroller replied back at the nickname. “Also, Skylynx is a gryphon, so that proof of something.”

The two laughed before Skitspark yawned and closed his optics again. “Night, sweetspark.” he said before snuggling himself back into Barrelroller’s chassis. His doorwings fluttered a bit and his servos hugged the mech’s waist. 

Barrelroller chuckled and kissed the mech, wrapping an arm behind his lover’s back and closing his optics as well. “Goodnight, my Queen.”


	11. Plan and Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shattered Glass AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Barrelroller was having another hard day and frankly hated every fiber of Optimus Prime’s being right now.

The triple-changer had flew off from base after the lord of darkness himself had decided to foil one of his plans again. The jet landed somewhere in a forest and started taking his anger out on the trees surrounding him, shooting off flames and blaster shots while cutting the pines in half with his blades. The part of the forest that the Autobot had landed in was partly destroyed and the Decepticons received warning of it thanks to their chatty communications officer, Soundwave and his little birdie. 

Somewhere on the  _ Nemesis _ , the Decepticons were trying to figure out what to do. All of the officers were sitting in the war room and arguing about some formation of a plan. Arachnid, who was the head security officer, was trying to convince everyone that they should just go and fight the triple-changer while he’s partially distracted and in a rage. Dreadwing was agreeing with her and trying to also convince that just him and the security officer to go alone. 

Starscream was fighting against that, knowing that Barrelroller would overpower them all in an instant and might call for backup is tempted. Knockout and Breakdown were on Starscream’s side and trying to warn the other two how extensive their damage could get. The medic and his assistant knew the damage the large triple-changer could cause is angered and with him already on a rampage, he would be deadly and most likely put the both of them in a medical stasis before they touched the ground. 

Soundwave, being the moral and the reason, was trying to calm everyone down and get them to stop fighting. Megatron, who a little annoyed with the amount of discord in his ranks, just sat quietly at the head of the table and tried to wait out everyone’s argument. Everyone seemed to have spoken once about the issue, making their statements and trying to fight for it. Both sides of the table had mechs and femmes standing up and slamming their fights against the table to make their point.

Everyone, except for Skitspark. Now Skitspark was not a very talkative mech. He mostly silent and just watched from outside the conversations. Being the scout, the only talking he really had to do was report back to Soundwave or Megatron about his findings. It wasn’t that the youngling couldn’t speak, it’s just that he was too scared to. He thought the moment he said something off, everyone else would shune him for it. He he sat at the very end of the war table and watched carefully. 

Megatron looked up from the table and looked down at the frightened mech. They made optics contact, and the general stood up, silencing everyone else. “Skitspark, why don’t you suggest something.” he said calmly and everyone turned to look at the youngling.

Skitspark squeaked and frantically looked at everyone else in fear. “U-Umm...I-I d-don’t k-know.” he stuttered out and looked at his leader. “W-We know that B-Barrelroller is a-always trying t-to o-overthrow Optimus Prime, r-right?”

“Yeah, that’s what he always does.” Arachnid answered back, poking found at the mentioned jet that was currently throwing a hissy fit in a forest. “It’s amusing at most. Why is that a concern with the issue we’re having?”

“W-Well, m-maybe he j-just n-needs s-someone to vent h-his a-anger t-to.” Skitspark suggested, making everyone stare at him like he was crazy. Skitspark suddenly shrunk back into his seat and everyone started mumbling.

“Skitspark has a point, y’all.” Soundwave spoke up after thinking about the suggestion. “I’ve seen the mech when he’s mad. He’s crazy. He talks to himself and yells into the air like someone is listening to him. But the jet does seem to be more civil when someone is talking to him.”

“Are you two out of your processors?!” Knockout protested, his overprotective medic side taking over. “Do you know how much risk you are in if one of us went down there to actually talk to him?! He would scrap you before you could get a word out! The mech is out of his helm!”

“Yet he seemed to be the most chill of the Autobots, doc.” Soundwave countered. “We might as well give it a shot.”

Everyone looked at Megatron for an answer and waited at the general was thinking about his answer. “Skitspark,” Megatron asked the scout. “Why do you suggest that?”

“I-I...just thought t-that if the m-mech w-would calm down a-after he v-vented to someone w-who i-isn’t a tree.” the young scout answered, shying away. “I-I wouldn’t l-like to be yelling a-at a tree.”

“That’s because you never yell.” Dreadwing commented and Arachnid smack the backside of his helm. “Ow!”

Megatron nodded and looked back up at Skitspark. “Then I suggest you go, Skitspark. If something happens, we will bridge you out immediately. I do not think that Barrelroller will be angered by you, but he still might attack you.”   
  
Skitspark sat there in a bit of shock, but nodded. He suggested the idea, he was kinda doomed to go through with it. Starscream stood up from his seat in protest. “Megatron, do you really think that is a good idea? I know Barrelroller. He is a powerful mech when enraged and right now we do not need to be losing a member of our ranks. Skitspark, as fast and agile as he is, will not be able to outrun a cybertronian jet.”

“I understand your concern, Skitspark, but I think Skitspark wanted to go in the first place.” Megatron answered, causing everyone else to look at him in disbelief. 

“What?” Starscream asked and looked back at the scout. “What does he mean? Why do you want to go see that...monster!?”

“He’s not a monster!” Skitspark suddenly yelled, glaring at the Seeker commander. He immediately shied after bursting out like that. “H-He’s not. He saved me from that cave-in. He didn’t have to, but he did.”

“And then the Autobots captured you and tortured you for three weeks.” the Seeker aruged and everyone agreed, especially Knockout. “He probably placed a part in it. Him and Ratchet work together, if you haven’t forgotten.”

“He wasn’t there when Optimus Prime...interrogated me.” Skitspark answered back. “I would hear Acree say things like him leaving base, or passing away any opportunities to inflict any pain on me. They said he was probably off planning something. That night I escaped, Barrelroller was the only one up. He could have sounded the alarm and I could have been offlined, but he didn’t do that. He just...turned on the groundbridge, put in a set of coordinates to a huge forest out in the middle of the country and said goodbye.”

“He was probably playing you.” Dreadwing mentioned. “I’ve seen the mech work. You gain his trust and then he shoots you in the back five seconds later. He’s out for his own personal gain and nothing else.”

Megatron raised his servo and silenced everyone else. “Skitspark, I presume you are ready to go?”

“Y-Yes. I am.” the scout answered back. Soundwave nodded and opened a groundbridge for the mech, letting the scout wave goodbye and walk through. Skitspark disappeared into the green vortex and Soundwave closed it. All of the officers were silent and sighed all at the same time. This was probably going to end badly.

Meanwhile, Barrelroller was having the time of his life throwing boulders off of a cliff into the ravine below. He was still pissed and was trying to calm himself down by throwing the large rocks off of a cliff. It was working, kinda, but the triple-changer was still mad. The plan was so simple! Distract Ratchet long enough to slip some organic poison into the Prime’s energon and wait. But no, Acree had to be a little glitch and tell on him. Now, Optimus was on another rage-fueled search for his missing temporary SIC and Barrelroller was having none of it.

So here he was, the temporary SIC of the Autobots, sitting on a cliff ledge and ranting to himself about all the ways he was going to kill Arcee lately. You could tell he was mad, red optics blazing in hatred and his wings hanging low on his back. The triple-changer was staring into the abyss of the ravine and growling to himself. What he would do to be the leader of the Autobots. He was so much better of a strategist than Prime would ever be and all the great leader of the Autobots had was his knowledge from Iacon.

Barrelroller growled and stood up, pacing in the small space he had to do so. “I don’t get it! I really don’t! He lacks in skill, strategy, fighting technique, scientific background, and any leadership whatsoever! Yet, everyone decides to follow him! All he has is fear! I can be frightening! All the Decepticons call me a monster, so what is wrong with my leadership?!”

The mech was going to continue when he heard a twig snap and a small gasp from behind him. The jet turned around and saw a little mech with baby blue and yellow plating. His optics were a deep blue and froze with fear. The little scout seemed to be too scared to move, which gave Barrelroller a chance to move closer. He then recognized the little mech as the Decepticon scout he got in that cave in with.

“Where’s the rest of your friends, little one?” the triple-changer answered almost endearingly. “Did they abandon you like my team abandoned me?”

The little mech didn’t answer as the black and red jet walked closer. His yellow optics were burning a hole through his helm by the intensity of his stare. The large mech stopped right in front of the small mech and leaned down. His face hovered over the little Decepticon and smiled with a toothy grin. He cupped the mech’s face and quirked a brow. “Skitspark, right?”

“Y-Yes.” the Decepticon scout finally answered.

“Ah, it talks!” the Autobot exclaimed in a mocking joy. “So, why are you here? Come to be captured again?”

“N-No. I w-want to t-talk.” Skitspark answered, watching as the triple-changer started to circle him. The Autobot was stalking him like a predator, which made Skitspark the prey.

“Talk? About what?” the larger mech questioned. “Our feelings?”

“N-Not r-really.” the scout answered back to the air commander. “The D-Decepticons-”

“So you are here for them.” Barrelroller stated and stopped moving, staring face to face with the mech as he look from afar. “I really didn’t expect less. I did destroy a section of a forest. Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now, does it? Alright Arachnid, you can come and take me away now!”

Nothing happened, which made the Autobot jet very confused. The Decepticons were here to take him away, or at least try to...right? The triple-changer looked at the scout and suddenly got angry again. “Do you think I’m a fool or something?”

“What?! No!” Skitspark argued back before the large mech rushed forward and seized the small mech by the neck cables. The Decepticon scout gasped and whimpered as he hung there in the Autobot’s claws. “P-Please…”

The triple-changer growled and slammed the small mech up against a tree, making something snap of the Decepticon’s back and Skitspark shrieked out in pain. One of the mech’s doorwings hung limply and the small mech began to cry out for mercy, which the Autobot wasn’t willing to give. “Do I scare you, little Decepticon?”

Skitspark didn’t know how to answer that. He was in pain, knowing that something broke on his back from the impact against the tree and the claws around his throat. The little mech had coolant tearing from his optics and whimpered loudly. He still struggled to get out of the mech’s grip, but failed as it was causing him too much pain.

Barrelroller growled and removed the small mech from the ground and slamming him onto the ground, front down and pinning him there. Skitspark cried out in pain as he felt a knee joint pin him down on his back. The servo around his neck cables squeezed tighter and Skitspark stopped struggling. The black and red jet noticed that one of the little mech’s doorwings had fractured and were leaking energon. He felt a strange hurting inside his chassis, but he ignored it for now. “I asked you a question, you little brat! Answer it!”

Skitspark whimpered and cried into the ground underneath him. “P-Please l-let m-me g-go...i-it h-hurts…”

Barrelroller moved the injured doorwing with his claw and the Decepticon under him started to scream out in pain and cry more. “Do I scare you?”

“Y-Yes.” the little mech answered, fearing for his life at this point. “Y-You s-scare m-me…”

“Then why do you want to talk?” Barrelroller asked. “You fear me and all Decepticons know to run and hide when the big bad triple-changer is on the battlefield. And know you are even injured. Why speak to me when you fear everything that I am?”

“I-I…” Skitspark didn’t want to say was he was going to say. He was too scared to say it. He continued crying though as the mech above him seemed to not want to move.

“You what? Spit it out!” the large jet threatened as he clamped his servo around the little mech’s damaged doorwing. He moved it slightly and the mech choked on a sob. “Or I’ll rip your wing off.”

Now Skitspark started to panic. He couldn’t move his arms to hide his face, but he was still crying and was so afraid. “N-No p-please d-don’t! I-I c-can’t t-tell y-you!” the scout begged the SIC of the Autobots.

Barrelroller pulled the wing back a bit, Skitspark gasping in pain and sobbing more. “Oh come on! This can’t be that important! Spit it out already and stop delaying!” he nagged mockingly.

“I-I c-can’t!” Skitspark cried back, sobbing into the dirt behind his face. Barrelroller had apparently had it and grasp the wing harder, about to pull it off. Skitspark shrieked and started screaming. “I have a crush on you! I love you! That’s why I wanted to talk! Please, don’t take off my wing! I don’t want to lose anything else in my frame again! Please!”

Barrelroller froze and went wide-opticed. The little scout loved him? The jet let go of the mech’s doorwing and moved off of the scout. He sat next to the Decepticon and pondered what Skitspark had just said. The little scout had a crush on him, which was uncommon since they were from different fractions. But something else catch his attention. The little mech said that he didn’t want to lose something else from his frame again.

Something clicked in the triple-changer’s processor and a memory of something that happened when Skitspark was a prisoner of the Autobots. Optimus had been gloating about his capture of the scout, which was really Barrelroller’s doing, and mentioned something about breaking the little mech into submission. Later that evening, Barrelroller could hear screams of terror and pain from where the brig was halfway across base and someone one begging someone else to stop. Barrelroller finally understood had happened that night.

Skitspark looked up at the jet in fear and watched as he reached over to carefully pick him up. The little mech flinched as Barrelroller carefully picked him up and placed him in his lap, petting the scout’s cheek with affection and concern. He looked up with warily optics and saw the amount of worry and shock in the mech’s expression. “Please…” he begged, not wanting to be hurt anymore.

“Shhh, don’t worry.” Barrelroller hushed the little mech, carefully stroking the scout’s face. “I will not hurt you anymore. I am sorry that I inflicted such pain on you.”

Skitspark stared in disbelief at the Autobot SIC. He leaned forward, since his processor began to fade a bit with all the energon he lost. He nuzzled his face about the black chassis in front of him and closed his optics, trusting the large mech that he would kept his word. He continued to cry quietly into the mech’s chest and the jet seemed to take the cue to start petting his back and comforting him.

A few minutes passed by before Barrelroller heard the sound of a motorcycle and a muscle car coming closer to him. He covered up Skitspark with his arms and stood up. The purple and gold motorcycle and the black and blue muscle car transformed into Arcee and Bumblebee as they walked towards the SIC. The motorcycle looked over at the energon-covered mech and laughed when she saw the damaged scout in his arms. “Look what you found, Roller.”

“He snuck up on me.” was all the triple-changer said. “It’s his fault he got damaged.”

“Well, I guess you’re just lucky then.” the femme stated, holding out her arms for the jet to pass over the little mech. “Now give him here. Prime wants his little play toy back.”  
  
Barrelroller started growling at the motorcycle and backed away. His optics started to glow and his large wings fanned out in anger. He let one of his arm blades slide out and held it in front of Skitspark. He broke into a defense position against the other two Autobots and held the Decepticon scout closer to his chassis. He wasn’t going to let Optimus Prime ever hurt this youngling ever again.

He started laughing at the other two and smiled at them wickedly. “ **I’d like to see you try!** ”

 


	12. We're Eating Out Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrelroller has fun 'eating out' with Skitspark-NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. Read at your own risk and discretion. Hope you enjoy!

“That is not what I thought you meant by eating out, Roller.” Skitspark announced as he sat on Barrelroller’s chestplates and nervously blushed.

Barrelroller smirked up at the smaller mech and sighed. Tonight was going to be a fun night. He had suggested doing something “fun” with his lover and that brought them both to the conclusion of interface. Frankly, seeing Skitspark get flustered and blushing was always a turn-on for him, so it was basically a win-win situation for him. Barrelroller was planning, and quietly loosely suggested, to eat out his partner’s valve. He had never had the change yet, so this would be a first for the both of them. 

“Well, here we are.” the tripled-charger stated. “We can always not, if you want. I won’t force you to do anything.”

“NO! No! I don’t mind!” Skitspark countered and curled his legs in a bit. “I just...I’ve never had some mech eat me out before and I’m a little nervous. I d-don’t know what to expect, so maybe I’m a little anxious to start.”

Barrelroller hummed and bent the younger mech forward. The teal mech yelped a bit as his front came down on Barrelroller’s chassis and their faces meet. “Don’t worry. I’ll take it easy if you’re too afraid.” he joked and pecked the scout quickly on the lips. 

Skitspark immediately took that into offense and puffed out his chestplates, pushing himself up on his servos. “I’m not afraid! I can handle anything you throw at me!”

“Oh really?” Barrelroller asked as he tugged the mech back down and stared at him directly in the optics. “Let’s test that theory then~”

The larger mech pulled his lover all the way down and their lipplates clashed together. Barrelroller took dominance instinctively and passionately kissed Skitspark. The teal scout made a sound of surprise when it happened, but sunk into the kiss as his plating started to heat up and his fans clicked on simultaneously. The Decepticon pressed back into their heated kiss and moaned on Roller’s lips as he moved his servos up to start stroking the jet’s audials.

Barrelroller growled playfully as he felt the small servos pet his audials. He let his denta nibble on Skitspark’s bottom lipplate as he moved his own servo up to cup and squeeze Skitspark’s aft, making the younger mech gasp at the contact. His mouth opened and Barrelroller forced his glossa in, earning another moan. He let his glossa roam Skitspark’s oral cavity, licking over the smaller glossia and around the inside of his cheeks. He smiled and continued at Skitspark melted more and more into his actions.

Skitspark felt like his was on fire. Barrelroller’s squeezing of his aft made his plating warm up even more and his fan clicked on higher. He had no idea how he had heated up so fast, but made the idea of what Barrelroller was planning set his systems off. Once the triple-changer had his glossia in the smaller mech’s oral cavity, Skitspark moaned deeply and started to suck on the mech’s glossia as if it was a spike. It was large enough be one, for a matter of fact. He brought his own glossia up to intertwine and swirl with the invading one and closed his optics, taking in all of the sensations he was feeling. He gasped more as he felt Barrelroller’s servos trail up his back and start messing with his doorwings.

The two broke apart, allowing Skitspark to get some air and vent a bit. Barrelroller watched as the younger mech became a gasping mess in his servos and smirked. The teal and gold scout panted and looked down at his partner with lustful optics. He wanted more. He had felt so good kissing Barrelroller and he wanted more of it. He wanted to the larger mech’s glossia on his again and it to explore every inch of his oral cavity. He pawed at the mech’s chestplate and keened at the Autobot to continued, not trusting his voice box anymore.

“No, Skitspark.” the bigger mech scolded playfully as he moved his arms to hook underneath the mech’s skinny legs. “I know you want more, but you have to be patient. Give me a good reason to sped up to the main event, and maybe I’ll get you there~”

Skitspark smiled a bit at the mech’s lust-filled tone and start grinding his closed valve panel on the mech’s chestplate. His valve was severely heated behind his panel and he wanted Barrelroller to eat him out already. He moaned Barreroller name as he felt charge start to build and make his valve sensitive. Everytime he would grind down and forward, he would moan and gasp at the feeling and grasp Barrelroller’s shoulder panels for balance. “B-Barrelroller...ah~! P-Please...hngh!...p-please~!”

“Please what~?” the jet teased as he moved his hand to grope Skitspark’s doorwings.

“AAH~!!” Skitspark moaned loudly and started to beg some more. “P-Please! E-Eat me...ah~!...out!”

Barrelroller deeply chuckled, sending a small vibration through his chest and made Skitspark whimper. He tugged his arms back, moving the small scout forward up to where his chin was. He leaned forward and licked the mech’s spike panel, teasing it as he watched Skitspark start to moan more. He then pulled Skitspark onto his face and directly over his mouth, hovering the mech over his helm so he could see the mech’s panel.

Lubricant was already leaking out from beyond the panel. He laughed a bit at how aroused Skitspark had gotten. “You’re so wet, Skits~ All I did was kiss you and you’re already leaking lubricant. You must really want my glossia in your valve~”

Skitspark could feel Barrelroller’s exvent on his heated panel and gasped as the air tickled his panels. “Yes~! P-Please~!”

“As you wish~” Barrelroller answered back and leaned up to lick the mech’s panel. 

Roller ran his glossia over the seams of the panel and licked in the lubricant leaking from it. He hummed in satisfaction at the semi-sweet taste of Skitspark’s lubricant and continued to lick and kiss the panel, making the mech over him gasp and moan at the touches. The triple-changer loved the sounds that Skitspark would make in berth, all high-pitched and child-like. His whimpers made the larger mech’s drive rise. He then pulled back from the panel and watched as the little mech above him whitered.

“W-Why did y-you stop?” Skitspark whined as he looked down at Barrelroller.

“Open up~” the larger mech asked and Skitspark’s panel retracted immediately. He looked up at the teal and gold valve, seeing its node pulsating with charge and arousal. His bio-lights were bright and his valve lips were puffed out with lubricant leaking from them. It was absolutely beautiful. He smiled lustfully and kissed the inside of Skitspark’s thighs, ignoring the valve completely. 

Skitspark moaned as he felt the mech under him kiss his thighs. His valve throbbed at the sensation of someone ignoring it. It wanted to be touched, it wanted to be licked, it wanted to be pleasured to its extent. He groaned and whimpered at the feeling of his throbbing valve wanting Barrelroller to worship it like he promised. “Barrelroller~!...AH~!”

The jet smirked and kissed in closer to his valve, making the mech above him squirm. He stopped right before the valve lips and licked around around with his glossia, tasting any lubricant that was there. The scout moaned and whimpered at the action and leaned forward to hold onto Barrelroller’s audials for balance. Skitspark moaned and his hips bucked forward, wanting Roller to start eating his valve out. 

Barrelroller smiled and decided he had tortured the mech enough. He licked over the valve lips and felt Skitspark shudder and gasp. Barrelroller nipped at the lips and sucked on them, not going in between yet. Skitspark moaned loudly and he felt his spike panel slid opened. The spike slid out and pressurized quickly, getting extremely hard very fast. He rocked his hips more and moaned in ecstasy. “M-More, Roller~!...Ahh~!..More!”

Barrelroller smiled and dug his glossia in between the two valve lips and started lapping up the lubricant in between them. He would lick up and down, from the alterior node down to the end of his valve lips. He would pause to suck and twirl his glossia around the node, making Skitspark moan and gasp hard. More lubricant started to leak from the valve lips and Barrelroller was enjoying the mess he was making of the smaller mech. He brought himself back for a moment and started up at the small mech.

Skitspark was a completely mess, oral fluid seeping from his mouth and his frame shaking with pleasure. The mech was moaning and gasping even though he wasn’t being touched. The scout’s hips rocked forwards and back as he seeked for more contact and pleasure. His valves was leaking lubricant and it was pooling on Barrelroller’s lips. The mech licked his mouth quickly and then brought the mech down to sit on his mouth. He waited for Skitspark to adjust to the feeling and then stuck his glossia into the small valve on top of his mouth, feeling it stretch out and take it in. 

“BARRELROLLER~!!” the mech screamed as his back arched at the sensation. The triple-changer’s glossia felt like a spike was inside his valve. He moaned and started to ride the glossia that was pushing in and out of his valve. His spike was rubbing up against Barrelroller’s crest, causing him to moan more and buck forwards to get some friction off on his aching spike. Skitspark felt his overload start to build up from the amount of charge that was been gained. “More~! F-Faster~! F-Frag~!...AAHH~!” he cried and bucked his hips more.

Barrelroller chuckled and stuck his glossia in as far as it could go. He held Skitspark to his face as he began to suck on his valve and drink all the lubricant the valve was producing. He heard the scout moan louder and try and buck his hips. The jet would flick his glossia, making the little mech’s valve ripple. He pressed his face up against the glowing node and rub against it. The triple-changer could smell how close the smaller mech was to his overload. 

Skitspark felt like he was going to melt. A glossia was dug into his valve and flicking against clusters of nodes and mesh walling. A mouth was sucking and nipping at his valve lips to drink his lubricant dry from his reserves and a crest was making his node and spike feel like they were going to fall off. He began sobbing and moaning louder as he felt his overload creep up closer. His frame was on fire and his fans were at their highest. Skitspark was basically crying out for his overload to come.

“BARRELROLLER~!!!!” the mech shrieked and his back arched, letting his overload take over his frame and release all of his charge as once. 

Barrelroller suddenly felt Skitspark’s valve clench tightly around his glossia and lubricant pour out into Barrelroller’s mouth. The spike resting against his crest shot cum out over his helm and went limp on his helm. Barrelroller got every last drop of lubricant into his mouth before taking his glossia out. He hummed as he savoured the taste of his lover in his mouth as he rubbed Skitspark’s hips. The mech above him was limp against his helm and panting hard. 

The larger mech moved Skitspark to his slide, allowing the scout to move his panels back in place and laid down on the pillow. “Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked endearingly as he cuddled with his mate.

“Y-Yeah.” Skitspark stuttered, still trying to recover and breath. “But I owe you a blowjob now.”

Barrelroller chuckled and nuzzled his helm into the nook of the smaller mech’s neck cables. “We’ll see, sweetspark. We’ll see~”


	13. What Happens When Autobots Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrelroller talks Sktispark to an Autobot party for the first time.-sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Skitspark really didn’t know what to act at an Autobot party, but the minute he stepped in the door he was already frightened by the amount of cybertronians that were there.

Barrelroller was not surprised at the fact that Skitspark was a little intimidated by the amount of people at the party, since it was a work party and people from the lab and from his work building were here, but the scout did want to see what an Autobot party was. Barrelroller’s workplace, being the Senate tower in Iacon, was full of Autobots and reformed Decepticons alike and they find hit another breakthrough in rebuilding some of Cybertron. So most of the Autobots do what Autobots do best besides destroying Decepticons.

They party, and they party hard. Barrelroller, being the Guardian of Cybertron and basically one of the main delegates in the Senate, was of course invited, but everyone was allow to bring a plus one if they wanted. That meant that the triple-changer could bring his mate along to something to do with work for once. Skitspark, always happy to go to a party, obliged to going. He had never met anyone from Barrelroller’s workplace before and wanted to see who his mate worked with.

The party, which was at one of the founders of the party’s home, wasn’t as big as Skitspark expected, but most of the cybertronians there were Autobots and they all seemed to have brought some type of high grade with them. Barrelroller didn’t bring any but there was enough already there when they showed up to last everyone at the party a lifetime. The Decepticon scout looked around to main room and saw that most of the mechs and femmes seemed to be friendly to a degree. Everyone said hello to the large jet as he came in, but no one seemed to notice Skitspark.

“Skits, hun, you okay?” Barrelroller asked, seeing the grounder was a little awkward in the situation. “You seem a little out of it.”

“You told me that Autobots party, but I didn’t know you meant this.” he said while gesturing to all the mechs and femmes in the other room dancing to the music that was playing. The room the two were in was quiet, but Skitspark could still hear the music. “I’m just a little overwhelmed, that’s all.”

“Don’t be.” the jet tried to comfort the smaller mech. “And the reason everyone is like this is because of Jazz.”

“Jazz?” Skitspark asked, questioning the triple-changer. “The Autobot sabotager?”

“Yep! Him and Blaster used to throw the best celebratory parties ever and even Prime went to them.” Barrelroller explained. “Lots of high grade, lots of dancing, lots of music and very casual atmosphere, for the most part. Everyone likes to pull little pranks and other things, but that’s mostly the mechs who are already interberited.”

“Must have been fun, huh?” Skitspark asked, walking over to the nearest table to sit at. He wanted to sit down somewhere he could be the same height as everyone else. “Most Decepticon parties were invite only. I only got to go to them if Starscream brought me along.”

“Well enjoy this then.” Barrelroller said warmly, trying to cheer up his mate and kissed him on the forehelm. “Go have some fun. Make some friends. You don’t have anyone else but me and some other outside friends. Find someone you can relate to and be their friend.”

Skitspark smiled and blushed when Barrelroller kissed him. The youngling kissed his lover on the cheek as a quick thank you for the advice. “I will.”

“Mr. Barrelroller, sir!”

Barrelroller turned around to see a small vehicon moving through the crowd. The energon ribbon tied around his right audial gave away for the mech was instantly and the jet smiled. Yellow optics were pinned on the triple-changer as the mech made his way over to where Skitspark and Barrelroller were situated. The large jet smiled and looked down at the smaller mech walking over to him. The vehicon was smiling and seemed to be a little nervous, kinda like Skitspark was.

“Daniel, you made it.” Barrelroller announced. “It’s good to see you. I know I saw you yesterday at the Senate but you look great.”

“Umm...thank you, sir.” the vehicon answered back, blushing a bit and smiling out at the large mech. “I appreciate it.”

Skitspark watched as the two mechs interacted with each other. Why was this vehicon calling Barrelroller “sir”? Did this vehicon work with Barrelroller at work? He really know, but he was more curious about the face that he had never seen a vehicon’s face without that mask on. He smiled a bit, agreeing with Barrelroller that the mech looked great, and noticed that the vehicon was chatting very nervously with his mate.

“Right.” Barrelroller nodded in agreement to what Daniel had said. He looked over at Skitspark and noticed the confused expression. “Oh. Skitspark, this is my personal assistant from work. His name is Daniel.”

“Hi, I’m Skitspark.” the scout introduced himself. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Barrelroller’s upper arm. “I’m Barrelroller’s mate, and he’s mine.”

Daniel flinched a bit at the change in tone from the small scout and took a step back. Barrelroller sighed and patted his mate on the arm, laughing a bit. “And overprotective apprentaly. Sorry about him. Daniel, as you might now know, this is Skitspark. He’s my mate.”

Daniel seemed a little embarrassed by the statement and held out a servo to the scout. “H-Hi um I’m Daniel. It’s very nice to um meet you.”

“Same here.” Skitspark acknowledged and leaned forward to shake the vehicon’s servo. “It’s nice to see another Decepticon trying to fit with everyone else. You’re lucky to have found this guy, since he seems to magically make everyone accept you into society.”

“Skitspark, stop it.” Barrelroller shunned. “I’m just a part of the delegates’ table. It’s not that big of a deal. And I’m not magically.” Skitspark glared at the jet, making Barrelroller laugh. “Okay, maybe it is a big deal, but I don’t like being pampered over it.”

Daniel smiled and scanned over the room to see some other mechs staring at him and making wolf-whistles at him. He froze and moved closer to Barrelroller out of habit. “Sir, I think I’m going to move onto a different room.”

Barrelroller looked down at Daniel and quirked a brow. “What? Is something wrong? And why are you calling me ‘sir’ all of a sudden? It’s okay to be informal around me.”

Skitspark noticed how nervous Daniel was getting and decided see what was bothering him so much. He could tell the atmosphere of the room changed slightly and something was frightening the vehicon. He hopped off his chair and patted the vehicon on the shoulder. Luckily, it was his right side inside of his left, or that would have hurt the vehicon. Daniel had broken a support strut there and it still hurt.

“I’ll come with.” Skitspark told his mate and walked off with the vehicon into the next room, which was closer to where the bar was and the two ex-Decepticons were very out of place with all the Autobots in the room. The teal grounder brought the other mech towards one of the standing tables and moved so they were facing each other. Skitspark folded his servos in front of him on the table and quirked a brow. “So, what’s your deal?”

Daniel stared at the other mech in fear. Did he think he was flirting with Barrelroller back there? He truly wasn’t, but the comment about how nice he look did make the vehicon a little flustered. The vehicon started playing with his energon ribbon and kept his helm lowered. “I-I’m j-just an a-assistant.”

Skitspark froze and sighed, realizing the vehicon must have misunderstood him. “No, I meant you were acting so nervous in the other room that I thought you were going to a forced recharge or something. Are you okay?”

Daniel relaxed some and looked around the room nervously again. He looked back at the teal mech and sighed. He looked like he was about to cry. “I haven’t exactly been well-received at this party so far. Most of the mechs here still don’t think vehicons are mechs like them. They think we’re just...drones. Two mechs had already tried to make a move on me tonight and I don’t want to be made out with tonight. I came to the party because I wanted to socialize with some other cybertronians and I just ended up hiding in the washracks for the last hour.”

Skitspark felt bad for the vehicon. He knew not everyone accepted them into society, but what happened to Daniel was wrong. He walked around the table and gave the mech a hug. “I’m sorry that that’s happened to you. Some Autobots are just idiots.”

Daniel laughed a bit and nodded as he hugged back. The two let go after a while and decided to order some drinks. Skitspark wasn’t really planning on drinking much, but he knew that it would at least seem a little normal to others. Daniel didn’t order anything, but he did ask for some energon, which was person working behind the bar counter smiled and nodded. The two walked back to the table and they started chatting about things that had happened.

After their drinks came, Daniel noticed the two mechs walked in from the other room, the room where Barrelroller was probably still in and drunkenly made their way over to the ex-cons’ table. They were bot tall, big and seemed very intent with flirting with the two mechs standing at the table. The vehicon froze mid-story on how he met Barrelroller and avoided any optic contact with the other mechs. Skitspark noticed this and glared over at the two mechs.

“Hey there, beautiful~” the lighter-colored mech slurred, placing his servo on the table to keep Daniel from moving out of the room. “Nice ribbon, where’d ya get it~?”

“I-It was a-a gift.” Daniel stuttered out, backing away from the large mech as he moved forward. “Y-You’re k-kinda getting in m-my p-personal s-space.”

“It’s okay, sweetspark, I just want a little peck on the lipplates~” the mech moved closer and was almost on top of the vehicon at this point. He was a few inches from the mech’s face at this point and felt very scared. “Is that too hard to ask~?”

“P-Please, g-get a-away from me!” Daniel yelled slightly as he pushed the drunk mech away from him and kept a stern face. The mech looked pissed after he did that and growled at the vehicon. Daniel’s defiant expression faded and became fearful again. He looked at Skitspark, who had an aggressive expression glued on his face towards the two mech in front of them. 

“Did that little fragger just push me away?” the lighter-colored mech asked his friend as he glared at the vehicon.

“I think he did.” his friend answered and smirked at Daniel. “Why don’t you show him what you’re made off?”

Suddenly, Daniel was thrown to the side and landed hard on the ground. His visor cracked on the side that impacted the floor and he looked back up to see the two mechs towering over him. His yellow optics when wide and he stumbled to get up away from the other mechs that were cornering him. One of the two offenders caught the vehicon by the helm and pushed him up against the wall. The two mechs started to laugh drunkenly at Daniel and pulled off the energon ribbon from the mech’s audial. The one that didn’t grab his ribbon held him back from moving to grab it. He hooked his arms under Daniel’s and stood from behind at his friend dangled the ribbon in front of the vehicon’s face. 

“Give it back!” Daniel yelled, trying to move out of the mech’s grip, but winced as his left shoulder started to hurt again. “Please, it was a gift from my friend!”

The vehicon looked over at the table to see that Skitspark was gone. His optics widened in panic as he realized he was alone now and no one was going to help him anytime soon. The mech behind him laughed and pull tighter on the vehicon’s arms. Daniel cried out in pain as his shoulder started to burn again. “If you give him a kiss, but he’d give it back~” the darker-colored mech suggested.

“But I didn’t want to kiss anyone!” Daniel argued, wincing as his arm started to fester with pain. “I just want my ribbon back!”

“Well then you’re going to give me more than a kiss to get this little thing back~” he mused and moved closer to try and plant a kiss on the struggling vehicon.

Daniel started to push back on the mech behind him to try and get him to let go. That didn’t work, since the large mech was pushing him closer to the mech in front of him. The vehicon started to cry, coolant leaking from his optics as he closed them. He didn’t want to see the drunk mech kiss him and he just wanted this party to end. He waited for the kiss to happen and wished that he never left the washracks.

Suddenly, the sound of a blaster charging sounded from in front of him and the two mechs gasped. “I suggest that you give the ribbon back to my assistant and leave while you’re still in one piece.”

Daniel opened an optic to see the lighter-colored mech back off as Barrelroller was holding a blaster to his face. Skitspark was standing there as well, holding his own blasters to the mech behind him. The vehicon smiled as the mech behind him let go and he ran forward to cling to Barrelroller. He was so scared out of his processor about what happened that he really didn’t care. 

“Umm...Barrelroller. Good to see you.” the lighter-colored mech said nervously. “Here.”

Barrelroller took the ribbon from the mech and placed it back on the vehicon’s right audial. The jet fanned his wings and started growling at the mech, his optics going yellow for a moment. “I suggest you leave before I physically kick you out and call the Elite Guard on you. And yes, I have Ultra Magnus’ comm frequency on speed call.”

The two mech evacuated the room and Barrelroller heard the door to the house open and close. Skitspark smiled and moved over to Daniel, hugging him and fixing the ribbon. “You okay?”

“Thank you two very much.” the vehicon thanked the two mechs in front of him. Barrelroller chuckled and bent down to hug his mate and his assistant. Daniel smiled and blushed a bit at the attention he was getting. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Nonsense.” Barrelroller argued and helped lead Daniel and Skitspark to where the front door is. “Now, I really don’t want to be here anymore and I’m craving some energon ice cream. You two up for some?”

Skitspark and Daniel chuckled at the same time and followed Barrelroller out the front door. The vehicon started to think that tonight wasn’t such a bad night after all. 


	14. Cuddling Gone...Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skitspark decides to tease Barrelroller while they're cuddling.-NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. Read at your own risk and discretion. Hope you enjoy!

Skitspark didn’t know how the heck he got himself in this position, but frankly, he didn’t really mind. 

It was one of those early night cycles where Barrelroller had just gotten home from the New Council building in Iacon, or the research labs in Crystal City where the two lovers just sat on the couch together as they watched Earth movies that the triple-changer had downloaded when there. Since Skitspark was either home or with Knockout, helping out in the medical clinic, he never really saw his lover a lot during the day. But since Barrelroller had gotten off of work early, he was able to come home and spend some time with Skitspark.

The two were sitting on a pile of pillows, which Barrelroller liked to call a “pillow nest” since he was a Seeker and he liked to relate himself to Earth birds a lot, and were watching a Disney movie called The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The movies were technically for children, but the two didn’t care. The teal and gold mech was sitting on the navy-blue flier’s lap as the movie played on. Some spots were darker than others, which made the grounder question why they showed this to young humans, but continued watching.

Skitspark sighed, leaning back into Barrelroller’s warm plating. He fanned out his doorwings as he snuggled back and curled up a bit in the triple-changer’s lap. It was no secret that Skitspark was two times smaller than Barrelroller was. The triple-changer was as tall as Megatron for crying out low and everyone would poke fun at the grounder about their relationship. Things like ‘he must really like getting torn in half by large spikes’ and ‘must have a size kink’. He didn’t deny them, but he wouldn’t admit to anything out loud.

The grounder looked up at this mate’s face, since how he was focused on the movie, and smirked a bit. He nonchalantly shifted in Barrelroller’s lap, making his aft grind against the large mech’s crotch plating as he moved. The teal and gold mech heard a small purr from the triple-changer’s engine and smirked even more. He repeated it again, getting a grunt as he felt the mech’s crotch start to heat up.

“Skits, what are you doing?” Barrelroller asked, not looking down but quirking a brow.

“I’m just trying to be more comfortable.” Skitspark answered back, shifting again and rubbing down more.

Barrelroller moved a servo to Skitspark’s hip joint to get him to stop and held him there. “I’m trying to watch the end of the movie. Your squirming is making it really hard.”

Skitspark huffed as he felt the servo wrap around his hip joint, but didn’t stop trying to grind his aft down into Barrelroller’s crotch plate. He hadn’t had any intimate physically time with Barrelroller in a long time and he was trying his best to get his lover to catch onto what he was doing. This continued as the movie end its last scene and Skitspark could feel himself getting aroused from all the rubbing and heat. His cheeks were flushed a bit and he could feel his valve panel hitting up. The movie ended and Barrelroller turned off the screen, looking down at his lover with a deadpan expression as the little grounder was panting a little as he leaned back into the heated plating of the triple-changer’s chestplates. 

Suddenly, the two were flipped around and Barrelroller had pinned Skitspark to the pillows behind them. The grounder squeaked in surprise and realized that his servos were pinned by one of Barrelroller’s and his legs were spread around his knee joints. He looked up with a blushed face and a startled expression as Barrelroller still had that deadpan look on his face. “This is what you wanted, right? You wanted me to make you comfortable~?”

Skitspark shivered a bit as Barrelroller’s voice entered his audio receptors. He could just melt in that voice, the deep and heavy tone making his plating shake with want. He squirmed a bit as he felt the triple-changer’s servo clamp down on his servos tighter. “W-Well...m-maybe? We haven’t really done anything ‘fun’ in a while, so maybe we should?”

Barrelroller chuckled a bit and leaned down to captured his mate’s lipplates in his. He kissed Skitspark, sucking on his bottom lip and licking it. He licked over the lips and kissed him with short vents in between. He smirked as he finally pushed down onto Skitspark’s lips and hungrily kissed them, sucking and nipping at them. The mech under him was moaning slightly into his mouth as they kissed, arching his back as the grounder was trying to touch the other’s plating.

Finally, the larger mech bit down on Skitspark’s lower lip, making the other mech gasp and moan. Barrelroller quickly took the opportunity to push his glossia inside of the other’s oral cavity. He smirked as he pushed in, wiping over the grounder’s own glossia and his denta. He wrapped his glossia around the glossia rubbing against his and started to suck on it. The little mech underneath him moaned more, arching his back higher and tensing up at the over amount of pleasure he was in. 

Barrelroller finally let Skitspark vent properly as he lifted up. Skitspark moaned and whined at the loss of affection. He looked up at the mech hovering over him and moaned more, wanting more of Barrelroller. “R-Barrelroller...please...m-more…” he whined, trying to thrust his plating up to meet Barrelroller’s.

The larger mech smirked, leaning down and placing his lips up against the grounder’s audial receptors. “You want more, Skits~?” he asked in a deep husky voice, making the mech underneath him shiver with need.

“Y-Yes! P-Please!...I n-need more.” Skitspark almost begged, feeling his valve become wet under his panel. He never knew hearing Barrelroller’s voice could get him so aroused, but didn’t mind. He nuzzled his helm against the other’s, trying to get him to continue. “Barrelroller...mmmm...please…”

Barrelroller growled playfully and started kissing his way down Skitspark’s helm to his neck cables. Skitspark instantly moaned and withered underneath his partner. The larger mech moved his other servo, which was helping him hold himself up, to Skitspark’s headlight on his shoulder plating. He pressed his thumb against it and rubbed it as he started to lick over Skitspark’s neck cables.

“You know, Skitspark. I think you are the best mech I’ve ever interfaced with~” Barrelroller began saying as he started to kiss and nip at the grounder’s neck cables. “I’ve interfaced with other mechs, but you are special~ You feed into my crave for dominance over others and I love it~”

Skitspark moaned loudly as Barrelroller found a sensitive cable. The praise, the sensitive rubbing down his frame, the neck biting, it was all so much. He felt the large servo move down to his middle plating and start to trace and outline in his plating, making him shiver more. “B-Barrelroller...nhgh…”

“I can see it now~” Barrelroller commented, taking the cable he had found into his mouth and started to play with it. He sucked on it and sunk his denta down on it, making a visible mark. He felt Skitspark yelp, but moan straight afterwards. His servo reached down further along the grounder’s frame, digging his digits into his hip seams. He lifted his mouth off of the cable and admired the mark. “I can see you being mine~ Nobody else's~ Just you, me, and a berth to fill you on~”

Skitspark desperately moaned on that last comment and felt his valve panel snap open. Lubricant started to leak out of the aroused lips and drip onto the pillows below them. He dazly looked up at his lover and moaned as the feeling of cool air blew over his valve lips. “F-Frag me…” he muttered, quieted by his own pleasure.

Barrelroller pushed his servos down to the valve lips and rolled his digits over the anterior node, making Skitspark moan and whither again. “What was that~? I didn’t quite catch that~”

Skitspark bucked his hips forward into Barrelroller’s servo and felt his node give off more and more pleasure as he did so. The little mech panted with need and want from his lover. “Frag me...ahh~ P-Please...nhgh..I w-want y-your spike i-in me n-now...aah~”

Barrelroller smirked and leaned forward to lean back over his mate as he moved his servo down to drip one digit down to slip in between the valve lips. The digits played with the lips for a while before pushing in and starting to pump in and out, leaving Skitspark to start panting harder and moaning desprestaly for more. Another digit slipped inside, making the grounder start to buck his hips into them as they pumping in and out. Barrelroller continued to lick and bite neck cables as he did so.

After three digits were pumping in and out of Skitspark’s valve, the grounder got very impatient with his mate. He wanted a spike in him to make him feel full, not digits. He groaned and started to struggle against Barrelroller’s servo that was pinning him in place. He growled against the pleasure he was feeling and pulled his hips off of Barrelroller’s digits, resisting the urge to whine at the loss of pleasure. “I say I want you to frag me with your spike, you behemoth! Are you dumb or something?!” he yelled at his mate, making Barrelroller stop.

The larger mech pulled up from his lover’s neck and looked down at his mate. Did Skitspark just yell at him? He was shocked at first, but then realized that Skitspark had been sending him messages the whole that he wanted a good frag. He sighed and cupped the mech’s face, stroking his cheek. “I’m sorry, Skits. But you could have just told me when the movie was on. I’m always up for a good frag~”

Skitspark stared for a minute, but the silence was broken as he felt something press up against his puffed-up valve lips. He mewled at it and arched his back to get more pleasure from it. The large mech hovering over him had moved his knee to rub against his valve, rubbing the anterior node and spreading out the lips. Barrelroller moved the servo that was in Skitspark’s valve and slid the lubricant covered digits into his mouth. The mech felt the other suck on his digits and moan at the pleasure.

There was a click and Barrelroller spike pressurized between his legs. Skitspark looked at the large spike and giggled a bit, trying to move himself closer to it. “I-I’ve missed your s-spike…”

“Really?” Barrelroller asked, quirking a brow and leaning down to lick over Skitspark’s headlights. Skitspark squeaked and mewled at the wet appendage licking over his plating. “What did you miss about it?”

“H-How it fills me...nhgh...a-and how it makes m-me feel so f-full...aah~” the grounder replied, bucking his hips a bit. He whined at how needy his valve was being and started panting again. “I-I need it...B-Barrelroller please...nhgh...I w-want you inside of me so b-badly~! Fill me~! T-Tear me apart with your huge spike~!”

That’s was all Barrelroller needed to line up his spike with this lover’s valve and push forward, penetrating his mate and hearing a loud moan from him. Barrelroller then started to thrust as his mate’s hips started to buck and shift. He leaned forward so he could get a better angle to thrust at and get the grounder under him moan louder from the speed he was trusting at. “You like that, my little Skits~?”

“Aah~! Y-Yes...nghg...P-Please~ I-I need more...aah~!” the teal and gold mech begged, wrapping his legs around Barrelroller’s hips so he could feel more of the huge spike inside of him. He pulled on his arms, still being pinned on the pillow nest under them, and felt oral fluids start to leak out of his mouth, watering with the lust being fulfilled. The spike inside him had ridges on the side and was hitting clusters of nodes as it pumped in and out. “Y-Yes...h-harder..aah~!”

Barrelroller growled, feeling his overload start to build up in his charge. He apparently really needed this, too. He sped up his pace and felt the mech under him arch up in ecstasy and pleasure. The other was moaning loudly and panting under him as his fans were on full blast and his vents were releasing steam. The triple-changer could also feel how the valve around his length was starting to clamp down and pull his spike in more. He chuckled a bit in between his panting. 

“Your valve...seems to really like my spike too~” he grunted out, bucking his hips so his spike would hit Skitspark’s ceiling nodes at a new angle. “It wants me to fill it up~ Your tummy is going to be filled with my...lubricant~ My spike is already...making a bulge in your plating~ Just imagine how full you are going to fill after I empty my load into your...valve~”

“B-Barrelroller~ I-I’m g-gonna...nhgh...p-please~!” Skitspark moaned out, now sobbing with bliss as he felt his overload threaten his systems. “Overload me~...aah~...I-I c-can’t~”

Barrelroller nodded, panting more from his overload creeping up as well. He backed himself out of Skitspark’s valve, only leaving the tip of his spike in, and then slammed forward into his lover. He heard a loud scream of pleasure come from his partner’s overload and the clenching over the mesh walls around his spike. He continued thrusting through Skitspark’s overload and felt the mech underneath him go limp.

Barrelroller growled and groaned as he continued until his overload hit him and he thrusted deep into the valve. His load shot inside of the mech he was interfacing with, watching as the middle plating started to bulge more. Skitspark choked out a breathy moan and shivered as he felt himself get really full. He hummed happily as his lover pulled out of his valve. Some of the lubricant leaked out onto the pillows below and he bent down to get a lick of it, hearing another breathy moan.

“You were beautiful as always.” the triple-changer commented, laying down next to his lover and spooning him from behind. “And you look so full right now~”

“S-Stop it…” Skitspark complained, pulling his servos down against his chest as they were released from their hold. The little mech looked down at his tummy and gasped at the size of it. He also noticed how much he was shivering from it. “I-I’m huge. I feel l-like I just had a five course meal.”

Barrelroller chuckled and kissed his mate into recharge, cuddling around him and powering down into recharge as well. He couldn’t wait to eat out all of his and Skitspark’s lubricant tomorrow.


	15. Singing In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU! where Barrelroller is a cop that takes in Skitspark who was kicked out of his home and needs a place to live.-sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Russell, your show tonight was great! I hope to see you next week!”

Russell Price, the new local star everyone called him, left the bar with a grin on his face and his guitar swung behind his back. He had just got paid on another gig for the performance he gave for the night at the local bar on his side of the city. Performing wasn’t his real job. He was a forensic scientist at the police station, but people had convinced him to start playing gigs around the city when his friends all heard his voice. It was baritone, not a tenor but not quite a bass. He had learned how to play the guitar during his time at the college academy he attends as a pastime. It calmed him and he started playing soul and gospel music with it at clubs and bars.

The 23 year-old man looked up at the sky as the clouds just started to open up and pour rain down on the city. He sighed and opened his umbrella, it expanding and providing cover for him and his instrument. He walked down the semi-busy street and headed home for the evening. The owner of the club had paid him a good sum of money for his performer and for the crowd that he had pulled into the club, so Russell was planning on keeping it for a new guitar or something that he could use. The city he lived in wasn’t really large, but there were a lot of people living here. He had a nice apartment by the outside of the metropolis, which meant his windows all had a great view of the bayside of the city.

Russell continued walking and started thinking about all the people, especially the women that showed up. The young man was a tall 6’ 5”, which was almost as tall as the police chief who was 6’ 6”. His hair was a raven color, his highlights naturally a navy color and mixed with black. He had light blue eyes, which standed out from his tan face and dark facial hair. He only kept a little pointed beard that lined his chin and angled his sideburns, but shaved the rest. He was slightly buff, since he was a fully trained officer, but wasn’t a completely buff guy like one of his friends from work. He wore flannels all the time and dark pairs of jeans, but his coat was a long leather trench coat with a split tail and a folded out collar. He was a good-looking guy.

Unfortunately, Russell didn’t really find girls all the appealing to him. From the hundreds of parties he had been to over high school and college, he never flirted with any girls there, but they liked to flirt with him. He didn’t hate it. He just didn’t like it. The young man ended up reaching a overhang of a cafe he liked and ducked under it. He folded up his umbrella and set it down next to him as he pulled around his guitar case and pulled out his guitar. He strummed a cord quickly to make sure it was in tune and started playing random songs.

Quickly enough, he had a watcher from across the street. He didn’t notice the person until he was done with his little practice and was putting away his guitar. He was packing up when someone tapped him on the back. He quickly finished and pulled up his case, turning around to see a teenager standing there. He had very light blue eyes that seemed to have little darker flecks in them, making his eyes look like a light violet. The kid was almost more than a full foot shorter than him and had a soaking sweatshirt covering him.

“I-I just wanted t-to say you have a really n-nice voice.” the teen stuttered out and gripped at his sleeves. A gust of wind blew and the kid shivered at it, his clothing and body completely wet and chilled. Little tuffs of blue hair stuck out from under his hood and his face was a pale color. Russell felt bad for the kid, wondering why he was out her and not at home. It wasn’t too late, but he would think that he would be in bed by now.

“Um...thanks.” Russell answered back, shifting his case on his back as he picked up his guitar. “Why are you out here? You know it’s raining out, right?”

“Wow, t-thanks Captain Obvious.” the teen shot back, glaring almost at him. “L-Like I c-couldn't see that.”

Russell chuckled and swung his umbrella up, opening it in one motion. “Someone’s a moody teen.” He walked past the kid and started back on his way to where his apartment building was.

The teen glared more at the older male and decide to continue their argument as they were walking. He jogged up to him and shoved past, standing in the guy’s way as he was walking. “I’m not moody! I’m just cold and I’m soaking wet!”

“I wonder why that would be.” Russell remarked and continued walking. The teen growled and began walking backwards as the other moved since he didn’t want to lose this conversation. He really should have been done his job right now, but it could wait a couple minutes.

“Haha, grampa!” the blue-haired teen mocked back, fake laughing at the comment. “You must think you’re so funny, huh? I don’t have an umbrella and this stupid city barely has any overhangs in it where I can sit, so who’s fault it that?”

“Yours. You forgot your umbrella.” Russell answered and chuckled to himself as the kid in front of him growled and huffed as they continued walking down the side street, was became vacant as no one really lived this close to the outside of the city. Barrelroller began to wonder where this kid’s parents were. With the amount of crimes and gangs in the city now, Barrelroller was worried for this teen. “So, where are your parents, kid?”

The teen stopped in the middle of the street crossing as he turned back around to argue again with the young man following. “Noisy, are we?”

“You know I’m a police officer, right?” Russell answered back, taking out his badge and showing it to the kid quickly. “I could technically arrest you for talking back to an officer. Now, tell me where you live and I’ll have someone from the station pick you up and take you home. I don’t want you walking home in this weather.”

The teen froze in fear when Russell mentioned being a police officer. He wiggled his toes in his shoes and cringed at how they made a squishing noise. He stuffed his hands in his side pockets and curled them into fists. “My parents kinda threw me out.”

“Threw you out?” the 23 year-old asked. He could believe him on that, but it was unlikely that a kid his age would be thrown out. He was a teenager, not an adult. Unless he did something to be thrown out for, Russell denied the possibility. “What did you do?”

“I have a younger sibling.” the teen shared, knowing that the police officer would arrest him for lying. “My parents were out for the night and I had to watch my sibling. During that time, someone broke into our house and stole something of my mothers’. My brother and I were asleep, so I didn’t know. They found out the next morning that something was stolen and blamed me. I told them I didn’t steal it, but they didn’t believe me. They were going to call the police on me, so I ran away. They were going to kick me out anyways, so it didn’t matter.”

Russell still didn’t believe the kid’s story. “And you aren’t lying to me? You didn’t actually steal anything?”

“No!” the teen argued and it sounded like he was crying. “I would never! I loved my family! The only bad things I did were staying up past my curfew and taking midnight snacks, I promise! I live on the streets. I work places I can. I don’t have a lot of money, so I don’t know what to do.”

Russell sighed, rubbing his face in exhaustion. He took his phone out from his pocket and dialed the police station. He waited from someone to pick up and someone actually answered for once. “Hey Ratchet? Yeah, I’m fine. I need you to do a file check for me on a house robbery that happened…?” He looked at the kid for an answer.

“Five months ago.” the teen answered, still not looking up. Tears streamed down his face as he watched his old sneakers continue getting wet. 

Russell was a little surprised, but nodded. “...five months ago. Family of four. Two parents, two kids...”

Skitspark watched the man continued his conversation. He was crying slightly as he remembered how harsh his parents were on him. He remembered his little sibling crying when he was told to leave. They hugged before they left and that’s all the the teen had of his past life. He didn’t like his new life either, since he was forced to work spying on other people and had the risk of being shot in a police fight. He was cocky, but he was terrified of death. He was young so he just wanted a semi-normal life.

Suddenly, he heard the skidding of wheels and two headlights blinded him as two cars barreled around the corner. He flinched and froze again in fear as the two cars sped towards him. Russell heard the tire screeching was well. He stopped his conversation to see the light from the headlights and freaked. Why wasn’t the kid moving out of the way?! He dropped his phone and everything else he was holding and rushed towards the teen. He harshly grabbed the kid’s arm and pulled his back, the cars barreling past and missing him by a few seconds. 

The car turned at bend and kept on driving without stopping. He fell backwards on the sidewalk and groaned at the cement bruised his back. He could still hear his heart pounding in his chest as he looked down at the teen clinging to his chest. “Kid, you alright?!” Russell asked worryingly. The blue-haired teen was sobbing into his flannel shirt and desperately cling into it. Russell immediately got even more worried when the teen didn’t answer back. “It’s alright. You didn’t get hit. You’re safe. I’ve got you. Look at me, kid, and tell me you’re alright.”

The blue-haired teen looked up and nodded at the man, tears streaming down his face. He wasn’t hurt, but he was so shocked at he couldn’t think properly. He nuzzled his face into his savior's shirt and began sobbing again. He didn’t want to move or walk again, since he was afraid another car might hit him.

Russell hugged the kid to his chest as he looked back at his stuff. Nothing was broken, thankfully, but he did need to get home. He planned to take the kid with him now since he probably didn’t have a home and lived by himself. He hauled up at sobbing teen into one of his arms and grabbed his phone, hanging up officially. He then grabbed his guitar and his umbrella and started back on his way to his apartment. It was only a few blocks away. The teen wrapped his arms around the man’s neck as he walked to he wouldn’t fall.

When the two reached his apartment, Russel decided taking the stairs was better. He trekked up the stairwell to his floor and opened it. His building was very tall, but he did live on the top floor. He walked down at hall to his apartment and virtually unlocked with his phone. It clicked open and the officer pushed in, closing the door behind him. He put down his umbrella and guitar by the door and pocketed his phone in his jeans as he made his way into the kitchen. He placed the teen down on the island and walked away to take off his coat.

The teen warily looked up and looked around the kitchen, with connected to a hallway with many doors and a living room with comfy furniture. He hugged himself and watched at the man took off his coat, hanging it up. His flannel was all wet, from the rain and tear stains, but his muscles were framed by the wet sleeves. He stared for a while before looking down at his one hands, blushing a bit at the older man’s good looks. The older man smoothed back his hair and walked back to the island, picking up the first-aid kit under the counter. He placed it next to the teen and looked up at him, seeing how upset he was.

Russell sighed and lifted the teen’s head up so he could see his face. The kid’s eyes were all red and puffy from crying, and he was shivering like crazy. He was also soaking wet and scared to death of what just occurred. He scanned his body for any visible injuries, but thankfully didn’t see anything. The kid was looking at him desperately for some kind of comfortable and hugged himself in his sopping clothing. He hugged the kid again and petted his wet hair to one side.

“T-Thank y-you…” the kid stammered in his savior's ear as he hugged back, warming up from the other’s body heat.

“You’re welcome, kid.” Russell answered back, smiling at the kid and breaking away from the hug. “I’m going to let you stay here for the night, okay? I don’t want you staying out in that storm.”

The teen nodded and shyly smiled back. “You can c-call me S-Skits.”

“Okay, Skits. My name’s Russell. It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry about your family.” he answered back and walked off down the hallway to his room. He walked in, grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of pajama pants from his dresser before walking back out. He walked back to the kid and handed him the shirt. “I know it’s a little big, but you can wear this for sleepwear. I don’t want you sleeping in your wet clothes. Bathroom’s the first door on the left.”

Skits nodded happily and hopped off the counter, walking towards the bathroom and going in to change. Russell smiled and slipped off his jeans to pull on his pajama pants. He unbuttoned his flannel and lift it on the counter as he wanted around to get some milk out of the fridge. He also took out a mug from one of the cabinets. He poured some milk in it and placed it the microwave to let it heat up. He didn’t know the last time the kid ate or drank something, so he wanted the kid to have somewhat of a meal.

The blue-haired teen walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later with his boxers and the oversized shirt hanging over his body. It had a picture of a plane on it and the letters, VAFS, which was the Vosian Academy for Flight and Sciences. One of his older friends talked about the private college and how he went there. He walked into the kitchen and froze when he saw that Russell didn’t have his shirt on anymore. He visibly blushed and stared for a moment.

He slowly walked up to one of the stools by the island and pulled it out to sit on it. He noticed that the man had a tattoo of angel wings on his back and also a lot of scars as well. One cut from his shoulder blade to his hip and he wondered what had caused that one. The microwave sounded and Russell pulled the warmed mug of milk out. He turned around to see Skits there and smiled, passing him the milk. “Here. It’s for you.”

Skits took the mug and sighed at the heat it gave off. He drank some of it, smiled at how it tasted and drank more of it. He finished the drink quickly and noticed he had a white mustache from the milk on his top lip. Russell chuckled at how cute the kid was and wiped it off with his thumb. Skits just froze for a moment before he felt more heat rise to his face. He looked at the man’s chest and saw more scars. He did yawn though, feeling very tired. 

Russell smiled and walked around the corner, picking the kid up and walking into the living room. Skitspark yelped and glared at the man. “Hey! Put me down, grampa! I’m not a child!”

“Okay.” Russell replied and dropped the kid off on the couch. “You good now?”

Skits huffed, but nodded. The couch was really soft, which made him sink into the cushions. Russell moved to the other side of the couch and laid out on the end. He stretched and yawned, propping up a pillow under him. Skits looked at him weirdly and wondered what he was doing. He had to pull up his knees to make room for his feet. “What are you doing? Don’t you have a bed to sleep in?”

“Sure I do.” the 23 year-old answered. “But I just thought you’d want to sleep with someone tonight since you’re still shocked from a car almost running you over and you’ve been living on your own for five months.”

Skits huffed and made a pouty face at the man. “Again, I’m not a child. I can take care of myself and I want to sleep now, so can you get off of the couch.”

“Why don’t you just go sleep in my room then?” Russell asked, quirking an eyebrow at the teen.

“I’m not going to sleep in a complete stranger’s bed just because they saved me!” the teen argued back. “I’m not some...some horny teenager or something who sleeps in someone else’s bed.”

Russell would have laughed at that loudly, but remembered times where he was like that too. He sighed and got up from the couch to walk out of the room. “Okay then. I won’t argue with you. If you need anything, I’ll be down the hall.”

Skits suddenly panicked and rethought his statement. He blushed red as he realized that he was never offered to sleep with someone else before. He thought Russell was safe and could protect him. He could see the muscles and all the past injuries he had., knowing that he was a police officer and had probably been in a million gun fights. He suddenly realized that he didn’t like sleeping alone and wanted to be with someone. He looked up to see that Russell was already out of the room.

“Wait! Please, I...I don’t feel safe!” Skits begged the older man. “I’ve slept by myself for five months and I was so afraid someone would kidnap me off the streets. I miss sleeping with my little sibling or my parents! I don’t want to be alone anymore!”

Russell stopped and smiled, turning back around and walked over to the couch. He sat down, pulled the kid forward and laid back down on the pillow. The kid squeaked and held himself up over the other man’s chest. He blushed again and looked up at the other man. He yawned again and closed his eyes, placing his hands behind his helm. “‘Night, Skits.”

Skits watched as the man fell asleep and sighed, lowering himself down onto his chest. He gasped a bit at the warmth and nuzzled his face a bit into his upper shoulder. He pulled his arms up to his chest and relaxed a bit. He had never slept with someone older than him but his parents. The raven-haired man wanted to protect him and he let the teen stay with him. A hand came up and ran through his hair, Skits liking the feeling and pressing into it. He yawned as well and moved his hand to lay right over Russell’s heart.

“Goodnight, Russell.” Skits answered back and listened to the man’s heartbeat as he fell asleep to it, curling up on his chest and clinging to his. He smiled and was now safe.


	16. Someone To Put Trust In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skits has some bullying problems.-Human AU! sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Skits had been living with Russell for a month and started school about three weeks ago. Russell had never seen the kid so quiet during dinner ever and it was scary.

Russell had signed the kid back up into school, claiming that his parents were giving him custody over Skits for police reasons. Skits was a teenager and wasn’t going to let the kid just drop out of highschool. The work that he missed, since he had been out since the beginning of the year, had been excused and all he had to do was catch up with the topics in school for the next tests and quizzes in his classes. Russell had offered to help the kid with his homework and took it mos of the time, but the two weeks had drastically changed for the kid. He slowly became more and more quiet about what he did in school and never asked for his help. 

Russell was home early from work one day and Skits was home about thirty minutes later. Instead of ordering out, he was planning on cooking tonight. He said hello to Skits when the blue-haired teen walked in, but was completely ignored by him as he walked over to the living room and flopped down onto the couch. He still didn’t have a room, but Russell was working on changing the guest room into one for the teen. He had gone back to cooking and wondered what was wrong with the kid.

Dinner was silent as well. Skits barely touched his food and ended up ignoring any question Russell tried to ask. He also left the table early and ended up curling up under the coffee table. Russell wanted to confront the kid about what the problem was, but decided that he would want. Teenagers had their phases, he knew that from experience, and he knew that if he really wanted to talk, then Skits would talk.

But sadly, Skits seemed to be getting worse. A week passed since then and Skits had isolated himself from Russell. Since the guest room was now his own, the teen would go home and hide in his room until dinner was ready. Dinner was short as the kid would come in, take his food and leave. Russell would find that the plate had been barely touched the next day when cleaning Skits’ room. Russell even saw that the teen never talked about school anymore and he would never ask for help on his homework anymore. The older male finally decided that he needed to talk to Skits about this before it got worse.

Russell got home from work at five today, which was later than he usually got home. He came in the house to find that Skits wasn’t there. He checked the entire house and he wasn’t there. Russell began to worry something had happened since Skits was usually home by three and he seemed to have disappeared. The police officer called the school to ask about Skits and the school said that Skits had left the school at the right time and he was there all day. Russell sighed, putting down the phone and wondered where the heck this teenager was.

Another hour passed as Russell made dinner and served himself, waiting for Skits to come home. He was thinking of calling the police station to have some of the officers still there to go and look for him, but knew that the blue-haired teen would come home by himself. The front door clicked, meaning someone had unlocked it, and Russell brought his head up to look at the front hall. The door closed again and Skits walked in, holding one arm to his side and his head down. Russell watched as the kid slipped off his shoes and dropped his backpack by the coat rack, still not looking up to see Russell standing there.

“Where have you been?” Russell finally asked, making the teen jump and spin around to see the older male sitting there at the island counter. “Your dinner got cold. And you’re three hours late.”

Skits didn’t answer. He just stood there in shock and rubbed his left arm subconsciously as he stared at Russell. Did Russell know? No, he couldn’t have. Skits never told him anything that had been going on in the last two weeks. Unless the school called him and told him that something was wrong. Skits wondered if he called the school and asked about him. “I...I’m going to go take a shower.” he blurted out, trying to escape the conversation.

Russell groaned and shook his head. “No, Skits. Come here and sit down so we can talk.”

Skits froze in trying to make a getaway and turned around slowly, not wanting to go over and talk. He was scared, honestly, that if Russell found out what was going on, he would kick him out. But reluctantly walked back over to the island and sat on one of the pulled out stools. He saw a plate of food in front of him, but he cringed as he looked at it. His stomach was disagreeing with him and he didn’t want to eat anything at that moment. “I’m not hungry.”

“That’s fine. I just want to know where you were.” Russell answered back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I care about you, kid, and I just want to know that you were safe.”

“I was completely safe!” Skits bursted out and crossed his arms over his chest to copy the dominance that Russell was putting off. “And stop calling me ‘kid’ all the time. I’m a teenager.”

Russell sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers as he looked at the defiant teenager in front of him. “I know that. It’s just you’ve been asking very weird in the last two weeks and I am starting to worry about you. You want to tell me what’s going on?”

Skits stared at him for a while without saying anything before he huffed and avoided eye contact. “I don’t have to tell you anything. You’re not my real parents. And why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Skits, I am trying to help you.” Russell stated, glaring at the kid since Skits was acting out for no reason. “All I want you to tell me was where you were. That’s it.”

“I was out! There!” Skits answered and threw his hands up in the air. “Can I go now?!”

“No, not until you tell me what you have been acting like this.” the 23 year-old replied and sat straighter. “And ‘out’ is not a good answer.”

Skits stood up from his stool and walked away from the island counter as he marched away from his room. Russell didn’t need to know. It wasn’t his business to know. So what if he could of helped him with his problem. He could do it himself. He didn’t need Russell to be his hero every time something bad happens. “Goodnight.” he said as he walked down the hallway to his room.

“Wait, Skits! Skits, stop!” Russell yelled and rushed after him. He knew what this was. He had dealt with multiple other people who act like this when they’re interrogated. They felt threatened and wanted to get out of the conversation as quick as possible. But this wasn’t something Skits could just walk away from him on. He didn’t eat, he had bags under his eyes, and he sounded like he had been crying. Skits was not okay and all Russell wanted was to help.

He got to the door right after it closed and he heard Skits lock the door. Russell growled, frustrated with himself that he had missed something that was making Skits so upset. “Skits, open the door! I just want to talk!” The older male knocked on the door a couple of times to not hear a reply. “Skits, come on!”

Skits was curled up on his bed with his face dug into a pillow and crying a bit. He flinched at the hard knocks on the door and whimpered in the pillow. This was the same way his parents were when they had the talk before kicking him out. They demanded him to open his door so they could “talk”, but it ended up with them forcefully pushing him out of the house and him getting hurt. He didn’t want that again. “Please, go away!” he yelled as his voice crack from the amount of emotion in his chest..

Russell sighed, hearing the sound in his voice and knew he was crying. The adult feel on the top of the door frame and found the key to the lock. He pulled it down, but held it in his hand. He knocked a couple more times and calmed himself a bit. “Skits, come on. Please, I want to help you.”

“You can’t help me!” Skits shouted back and felt more tears form and fall. His chest ached and his face started to hurt from all the crying he was doing. “You’ll just kick me out!”

“Are you breaking the law?” Russell asked, becoming very serious. As much as he loved the kid, he was a police officer and he had to uphold the law no matter what. “Have you done something that you should be put in jail for?”

An answer didn’t come for another few seconds. “...No.” Skits answered and looked at the door. He hugged his pillow and nuzzled his head in the softness of it as he thought about the last two weeks and how they sucked. But what would Russell do? He couldn’t help with this. Even though he didn’t do anything wrong, Skits knew that he was still going to get punished for disobeying him and being home late. The teen started crying again when he realized that Russell might lock him in his room for the rest of the weekend and maybe even deny him food.

Russell sighed. He opened the door with the key and shoved it into his pocket before he walked in. Skits had his head buried into a pillow and his chest was hiccuping from crying so much. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to on the floor, placing a hand on the teen’s blue hair and rubbing it. “It’s okay, Skits. Just let it out.”

“It’s n-not o-okay.” Skits stammered back through the pillow and hugged the pillow tighter. “T-They w-won’t leave m-me alone!”

“Them? Who’s ‘them’?” Russell asked, trying to not yell at the teen. He felt Skits flinch under his hand and tuck his head away from Russell. He curled up on the pillow and started sobbing again. Russell took that as an initiative to go and physically comfort the teen. He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the teen’s side. He gently picked up the crying boy and moved him onto his legs to that Skits was straddling them. “Tell me what happened.” 

The teen had covered his face with his hands the moment he saw Russell move him, not wanting Russell to see him this weak and pathetic. He shook his head and continued crying into his hands, body shaking and hurting. “N-No...p-please, I-I’m s-sorry. I-I d-don’t w-want to!”

Russell nodded and hugged the kid close to his chest. He heard a yelp from Skits and felt the weak struggle from the teen before someone was sobbing into his shoulder. The teen had curled up his arms in between his and the other male’s chest and he squeezed his legs around Russell’s. He let all of his emotions out as he crying to Russell in pain and distress. Russell sighed and rocked a bit with the teen to help calm him. “I just want you to tell me what has been going on with you, and then I’ll leave you alone.”

Skits shakily sighed and brought his head up to look at the man with puffy eyes and his face wet with tears. The teen held himself as he looked at Russell with a sad and fearful expression. “T-Two w-weeks ago, these k-kids s-started picking on m-me because of how I-I looked. They said t-that my h-hair looked s-stupid and...and I looked like a-a girl b-because of h-how short I am.” 

The teen started crying again and he wiped his tears away from his face so that he could continue. Russell rubbed the boy’s back to help him calm down. “It’s okay. You’re okay. Keep going.” The teen smiled shyly a bit and scooted closer to lean against Russell’s chest and listen to the heartbeat. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

“So, I just ignored for the first few days.” Skits continued, sounding much calmer. “I would walk past like nothing happened. But soon it wasn’t just in the hallways, but at lunch and sometimes in class. People would throw pieces of paper at me with names on it and it wouldn’t stop. I started not going to lunch because I didn’t want them to harass me anymore.”

Russell nodded and looked down to notice that his clothes were a little baggier than normal. “I was wondering why you looked a little thinner. I’ll fix that when we’re done, okay? I’ll make you some food to fill you up.”

Skits laughed a bit and cuddled up with Russell. Russell had become his guardian over the past month. He technically had custody over him and the teen saw the adult as a special person. Russell had saved him from getting hit by a car, gave him a home, was letting him have an education and fed him. The man didn’t have to do this for him, but he did anyway. Skits might have been a snarky little kid sometimes, but he loved living with Russell. He wondered why he didn’t trust him earlier with his.

“The group of kids had become worse in the last week.” Skits continued, his eyes starting to burn as new tears started to form. “They began to call me a bitch, and a freak, and a bastard and I couldn’t take it anymore. I would hide in the bathroom during lunch and cry. I couldn’t eat anything without feeling sick. I felt horrible. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s okay.” Russell said, trying to calm the kid down and prevent him from crying again. “You were scary, right?”

“Y-Yeah.” Skits answered, starting to choke on his own words again as tears fell from his eyes. “This m-morning, t-they t-told me to m-meet them a-at the park after s-school. I-I didn’t w-want to g-go, but I t-thought I could e-end it if I c-confronted them. B-But I showed up a-and t-they all started c-cornering me and I d-didn’t k-know what to do! I got p-punched and k-kicked a lot b-before I-I ran away and c-came home! I’m s-sorry I-I didn’t call y-you sooner!”

Skits buried his head into Russell’s shirt and sobbed into it. He clutched the shirt in his fingers and felt his voice soon fall hoarse from the amount of crying he had done. Russell’s work shirt was stained with tear stains and Skits looked up to see a disappointed look from the older male. The teen froze, wondering if he did something wrong. He let go of Russell’s shirt and shakily go up from the man’s lap, stumbling to walk away.

Russell panicked and go up to catch the teenager when he stumbled forward and tripped. He pulled the kid back up and placed him back on the bed. Skits was looked at the man with a terrified expression and pulled the nearest pillow to his body as he wanted for the old male to hit him or something. But that never came. The only thing that did was a gentle hand to his side and he flinched a bit. “Why did you try to run away again? You’re hurt and you think you’re going to get very far before you collapse?”

Skits looked over his shoulder to see Russell calmly looking at him. “I-I thought y-you’re m-mad t-that I didn’t call you…”

“No, never. But, I do want to you take off your shirt so I can see where the bruises are.” the man commented back. “I wasn’t mad at you. I was mad at myself for not asking you earlier about this. I’m sorry, kid.”

Skits froze for a second in shock, but smiled afterwards knowing that Russell cared so much about him. He really never had that kind of family love beside his younger sibling. He wondered if Russell was like his new dad now, but decided that he was more of an older brother that he would want to have. He sat up and slowly took off his shirt, wincing as the numbed pain come back from the beating. The boy had bruises all over his arms and chest, even more on his back. “I-It’s not that bad, right?”

Russell sighed and leaned forward to kiss the teen on the forehead. “I’m going to go get you some ice and some food. Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of you. Just get a pair of pajamas on and I’ll be back.” The man got up from the teen’s bed and walked out to go get the items he had promised. 

Skits carefully got up from the bed himself and walked over to his dresser to get a pair of pajamas out of one of his drawers. He pulled off his skinny jeans and placed on the pair of plaid pajama pants, discarding the dirty ones in the corner of the room. He looked for a sleep shirt to wear and pulled out the one that Russell gave him on his first night here. He closed his drawer and leaned back against it carefully, trying not to hurt his back. He hugged the shirt and smelled it a little, loving the scent of who had worn it. He slipped it on over his head of blue hair and made his way back over to the bed.

Russell came back with a smoothie in one hand and four packs of ice in the other. He partly on the bed as he placed the smoothie on the bedside table. He looked to see that Skits was wearing his university shirt. He smirked as looked over at the teen. “You really like that shirt, huh?” he teased and had a pillow thrown at him.

“That shirt is comfortable and I wanted to wear it! Shut up!” Skits yelled, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing as a small blush formed on his cheeks. 

The 23 year-old chuckled and placed the ice bags next to Skits as the teen laid back in bed. He placed one ice pack under his back, one of his chest and one on each arms. Russell climbed into the bed with the teen and sat behind him to he could sit up on his while he drank the smoothie. He placed the ice pack on his stomach as he sat up the kid to lay on it. Skits sighed in relief and looked at the smoothie that Russell had made in confusion.

“It’s blueberry, sugar and honey mixed in with some apples and bananas. It’s good for you, Skits.” Russell explained as he picked up the glass and passed it to the blue-haired teen. Skits held the tall glass in his hand and took a little sip of the drink. It shocked him that it tasted good and he kept drinking it. He smiled as he finished it and gave the empty glass back to Russell to place back on the bedside table.

“Thank you.” the teenager answered back before yawning and turning over to get in a more comfortable position. “For everything, actually. I probably would have been run over by a car if you didn’t save me.”

Russell smiled and helped rearrange the kid on his chest. There were know two ice packs on Skit’s chest and on his back, since his arms seemed to be healing fine. He carefully wrapped his arms around the teen’s back and reached down to pulled a blanket over them. He watched as Skits fell asleep in his arms, crying a little bit from the previous statement he made. He wiped the tears away and combed his fingers through the kid’s fluffy hair. 

“You’re welcome, Skits.” Russell answered back as he leaned forward to kiss the kid on the forehead again. He turned off the lights in the room and fell asleep with Skits with him and safe from harm again.


	17. Playground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparkling AU! where everyone is a sparking and Primus and Unicron run a daycare.-sfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

At Cybertron Daycare, there was this unspoken rule about the playground out back. Don’t cross over to the enemy side if you don’t want to be attacked.

It was playtime, which was everyone’s favorite time of the day. It was right before snack time and then nap time. All the sparklings there were just finished with their lesson for the day and the two caretakers of Cybertron Daycare had just let them all out to play. Bumblebee, the only sparkling not old enough to play with others, stayed and played with a block set over by where the caretakers were watching. Everyone else was going around and playing with everyone else. 

Barrelroller only liked it because he got to go outside and do his experiments on energon goodies with Ratchet. The little triple-changer’s wings fluttered happily as he tugged his bucket of mud across the backyard to where Ratchet was sitting with a tablet in his servos. The navy-blue sparkling pushed his bucket in front of Ratchet and stood proudly as he waited for his friend to notice he was standing there. 

The white and orange mech looked up to see the bucket and made a face at it. “Barrelrower, that’s gross! Why do you have a bucket of mud?”

“Becawse sience, Watchet!” the slightly bigger sparkling answered back. “I’m gowing to create energon gwodies fwom the gwound!”

“Barrelrower, no.” Ratchet whined. “That’s impawsible. You can’t mwake energon from mud.”

“Nothwng is impawsible wit the powwr of sience!” Barrelroller exclaimed and started playing with his mud. He grouped into three piles, like his sire had once showed him when during a project on energon. One was a control, which Barrelroller knew meant he could control the mud in that pile with his processor. The other two piles were for different ingredients, which Barrelroller had planned out in advance. One of the piles were going to have actually energon goodies that he got from his carrier and the other were going to have crystal berries in it. 

Of course, the backyard of the daycare center did have crystal berries in it, but they were over on Mr. Unicron’s side. Ms. Primus and Mr. Unicron didn’t like each other very much, but they didn’t have a problem allowing their sparkling to share the playground. Unfortunately, there were already two groups of sparklings that had divided up the backyard. The Autobots were Ms. Primus’ sparklings and the Decepticons were Mr. Unicron’s sparklings. They had made their own sides of the playground, but Barrelroller really didn’t care.

The navy-blue and dark grey sparkling made his way over to the boundary line, a large line that was sliced into the dirt and was permanently there. He stopped at the line and looked over at where the berry bushes were. They were all different colors and were reflecting light off from the sun. Barrelroller giggled with a giddy smile on his face. He looked over at Ms. Primus, who was a very pretty femme and was a very caring person. He waved at her, and she waved back, wondering what Barrelroller was up to.

“You think he will go over to the other side?” Mr. Unicron asked, watching the sparkling just stare at the other side. “He knows that the “Autobots” aren’t allowed to be on that side of the playground, right? You remember what happens to Optimus every time he gets into a fight with Megatron.”

“I know, but he seems very determined to get to those crystal berries.” Ms. Primus answered afterwards. “His carrier, Rockberth, has been telling me he had grown fascinated with making energon goodies. The crystal berries will not harm him, since they are safe to eat, but I don’t think the “Decepticons” would let him leave with any.”

Barrelroller, after standing at the line for a minute, passed over onto the Decepticons’ side of the playground and made his way over to the crystal berries. But shortly after he crossed over, there was already a Decepticon on his tailpipe. The little Decepticon was smaller than Barrelroller, but still followed him over to the bush. The little sparklings stopped as Barrelroller did to inspect the berries. He froze though when he felt a long object press onto his back.

“Fweeze, Autobot!” the other sparkling called over and watched as the larger sparkling turned around. Barrelroller looked down at the other sparkling and recognized him as one of the newer attendees to the daycare. “You are twesspassing!”

“That’s a vewy nice stick.” Barrelroller said with a smile and Skitspark lowered the stick he was holding. “Sticks are good for pwoking.”

The little buggie, ever since he started going here, always watched Barrelroller from afar. The little teal and golden sparkling had a dream that Barrelroller would be his friend and they could play together. He also wanted to try Barrelroller’s energon goodies that he always brought with him. He shared them with the Autobots and Skitspark had heard that his carrier made them as a job. He had never had one of Barrelroller’s energon goodies and thought that maybe he could have on now.

“Thwank you.” Skitspark answered back, placing the stick down as he talked to the other sparkling. “Wat are you doing?”

“Getting some bewwies.” Barrelroller answered back. He looked at the bush and pulled a crystal berries off of the bush. He was going to keep it for his experiment, but knew his experiment could be done later. This was a new friend, at least that’s what Barrelroller thought of Skitspark, and new friends come before science. “Would you wike won?”

Skitspark took the berry that Barrelroller held out for him to take and placed it in his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed, smiling at the sweet taste. He waddled forward to grab another one and pass it over to Barrelroller. The triple-changer took it and ate it as well. They both sealed their friendship by sitting by the bush and ate the crystal berries together. They sat there for the rest of the playtime, eating the berries and giggling at each other when their faces became messy with the berry juice. Barrelroller’s face was red and Skitspark’s was purple. The two giggled at each other and stood up. “My name’s Bearrowwer. Wat’s yours?”

Skitspark smiled and held his servos close to his chassis. “My nawme’s Skitspark.”

“Skitspawk?” Barrelroller tried to pronounce, but messed up with the ‘r’. Barrelroller always had diction problems with his ‘r’s and his ‘l’s. But since he was young and wasn’t technically in school yet, it was okay. “I want you ta be my fwiend!”

“Ok!” the little Decepticon answered and walked forward to give his new friend a hug. Barrelroller enjoyed the feeling of Skitspark around his frame and hugged back. The two of them hugged for a while and nuzzled each other. Skitspark giggled a lot and soaked in the warmth from Barrelroller’s frame. He felt like a plushie! “Best frienwds?”

“Best fwiends.” Barrelroller answered back and they both let go of each other. Skitspark felt his face get hot when he was looking at his new friend and didn’t know why.

“SKITSPARK!” a voice called over the playground and Megatron was standing at the far side of the grass. Skitspark whimpered and hid behind his new friend. He didn’t like Megatron, being that he was loud and yelled at everyone. He also would fight anyone who he blamed for losing his fight with Optimus Prime. The little mech was anger again, probably because Barrelroller was on their side of the backyard. “You are an Autobot!”

“So wat if I am an Auobot?” Barrelroller argued back, shielding his friend with his wings.

“You are twresspassing! Prepawre to pway the concequacksens!” Megatron yelled and charged at the triple-changer.

Barrelroller suddenly knew it was time to go and grabbed a hold of Skitspark as he ran for the boundary line. Skitspark run too, but he couldn’t run as fast as Barrelroller could. He held onto the servo that was holding him and run behind his new friend. They were about to reach the border line when Barrelroller’s servo slipped and Skitspark tripped behind him onto the ground. He hit the ground and pushed himself up, looking back to see that Megatron was still chasing him.

“Barrelrollwr!” Skitspark cried out as he started crying in fear. Barrelroller stopped just as he crossed the boundary line and looked back to see Skitspark was still there. Megatron looked very angry and Skitspark was crying now and hugging his legs. The triple-changer’s wings flared out in anger that someone wanted to hurt his best friend and he rushed back over. Megatron soon reached Skitspark and Skitspark was sobbing into his servos. He didn’t want to be hurt like the Autobots would.

“Weave Skitspawk awone!” Barrelroller yelled at the silver mech and fanned out his wings to make him looked taller than Megatron. He stood in front of his new friend and glared at the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron backed off a bit after he saw how mad the triple-changer was at him. The group of Decepticons left, leaving Skitspark and Barrelroller alone. 

Skitspark looked up and saw that Barrelroller was standing there. The navy-blue sparkling help his new friend up and the little grounder immediately hugged his friend as he cried into Barrelroller’s chassis. Barrelroller smiled and picked up his friend under the legs, making Skitspark yelp a bit. He clung onto his friend as they walked off of the playground area and inside as the whistle for snack time sounded.

Snack time was much calmer than playtime was. Barrelroller placed down his friend as they walked over to get their snacks. Barrelroller’s carrier had made him a small cube of sweet energon and a bag of energon treats. He took his snack box out of the shelf where his plushie and his blanket were and looked to see that Skitspark didn’t have any of those things. He walked over to see that the little Decepticon was still crying and was rubbing his tummy.

“Where’s your snawk?” Barrelroller asked, swinging his snack box in front of him. 

“Sire and carrwier were too wisy tawking care of my wittle sibwing to mawke me a snack.” Skitspark answered and sniffled.

“You can shware my snawk!” Barrelroller answered back and held up his box. It had three Seekers on it and the Vosian Seeker Elite symbol on the bottom corner. “You can shware my energon goowies.”

Skitspark stopped crying and looked up at his new best friend. He smiled and nodded, following his friend to his table, which didn’t have any other sparkling sitting at it. They both sat down in the little chairs and Barrelroller placed his snack box on the table. He opened it and took out his bag of goodies and his cube of energon. He placed the bag in between him and Skitspark and looked at his energon. He frowned a bit and looked over at Skitspark.

“Ms. Pwimus!” Barrelroller called out and the femme caretaker walked over with a smile on her face. 

“Hello, Barrelroller.” Ms. Primus answered back and looked over at Skitspark. “And you must me Skitspark. My name is Ms. Primus. Mr. Unicron and I work to take care of you all. Now, what did you need Barrelroller?”

“Can I pwease get anothr cube to put half of ma energon in?” the little sparkling asked as he looked at his friend. “Skitspawk doesn’t have a snawk and I want ta shware.”

Mr. Primus smiled and chuckled a bit. “Of course you can, Barrelroller.” The femme caretaker took his cube of sweet energon and brought it over to the washer to divide it into two cubes and brought it back for the two sparklings. “Here you two are. Enjoy your snack.”

“Thwank you!” Barrelroller answered back and passed over a cube to Skitspark. He opened his bag and took one of his treats out for himself. He popped it in his mouth and eat it, giggling and continuing to eat. 

Skitspark took an energon goodie from the bag and looked at it. It was purple and shimmered like glitter. He smiled and placed it in his mouth to eat. He chewed it and silently gasped as he felt the inside of his mouth melt at the flavor. He swallowed it and giggled quietly. It was a jelly-filled energon goodie. It was gooey and was sweet. The little grounder took another one and eat it as well before drinking some of his sweet energon.

Snack time ended rather quickly and all the sparklings went to go and grab their nap time stuff. Since Skitspark didn’t have any of that stuff, he just followed Barrelroller to where his stuff was. His fuzzy blanket was dark blue and had little golden dots on it. His plushie was a black dragon with a four-pointed star on its forehead. Barrelroller and Skitspark walked over to his cot and looked over to see that Skitspark was looking over at his own. 

“Would you wike ta sweep wit me?” Barrelroller asked his friend and Skitspark instantly got embarrassed. He had only ever slept with his younger sibling and his creators before. He had never slept with a friend before. He looked around at everyone else getting onto their cots and Skitspark looked at Barrelroller with a shy smile. 

“Ok.” he answered back and walked over to Barrelroller’s cot, kneeling on it and climbing on. He laid down at the pillow that was there was looked up as Barrelroller placed his fuzzy blanket over his frame. He practically melted into the berth that this point since it became to warm and soft. Skitspark snuggled his face down into the pillow, clinging to the blanket that was wrapped around him.

Barrelroller then climbed in with him and pulled the blanket over his frame as well. He hugged his plushie to his chest, but looked between it and his friend. He held out his dragon plushie to Skitspark and grinned. “Do you want ta sweep wit Krwonos too?”

Skitspark giggled and took the plushie, clinging to it. He squealed a bit and nuzzled into his friend’s chestplates. He soon slowly fell into recharge with his arms loosely clinging to the dragon and his face nuzzled into Barrelroller’s chassis. Barrelroller fell into recharge as well, hugging his new friend tightly as if he was protecting him and pushed more of the blanket over his teal-plated friend. 

The two sparklings slept and the two caregivers watched over them, smiling as they witnessed a wonderful new friendship blossom over one day.


	18. Good Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barrelroller decided to change things up and kept his mate as a pet for a while.-NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. Read at your own risk and discretion. Hope you enjoy!

Skitspark had been sitting in the bedroom closet for the entire day and he started starting to break from all the pressure from waiting for his mate to come back.

The Volkswagen was sitting there, waiting and staring at the door intensely as he shifted a bit, trying to ignore the fact that he was sweating hard and almost passing out. It turned out that Barrelroller was a kinky piece of scrap and Skitspark, who also was a kinky piece of scrap, decided to go along with and give consent to whatever the large triple-changer had planned out for him. For the past week, Barrelroller had been treating his mate as a pet, a very spoiled one at that. Skitspark was giving treats and he sat on the flier’s lap when they watched movies together, which in Skitspark’s opinion didn’t come to mind when he thought he was going to be a pet.

But today had changed that, since Barrelroller decided to spice things up a little bit. Before he left to meet up with the rest of the Autobots this morning, the triple-changer had taken a very sleepy Skitspark and did some things that would make the daunting day of work a little better for himself when he came home. Once he was done, he locked his mate in the closet and went to work as usual. This had left the decepticon scout in the closet for a little more than a light-cycle and it wasn’t an understatement that he wanted the jet to come home and let him out.

Currently, the buggy had been bound up with his servos behind his back and his doorwings tied tightly together. The mech was in a kneeling position over a faux spike that was a little bigger than his own, but it didn’t help when he had been bouncing on it the entire time and causing himself to overload after moving for too long. His spike was out as well as his valve, which was filled with the aforementioned faux spike. The member had a spike ring on it, not allowing it to overload with the rest of his system and making it hard for him to control himself. Skitspark had managed to overload himself ten times as well, each one getting faster and making him more stimulated as the day went on.

The most important detail was that the scout was wearing a collar, one with a tag and a bell. The tag read, “Property of Barrelroller” on it and the bell would gingle every time the small mech would move. A leash was clamped and tied to the floor of the closet and prevented Skitspark from just getting up and walking away out of the small room he was placed in. The Volkswagen didn’t mind though, since he was enjoying being the naughty pet his mate told him he was. There were rules that the triple-changer had giving, like calling the larger mech “master” and never disobeying his commands, but Skitspark’s processor was threatening to throw him into a forced reset after all the times he had reached his peak.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opened and it echoed all the way to the berthroom. The grounder’s helm shot up from where he was leaning against the closet door. His master was home finally after being away for thirteen Earth hours. Skitspark sat up, moaning a bit as his valve engulfed the spike again and made more of his lubricant flood out from between his valvelips. The sound of a cybertronian moving through the house made the smaller mech want to jump for joy, but he knew he had to stay still or he would pass out from another overload. 

Barrelroller finally had made it home after a long day working on electing the new Council members. He was nominated to be one of them, since he was one of the most political intuned mech besides Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. Knockout, who had been working with Ratchet as part of his remention, had pulled the triple-changer aside to talk about the research he had been conducting and how he needed help with the chemical equations. Of course, that took a while to explain and then to do, so he got out very late. What he needed was a really good frag, and luckily he knew his mate was waiting for him.

The large jet dropped his datapads on the table in front of the couch and the adic run umbrella in the holder by the kitchen counter before walking to his room. At first, Barrelroller had been surprised that his mate was willing to be his “pet” for a couple of weeks just for fun. He knew the decepticon scout was quirky, but he didn’t think that he was that turned on by the thought of being his mate’s pet, which in turn made Barrelroller very aroused and want to do it more. For the past week, he had been nice his new pet and making him very spoiled as he gathered the necessary equipment for what he really wanted to do. Luckily, he managed to get everything after the first week and put his plan into motion.

He could tell that Skitspark had overloaded a couple of times during the times he was gone from the smell of interface in the air of his and his mate’s berthroom. The large mech smirked, walking over to the closet door and opening it to reveal his very tired and over-stimulated mate. The teal and gold scout was panting like an actual cyber-wolf and was gushing with lubricant that seemed to pool underneath him. The collar was gingling as two dim violet optics beamed up at him silently, happy to see his master had come home. 

“Hey, puppy~ Looks like you had fun when I was gone, hm~?” he teased, cupping Skitspark’s face. 

“Yes, Master-ah!~” the smaller mech answered back as he wiggled his aft more and moaned as the faux spike started to move inside his valve. “I didn’t move while you were gone, like you said!”

“That’s good~” the large jet compliented, petting his mate’s cheek and smirking more. “Do you want to come out of the closet to have some _ fun _ with your master~?”

Skitspark almost leaped into the mech’s arms as he finished his sentence, wanting the large mech to fill him completely with his massive spike and transfluid, but restrained himself as he nodded frantically. “Yes! Yes, Master! I wanna play so badly~!”

“Of course you do~” Barrelroller acknowledged, untying the leash and lifting the tired mech out of the closet. He chuckled as the little mech moaned with relief as the faux spike immediately slipped out of his sopping valve and some of the packed in lubricant came out with it. He sat the scout down next to the edge of the berth, making sure his pet was sitting comfortably. The jet then sat down on the berth and made sure Skitspark was in the middle of his legs. One servo was holding the leash, slightly tugging the scout to lay his helm on his thighs and let his rest for a while and recover. He was just master and didn’t want to hurt his mate in the end, since this was aimed to pleasure the both of them. “Rest, puppy~ Breath a bit for me before we can start the game~”

Skitspark nodded, laying his helm down on Barrelroller’s inner thigh and nuzzling his face there as two violet optics closed to rest. He was happy and started to calm down his breathing, wanting his lover ot be happy with him for now before they started playing. The little buggy felt two large servos start to untie his wings and his arms, allowing them to move and stretch from their uncomfortable positions. In an instant, the mech’s arms were hugging his master’s leg and rubbing his face on the inner thigh’s plating. “Master… I love you.” he said sweetly. 

“I love you too, my little naughty puppy~” the other mech purred back, making the little scout gasp as the vibrations of the triple-changer’s voice shook his plating. Skitspark giggled, loving how his mate could be so sexy and dominating at the same time. He remembered the first time they interfaced, which was back on Earth while the war was still going on. The mech never thought that he could ever been completely satisfied during a makeout session until he met his mech and his ground-shaking voice. That session quickly turned into a semi-rough interface that Skitspark would never forget.

“I’m sorry for being naughty, Master~” the little Volkswagen answered back, mocking innocence. “I just want you to fill me and make me yours~”

“Oh don’t worry, Skits. I will~” Barrelroller answered back, drumming his digits over his overheating spike panel. He smirked wider as he decided that his pet had enough rest. “But first, you need to help your master get ready~”

Skitspark nodded, leaning forward as he knew what was coming next. The large jet opened his panel and the massive spike under it pressurized and became erect in the cool air of their room. The little mech leaned forward and started rubbing his face against the member, licking and nipping at it as he moved his own servos to the edge of the berth under Barrelroller’s aft. Once he heard his mate give a happy moan of relief, the grounder moved his lips up to swallow the head. “Master has a handsome spike~” he mewled, lapping at the member’s tip.

Barrelroller growled and groaned at the same time as more heat began to pool. He wanted to take his pet and just frag him into tomorrow morning, but knew he needed to give Skitspark a show beforehand. He just sat back and watched, waiting for the right moment to tighten his grip on the leash. Once he saw his mate start sucking off his spike, he jerked the leash down and made his mate deepthroat his entire member. “Good puppy-nhgh!~” he moaned, petting the mech’s helm.

Skitspark didn’t choke surprisingly, since his overloads had made his muscles all relax. This made it easier for the mech to take the whole spike into his throat and begun to suck on the member, like it was a piece of candy in his mouth. He could feel himself getting wet again and began to whine, wanting to be fragged and filled. He bobbed his helm as much as he could to get his master to break. He looked down slightly to see that the mech’s kont was being to form. 

After a minute of deepthroating, Barrelroller couldn’t hold in his feral urge to frag his mate. He slipped his mate’s helm off of his spike and threw him up onto the berth, aft up and valve dripping constantly. The little mech yelped and groaned as his face when down into the covers on the berth, whimpering and begging for the jet’s spike in his valve. The triple-changer knelt on the berth behind his mate and rubbed circles on his aft, pinching sometimes to get a whimper out of Skitspark. 

“Master, please! Ah~ I want your spike~!” the scout moaned out loud, panting into the sheets.

Barrelroller’s voice box seemed to form a growl, his frame wanting the same. He ran his servo over his rock hard spike once and groaned, feeling it throb for its need for attention. He pressed his large member up against the valvelips of the aft in front of him and started rubbing it against the node at the top. The mech bent over in front of him moan and gasped at the pleasure, wiggling his aft as he wanted more heat and pressure. “Okay then, pet~ You’ve been a good boy while I’ve been gone, so I’ll give you a choice of soft or hard~” the jet offered, stopping his movements.

“Hard~! Hard~! I want you to pound me into the berth~! Please, Master~!” the little mech replied, lubricant dripping down all over the sheets under him and his legs as he tried to push his aft further against his mate’s spike. “Make me a mess and fill me up all the way~”

Barrelroller smiled, loving that Skitspark had taken the role of pet so seriously. He then lined his member up against the opening of the mech’s valve and slammed himself all the way in. He was now fully bent over his mate and moaned quietly as he was filled with bliss of the tight valve squeezing at his spike, trying to pull it in deeper. Luckily, his expanded knot at the base of his spike stop it from going any further for now. He looked down to see Skitspark gasping and crying out in pleasure and ecstasy. It was music to his audial receptors, and fuel him to start thrusting. 

The noises Skitspark were making got louder the moment his master had started thrusting inside of him at a fast and hard speed. The little mech completely fell apart, letting the triple-changer do what he wanted and continued to pant and moan in to the sheets off the berth. “Yes-nhgh~! Master, more-aah~! Yes, yes, yes~!”

“What a naughty little puppy you are-nhgh~” the larger mech started to tease as he picked up the pace in pursuit of his pleasure. “I know you self-service yourself and think of me~ I can hear it and I know that you love to tease you master~ Showing me that tight little aft of yours all the time and grinding on my lap~ I bet you want me to even fill you with pups and make you nice and big~”

“Yes~!” Skitspark cried up when he felt the spike inside him jerk against a cluster of nodes near the back of his valve. He wanted to be filled to badly and have all that transfluid inside him, especially Barrelroller’s. “Master, please~! I’m gonna-ah~!”

“I know, puppy~” the jet commented back, feeling his mate’s valve start to spasm with charge. He started slamming his spike hard into the Volkswagen’s entrance and moaned quietly as his mate started gasping and moaning louder, begging for his overload to hit him again. His climax had soon caught up with him and he turned his helm to look at his master, whimpering to be allowed to overload. The triple-changer nodded, rubbing his mate’s back. “Make your valve take me in, my little pet~ Scream your master’s name~”

Skitspark nodded, pushing his aft back on the spike as the pace seemed to pick up again and reach its limit. The speed was impossible for the built charge to handle and the teal and golden mech’s optics bursted with violet light as he was thrown over the edge and climaxed. “BARRERLOLLER~!!” he screamed, pushing hard on the spike as he felt it continue, riding out his overload.

Of course, the lubricant didn’t escape his time as the jet pounding into the smaller mech shoved his knot in his mate’s valve and overloaded hard. He growled out ferally as his large load was shot into his mate, pushing into the gestation chamber at the back off of the valve. Soon, the load started to seep over the sides of the knot and down Skitspark’s shaking legs. After awhile, Barrelroller rolled over and his knot deflated. He laid down on his back, flattening his wings and watching Skitspark collapse next to him, letting his valve drain of the transfluid. The two were exhausted.

“You think I went a little too far, Skitspark?” the triple-changer commented, breaking out of character to make sure his mate was okay. “I didn’t mean to look you in there for so long. I got held up at work because Knockout needed me to help him with something.”

“I was wondering why you took so long, but no, I’m fine.” the scout replied, leaning over to nuzzled his lover’s face. “Thank you for giving me a good frag, babe.”

“You’re welcome.” Barrelroller answered back, rubbing the buggy’s back and doorwings to help relieve some stress. He yawned and stretched out, putting his spike behind his panel and sighing. He watched as his mate finished letting the transfluid drain out of his valve and closed it. The scout wanted to be safe and wanted to avoid the chances of becoming sparked unintentionally. Of course, he wouldn’t mind but he would like Barrelroller’s opinion first.

The two fell in recharge after that and both Barrelroller and Skitspark were both out like a light, dreaming off having their own little pups and loving them with all their sparks.


End file.
